The Demon of the Leaf
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: Through a misunderstanding by Iruka's words, Naruto worlds turns dark. Gone the Naruto we know, this Naruto will walk down a path of revenge and the Kyuubi will pave the road for him. There is only one that may stop Naruto's rage and that's Hinata's Hyuuga . This is a rewrite from Tachaun. I've change everything and now will continue the series from a complete to in progress.
1. The Demon is Made

I don't own Naruto at all but I hope you enjoy my version of his story.

As Naruto ran all he could hear was Iruka agreeing with Mizuki about him being a beast. If he would have waited a few more seconds he would have heard Iruka saying that Naruto is part of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and he's very proud of Naruto. Naruto began to hate the village with all his heart and soul. They ignored him like he was not there and treated him like he was a disease, now he wanted to get even with everyone that treated him that way. He could only think of maybe three people in the whole village that he actually cared for. The Third Hokage, Shikamaru and Hinata Hyuuga. As he ran he was approached by Mizuki who finally caught up with him.

"Demon fox give me the scroll or I will kill you where you stand. "Said Mizuki as he held his Demon Shuirikens in both hands.

Naruto just glared at him and was ready to attack.

"That scroll contains jutsu's that can make even the weakest ninja into the strongest in the village. I will learn all of the moves and I will accompany Orochimaru in his quest for the ultimate jutsu's and together the five great nations will bow before our might!" As Mizuki yelled at Naruto.

"Orochimaru is he that powerful to help me become strong? Who is he and why do you want to give him this scroll? Where is he and where can I find him? Is he an enemy of the Leaf ….?" As Naruto continued to question Mizuki about Orochimaru person.

"Shut up and die Nine Tail Fox! "As Mizuki rushed Naruto to destroy him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" As Naruto yelled about hundred shadow clones surrounded Mizuki and began to attack him ferociously leaving him in a bloody mess.

"How did you perform that jutsu? You're a failure, the last in class a buffoon! "As Mizuki looked up at him very badly beaten and unable stand.

"Where is Orochimaru? Is he really that powerful? Can he make me strong enough to destroy all of my enemies in the Leaf village? Tell me now or what I just did to you will feel like a light rain that came down upon you! "As Naruto and his shadow clones began to approach him with a killer instinct in his eyes.

"I don't know where he is but you will have to travel to different parts of the world to find him. He never really stays in one spot for long. You won't make it outside of the Fire country, they have every available ninja waiting to kill you and take back the scroll. It's something they will enjoy doing to a beast like you Nine Tail Fox! "As Mizuki began to smile.

"They'll never catch me, when I return to this village it will burn and all will know it was me who destroyed their precious little village! I'm the disease they made, their own monster that will be their destruction!" As Naruto looked at all his clones and each clone took off in all directions. As Naruto prepared to search for Orochimaru, he prayed that he would help him train to come back and seek retribution on his perpetrators that treated him like a disease.

_"I will comeback so strong even their Hokage will not be able to stand against me this I swear believe it!"_ As thoughts of evil raced through his mind.

As Naruto started running as fast as he could to get away from the village that scorned his existence the day he was born.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

As Iruka lay on the ground bleeding half to death, the ANBU ninjas came and attended to his injuries.

"His injuries are serious we better take him to the hospital so he has a chance to survive". Said the ANBU in the wolf mask.

"Wait Naruto is innocent; it's Mizuki who tricked Naruto and told him to steal the scroll. Help Naruto before Mizuki kills him. Naruto might be upset, Mizuki told him about the village rule not to tell him he has the Nine Tail Fox sealed inside him". As Iruka passed out from his injuries.

As the ANBU ninjas helped Iruka, the others followed the tracks to find Naruto. As they approached they saw Mizuki laid out from his injuries.

"Where is the child? What did you do with the scroll?" As the ANBU shook Mizuki violently to wake him up.

As the rest of the ANBU arrived they quickly interrogated him for the whereabouts of the scrolls. Mizuki just laugh as more ninjas came to help get back their secrets of the village jutsu's.

As Mizuki just laugh some more the Third Hokage appeared and looked Mizuki straight in the eyes.

"Where is Naruto and the scroll? Talk now and we will hold off the treason by the death penalty if we receive the scroll back."

"Gone, he has the eyes of a true demon of revenge. Like I told Iruka he will pour his soul into his training learning everything from the scroll and he will release his anger and hatred onto all in the village that despised him for being the Nine Tail Fox. This village just doomed itself because of their prejudice against him. You will know destruction of hate by his hands, a demon born in the Leaf!" As Mizuki laughed at the Third Hokage for being too late to do anything.

"Third Hokage we weren't able to track Naruto's movement, it looks like there about forty or fifty tracks heading in all directions. We called for the special tracking ANBU to give us a hand. Depending on the time frame he may have a large head start on us, tracking him could prove very difficult since we actually don't know exactly where he is heading." Said the ANBU ninja as he gave his report to the Third Hokage.

"Third Hokage we must give the order to subdue Naruto at all cost or all of our secrets will be exposed and the village will be in danger." As Danzo crept from around a tree.

"I will give the order for them to return the scroll and Naruto unharmed, I just hope he hasn't gotten too far." As the Third Hokage looked out in the distance hoping Naruto will come back to the Konoha on his own free will.

"The beast will have his day when he gets older, if he could master the shadow clone jutsu in a matter of hours just think what he will accomplish in a years' time, motivation for his revenge on the Hidden Leaf village will be the only thing he thirst for!" As Mizuki smiled devilishly knowing the village will suffer by Naruto's hand.

* * *

As Naruto looked at the scroll he wondered if he could actually escape the Konoha ninjas. He had no idea where to go because he never been out of the village. The first thing he thought of doing was to keep making shadow clones every half mile until he was able to hit a river or catch a ride with some travelers for cover. As Naruto started to run he got his first big break. He was able to come in contact with some travelers that were heading to the town of Kyo it was beyond the Fire country and he was pretty sure he could hide in one of the towns if he was to keep a low profile. Naruto knew he did not think things out he had no money and change of clothes. As he lay in the carriage all he could think of was Hinata Hyuuga. Although he never really spoke to her, she smiled and let him know that she thought of him as not of a disease but a human being. He thought it funny in all his life the one who blushed when she spoke his name is the one for some reason entered his mind. Although Shikamaru and Choji came across as friends also, he knew that he would have to cut all ties with his former village for he needed the darkness in his heart to achieve his goals.

"Hey there short stuff we will be heading out of the Konoha and we will be heading to the Sand village in five days where would you like to be left off at?" Said the full size lady smiling at Naruto.

_"The Sand village sounds good and on the way I can practice all the way there"._ Thought Naruto

"I know I can't ride for free but maybe I can work for my passage if you like? This part of the country holds no more significance for me" Said a nervous sounding Naruto.

The large lady smile as to say it was okay and that he need not worry about it as long as he gets to the Sand village safe.

"Where are your parents?" She asked looking at the young blonde shiver from the cold.

"Dead, I have no one so I am going to look for someone named Orochimaru who can help me. I believe that he of all people will give me what I am looking for and at the same time give me purpose in life." As Naruto put his head down hoping she would just walk away from him and leave him alone.

As the lady walked away from Naruto he put his head down and began to fall asleep. He knew deep down in his heart he would never ever cry again and that a new Naruto was born on this date. The Nine Tail Demon container that will destroy every man woman and child in the Konohagakure with his hatred and vengeance.


	2. First Contact

As Naruto woke up this morning he knew that this would be the day he would train until he drops. As the large lady and her husband stop on the side of the road to get ready to fix breakfast, she came into the back to check up on Naruto.

"Good morning short stuff do you want some breakfast." As she smiled at him.

"Yes, that would be nice and my name is Mikado Tae Shin." As he looked at the large lady.

"My name Aria, you were so tired yesterday I just let you rest so that you could feel better in the morning my husband Kenji is waiting to talk to you." As she smiled at the blonde boy.

As Naruto got up he could see her husband building a fire, he seem to be cursing because he could not get it to stay lit. As he turned around he looked at Naruto.

"Hey boy you mind telling me what were you doing in the middle of the road at one in the morning?" As he said it in a country bumpkin voice. "Are you in trouble or running away? Because if you are start walking right now!" As he gave a stern look at Naruto that unnerved him just a bit.

"No I am trying to find someone who is going to help me that's all. After you drop me off in the village I will leave you and your wife and I can search for him myself."

As Kenji looked at the boy he decided a child like him was no threat and that when they get to the Sand village they can part ways.

"I have some kid clothes in the back that you can fit but there Sand village clothes if you want to have them. "Said Kenji as he smiled at the young boy.

"Thank you, how long will we be here on the side of the road?" Asked Naruto hoping he hid his tracks well.

"About four or five hours I rode the horses pretty hard and I must give them time to rest properly, you want to go explore go ahead but remember where we are." As Kenji started to work back on the fire.

As he left Kenji he took the scroll and went far away from the carriage to practice some of the scrolls moves. As he looked at all the moves he swore he put his heart and soul in the teachings of the scroll. As he kept practicing he felt he was getting nowhere and started to become frustrated. All he was doing was throwing punches and kicks in the air, he needed a sparring partner. Then it came to him shadow clones! As he formed about ten he sparred with him but they knew his every move and it was hard to practice against someone who knew what you were going to do.

"Wait if they know what I am going to do maybe if I show each one the scrolls moves maybe I can learn from them."

As each one practice the stance from a certain taijutsu stance each one that made a mistake disappeared and their knowledge corrected the others until it was done right. By the end result Naruto had the basic stance of the Sarutobi hand to hand combat style down pack.

"Man if I do this at least three times a day maybe I can have this scroll mastered in a year's time. I will also have to train my body to the fullest a lot of weight training and chakra control. I might be able to learn my chakra control better through my shadow clones." As Naruto started thinking hard.

As he continued to train he thought nothing about the hunger or the pains in his arms. He was driven by sheer determination to return to the village and destroy it.

* * *

AS WE RETURN TO THE VILLAGE…

"I heard that Naruto ran away from the village and that he injured Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei." Said one of students at the academy.

"Hell, I don't know why he is still lived in the village anyway, I mean no one likes him and he failed at being a ninja maybe that's why he went berserk in the first place." As the other student started laughing while enjoying the vicious rumor that was spreading.

"You heard that Naruto ran away? Because of his actions a lot of Jounins and Chunin for some reason are looking for him so we won't get a teacher they say for at least two months because of that bastard! "Said Sakura looking hurt that she got picked to be on Sasuke's team and would not be able to really put the moves on him until then.

"Sakura-chan you really don't believe that about Naruto do you? I mean he plays tricks but he would never ever hurt anyone from this village." Hinata was the only one who knew Naruto's heart and spirit and that hurting someone was against his nature.

"Get real Hinata I know you like Naruto but he has as always been a trouble maker and he will get what he deserves right Sasuke?" As she looked star stricken by the Uchiha.

"I'm with the Hyuuga on this one; Naruto doesn't have the skills or the heart to injure two Chunin. It's more to it than that and we will probably never find out the whole truth." As he stop paying attention to Sakura completely.

"Can you believe it Hinata were on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha? It's like a dream come true isn't it?" As she looked at Hinata.

"I guess but I would like to find out about Naruto-kun I consider him my friend and I will try to find out as much as I can to help him come back to the village. He once stood against four boys to protect me I owe him at least that much to help him." As she blushed on seeing how Sakura had this strange look in her eyes.

"You really really like Naruto, I can't believe it. You know he would never been a good ninja he probably would've died on his first mission" as Sakura started to laugh.

"No Naruto would have made a great ninja he tries hard and he puts his heart and soul into everything when he is motivated!" Hinata spoke up in his defense without stuttering once.

"Oh yeah that's why he couldn't become a Genin!" As she turned to look at Sasuke some more.

As Sasuke looked at Sakura, he wished that she would act like Hinata and leave him alone and only speak about ninja missions.

As an academy teacher walked in he told all the Genin that they would be doing D- rank missions and training until things get straighten out and that all would be train by two temporary Jounins until things become more stable. The whole classroom gave a sigh and headed out the class to practice some more jutsu's.

* * *

As Naruto returned to the carriage he looked so worn out that Kenji had to help him into carriage part ways.

"Just what the hell were you doing? It looks like you got the hell beat out of you by a mob of people. Well any ways here is your food for you Mikado."

"Thank you, I will remember your kindness." As he scarfed down his lunch.

"Wow you have some appetite on you boy; most grown men could not eat that fast or that much." As he started laughing at Naruto.

As they got back on the road, he sat in the back alone molding his chakra until he could control it. As he steady molded his chakra he started to fall asleep. As he woke up he was in dark abandoned factory. He swore he heard a howling coming from a steel gate.

_**"I sense the real you, I know what you want give me your hatred and I will give you power beyond your wildest imagination to destroy your enemies. Give me everything evil in your heart and soul and I will give you the power to slay your enemies with a single blow. This I will give you and more if you become one with me my body of vengeance."**_

Suddenly an enormous claw came and penetrated Naruto's chest as he woke up screaming.

"Hey kid you okay? You just scared us and the horses half to death. That must have been one hell of a nightmare." As the country talking Kenji tried to relax Naruto a bit.

"Yeah I suppose so." As he looked as though he had just came from hell its self_." Was that a dream or was that Kyuubi trying to contact me? Whatever it was I don't want to get in touch with him ever again."_

As Naruto watch the road he was too shaken up to go back to sleep so he just stared at the open road as his destiny waited for him.


	3. The Deal

As Naruto and his traveling friends began to head to the border, he was so excited only being a day and a half away toward freedom. As Kenji slowed down to take a break for a while he looked backed at Naruto.

"Well kids for the last three days every time we pull over and rest you'll disappear so I will see you in about an hour?" As he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto started too really like the old couple, they seem to actually care about him. He could only wish that his village treated him as kindly as they did. As Naruto grabbed the scroll he decided to write down all of the information on paper for his own use. He decided that carrying the scroll around would be too conspicuous and that he needed to stay below everyone's radar. After about an hour he finished writing everything down and decided burn the scroll. As he left the carriage he headed out in the desert far away from the carriage, as he approached a little wooded area he gathered some wood and started a fire when all of sudden three Konoha Chunin and an ANBU ninja surrounded Naruto.

"Alright fox bastard give us the scroll or we take it from you and take you back dead!" Said the overweight Chunin who resembled an Akimichi clan member.

"Knock him out and get the scroll!" Yelled the ANBU.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As Naruto formed his hand sign to begin to fight.

As the shadow clones attacked they were no match for the four Konoha ninjas.

"You are way out of you league here bastard!" As one of the Chunin came from behind and struck him in the back of his neck.

As Naruto laid their dazed he heard all four talking about the old couple in the carriage that started a fight with them and they accidentally killed them. Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Even out here the village taken human compassion from him, a couple who treated him like a friend was taken away and returned him to loneliness and despair once again.

"Why they did nothing but help me, they gave me shelter; they did not see a monster only a boy" As Naruto screamed like a wild animal bound and chained struggling to get up and fight for his life.

"Shut up we may have been the weapon but you're the reason they are dead you little shit!" Said the overweight Chunin.

As Naruto closed his eyes he was back in that abandoned factory. As Naruto ran to the steel gate he looked at the fox and the fox looked at him.

"Give me the strength to defeat these ninjas, give me the power to overwhelm them. Give it to, give it all to me!" Yelled Naruto as he begged for power.

_**"So you wish to have my power to destroy your enemies? Become one with me and your enemies shall be mine and mines yours, we will rule over all who try to stop us. We will be one as a true Jinchūriki. Combine with me now Naruto! Let your destiny be fulfilled and let those cower before our power!"**_

As Naruto stood up bound and beaten, he started to feel an surge of power that he never felt, his whole body felt like it was full of electricity every, muscle felt more powerful. Every sense was now super charged. Naruto with ease snapped the rope that had him bound. As the ninjas looked at Naruto they could tell something was totally different that he was letting off a chakra that was making it hard for them to breathe. As one of the Chunin looked at Naruto he release a swarm of bugs to drain Naruto's chakra. Soon as the bugs touch Naruto each one fell dead at the touch of his chakra that swirled around him. Naruto with blinding speed punched the bug handler so hard he actually spat up blood.

"_**Do**_ _**it**_ _**Naruto**_ _**finish**_ _**them all off. Leave no one alive or they will come and kill you!"**_ Yelled the Kyuubi.

The ANBU ninja quickly tried a jutsu to stop Naruto. But Naruto moved so fast that before he could finish Naruto quickly broke his neck with ease. As the other two Chunin looked at what happened they decided to work as a team to defeat Naruto. As they attacked with their kunais, Naruto moved between them with effortlessness as only a experienced ninja could do, he grabbed the overweight ninja by the arm and snapped it without any effort at all. The ninja fell screaming in agony, Naruto kicked the ninja down and quickly snapped the middle of his back with his foot with a tremendous stomp. The other ninja when seeing this fled in terror not wanting to die by the hands of a true demon. Naruto bent down and grabbed the sword off the fallen ninjas back and in a flash Naruto caught up with the fleeing ninja and slice both of the ninja's leg off along with his arm. As he screamed in agony, Naruto just stared at him.

_**"Kill him, feel his fear, live off it, breathe from it, cherish it just don't leave him there he is the only one left. You have the power of life and death in your hands, let him know the penalty for attacking us is death!"**_ Howled the Kyuubi with delight in his heart that he hadn't felt in centuries.

"No let him return to his village and let him tell everyone that a true Jinchūriki will return one day and that we will destroy my village that is true fear!" As Naruto eyes were now the color of red.

"_**I feel your hatred and revenge and it exceeds my own, you young Uzumaki are my spirit of vengeance made flesh and I am your pillar of strength in your soul. Two spirits inhabit this one vessel and it's unbreakable. Learn more jutsu's so we can rule this ninja world. Find Orochimaru and learn from him. Then find Madara Uchiha and learn from him. Once we learn from Madara we will kill him and Orochimaru. First we must become truly strong and then we will be recognized in their eyes as a weapon that they want to possess. But we will be the weapon of their destruction!" **__As the Kyuubi surged more power into Naruto making him feel like everything and anything was possible with his help_.

As Naruto felt the power he could not believe it, this power was in him the whole time waiting to be release. As the power cease he headed back to the carriage. As he approached the carriage he seen his two friends he rode with dead. This increased Naruto's rage even more; they were innocent just trying to help out a kid that was stranded. Naruto got them out of the carriage and buried the two friends he made. Naruto quickly got back into the carriage but did not have clue to where to go.

"_**Keep straight Uzumaki you will head straight for the Sunagakure then we will start there for information on Orochimaru and learn some new skills because our quest for revenge is just beginning!"**_ As the Kyuubi talked to Naruto in his head.

* * *

As Hinata walked home with Sasuke and Sakura, she could not believe it had been four days and no one knew where Naruto was. She noticed that many of the adults didn't care and their children almost felt the same. It was like he was a curse brought to the village but no one would say why they felt that way.

"Sasuke do you think that Naruto is a traitor? Although it just rumors no one will confirm if it's true or not?" Said Hinata waiting for an answer from the prodigy.

"The rumor about some scroll gone missing? Yeah I heard it but I don't believe it. How could he of all people sneak into the Hokage's home and steal something so priceless and not get caught? I bet it's just one of Naruto's pranks that he probably played on someone he shouldn't have and he got scared and ran away from the village for a little while till things cool down that's all." As Sasuke gave a sneer as to say don't ask me anything else.

"Why are you so worried about him? He's parentless, obnoxious and aggravating if he had parents they would be ashamed of him." As Sakura kept talking negatively about Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke looked at Sakura with disgust. "He acts up because of loneliness. That's a hell I wish on no one. Get away from me your annoying and troublesome" As Sasuke parted ways from the two girls but totally disgusted with Sakura's rant about Naruto.

Sakura stood there hurt and confused. It was bad enough Sasuke said those mean things but in front of Hinata it was just too humiliating.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke really didn't mean those things he said. He is an Uchiha and you have heard about the way they act so don't take it personally." Hinata smiled at Sakura hoping to cheer her up just a bit.

Sakura started to think about all the times Naruto had almost begged for her attention and she basically was so cruel to him, she started to wonder if that's how he felt when she was cruel to him how Sasuke was to her. She made up in her mind when he comes back she would change her ways and view toward him.

_"Please Naruto-kun come back to the village, for some reason I believe you are destined to help the people of the Konoha. Comeback safe and sound and will I stay by your side as a true friend."_ As Hinata said a small prayer to herself wishing he would just come back to the village.


	4. The Journey Begins

As Naruto approached the Sunagakure he wondered just what type of village it was. Although the clothes were very different, he wondered about the food the people and music as well. As they approached the half way mark, he came to a pole that had a wanted list on it. Naruto grabbed the paper and realized it was a drawing of him. He was so thankful that he never wanted to take a picture or otherwise it would have been posted on the pole instead of this drawing and description of him. Naruto started to panic because it gave great details about his facial markings and his golden hair and blue eyes.

"There is no way I can get past the guards, my face and hair is a dead giveaway. I have to find another village to go to where the Konoha can't reach me." As Naruto started to think he would be safe nowhere.

"Don't worry go to the back of the carriage and pick up the mirror and look at it." Said the Kyuubi as he tried to calm the young boy down.

As Naruto looked in the mirror he noticed that his hair started to change and his whisker marks started to disappear. As he stood there looking in the mirror he also noticed his eyes had changed colors also. As the transformation was complete, he was so shocked, he had jet black hair and eyes as dark as the night. Although Naruto was shocked at the change he wanted to change back the way he looked. He wanted the Konoha to see the true Naruto not a false one when he returned.

"Don't worry you can always go back to the way you use to look, for now keep up this pseudo and our goals will be complete" said the Kyuubi.

As he returned to the front of the carriage, he rode the horses to the front of the gate as he was stopped. They asked him all sorts of questions on where he was going and who he knew in the village. As he answered each question with the help of the Kyuubi he was finally let through.

As he smiled on the success of his charade he saw someone running to his carriage.

"Get out and come with me right now!" said the guard with authority.

As Naruto walked he started to feel a sense of dread, as they approached a very skilled looking ninja he stared at Naruto.

"Who the hell is this kid?" As the ninja looked at Naruto with great disgust at his side.

"I think it's the kid the Leaf village is looking for." As he stood there smiling at the upper ninja for approval for taking his job very seriously.

"You moron look at him he doesn't have one bit of the characteristics' that was described. He isn't even using a henge so tell me you idiot do you see facial features of whiskers? Do you see blonde hair and blue eyes? Let the boy through and don't comeback with any more of your nonsense!" Said the skilled looking ninja.

"But he rode in alone…."

"I am from the village Bali-ling the village Hidden in the Heat. Kenji and Aria are my god parents and they are traveling with my cousins to every village for trade. They wanted me to come here and go to school but I wanted to travel with them but they wouldn't hear of it." As Naruto lied through his teeth.

"I know of them, they have a house on the hill but they never really stay in the village that long maybe a week or two. They did the right thing leaving you here to get educated. Welcome to the village and sorry about that dumb ass for holding you up for so long, he's a Genin and wants to prove himself, take care."

Naruto was glad he paid close attention to Aria and her stories on how her and Kenji travel months at a time.

As he rode he looked and saw the house the ninja pointed out on the hill. It was small but it was secluded so Naruto was grateful for that.

As they made it to the house the Kyuubi began to speak.

"Get to training now! You need strength and skills you need anger and hatred in your heart to be stronger than what we are now." Said the Kyuubi.

"I'm by myself I need a sparring partner you saw what happened with the Konoha ninjas, I had the technique but not the experience to use it. It's like playing shogi I can read and understand all the strategy in a board game but if there is an odd move that don't make sense then I am a lost just like with the ninjas each one had a different set of skills that I never seen. I could not adapt quick enough and you had to step in." Said Naruto.

"Fine I will be your opponent make a shadow clone and stand back." Said the Kyuubi.

As Naruto did what he was told a dark looking Naruto appeared and looked at him. As he stared at Naruto he ran toward him at top speed knocking Naruto at least two feet back. As Naruto looked at the clone he realized that it was the Kyuubi and that he was helping Naruto spar through a shadow clone. Naruto got up and quickly started to fight back using all of the taijutsu scrolls moves that he learned. As Naruto attacked the clone it moved with blinding speed and Naruto had a hard time reading its moves. As the shadow clone continued to pour its attack on Naruto he could feel himself getting overwhelmed by punches and kicks.

"Concentrate or our revenge will never happen!" Yelled the clone sounding like the Kyuubi.

As they sparred for an about an hour, Naruto laid on the ground badly beaten but in good spirits realizing that fighting someone strong will only make him stronger. Barely able to stand Naruto looked at the clone; the clone gave a nod and disappeared.

"Great training for today now get the papers that you wrote from the scroll down and study the ninjutsu moves.

As Naruto looked at the moves he saw at least six ninjutsu moves that were very complex.

"Use the shadow clone jutsu and have them practice it, their knowledge will come back to you so you can learn the moves quicker." Said the Kyuubi as he shouted instructions in Naruto's head.

So Naruto made a hundred clones and each one looked at the papers as it was passed around. As they looked at the list numbered.

1. Shadow Clone Jutsu

2. Sarutobi Shadow Dance

3. Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu

4. Wind Sword of the Angel Jutsu (wind style users only)

5. Light to dark step jutsu (no hand seal required, high amount of chakra and stamina need)

6. Rasengan ** level four Jounin technique (known user and creator Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage) only two known user Jiraiya the Toad sage and the Fourth Hokage.

As the shadow clones looked over the paper they figured the exploding clone jutsu would be better to start with since he had already mastered the shadow clone jutsu. As all the clones practiced the new jutsu, the Kyuubi in Naruto's mind smiled.

"_You young cub will be a truly awesome sight to see, before you become eighteen you will surpass the Fourth Hokage. You will bring me the head of Madara Uchiha for trying to enslave me with his eyes twelve years ago in the Konoha. Madara you will meet my retribution made flesh. "_As the Kyuubi started to laugh.

* * *

As Hinata approached her father, she wondered just how to ask about Naruto.

"Father, can I ask you about Naruto Uzumaki?" As she put her head down as if in shame.

"Why do you want to know about him? He is unimportant at this time the village have many more concerns than to worry about than his safety". Said Hiashi as he ruffled through his paperwork.

"He's in danger?" As Hinata threw her head up to meet her father gaze.

As Hiashi looked into his daughter's eyes he gave a deep sigh. "Not from the village but it's a dangerous place outside these walls of the Konoha. Naruto will be found and brought back safely. Naruto is important to this village and he must remain here."

"He's important to the village? How come?" Asked a very curious Hinata.

"Let's just say he has a legacy here." As Hiashi walked off and ignored the rest of his daughter's questions.

As Hinata watch her father walk off she could not help but to wonder about his last statement "legacy". Did Naruto belong to a clan in the Konoha? Just whom legacy did Naruto belong to? As Hinata left the Hyuuga estate she went to investigate to see if Naruto could be found through any of Iruka statements.

As she approached the hospital she was shocked to see Iruka badly injured and barely able to stay conscious. Hinata had no idea the injuries he sustain was so bad. As Iruka looked over to his right he saw Hinata looking so scared. As he motioned for Hinata to come closer, he could tell she had something to say.

"What is it Hinata? Don't worry it's not as bad as it look I'll be out before you know it." As Iruka put on a brave front for Hinata.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I know your hurt but what happened to Naruto-kun he hasn't return and there are so many rumors that are spreading like wild fire?" Said Hinata as she looked at her sensei.

"Naruto hasn't return! It can't be! Did Mizuki kill Naruto?" As Iruka started to rise and pull out some of the tubes that were connected to his body.

Every single nurse and doctor rush in to calm him down and put him back to bed. The more they tried putting him back to bed the more he resisted. Hinata looked in horror at the whole situation, Iruka was badly injured and Naruto may have been killed by Mizuki -sensei? Hinata could hardly believe her ears when Iruka said those horrifying words. As the doctors made her leave she felt light headed about receiving the news. She decided to see if she could dig a little bit deeper to get the whole truth about Naruto's disappearance. She knew she would need help so she decided to go ask the one person that really didn't like Naruto that much, Sakura Haruno.

As a couple of days passed, everyone in the village was talking about how an ANBU and some Chunin ninja died on a mission. The other two that return came back crippled, one missing an arm and both legs the other paralyzed from the waist down. The one missing his appendages was now in a psychiatric ward and the other ninja could not remember anything other than that he was punch maybe by Naruto at a blinding speed. All the ANBU tried to hypnotize him to remember the situation but to no avail. The more Hinata and Sakura looked for information on Naruto the less they found and sometimes nothing at all. It was like everything was being erased about Naruto and it was being done on the highest level with no mistakes. Sakura was starting to worry now about Naruto, true he wasn't her favorite but to be erased like you never existed was cruel. Hinata decided that she would keep searching and she thought of Shikamaru, he was sort of friend to Naruto and she heard that he was very smart maybe between the three of them maybe they could bring Naruto back to the Konoha.


	5. Stronger

It had been four months since Naruto came to the Sand village and his jutsu's increased so dramatically the Kyuubi already thought he was far ahead of a Chunin and just a little ways from being a Jounin. Naruto with the help of his shadow clones were able to speed up the process by at least fifteen fold. He mastered all the taijutsu moves but was having problems with two ninjutsu moves. The Rasengan and the Wind Sword of the Angel, no matter how he tried he could not grasp the Rasengan technique. He figured it was just a lost cause because he could only get to the second step.

Every day the Kyuubi would train with Naruto by taking the form of a shadow clone and fight Naruto at his full capacity to toughen him up. The Kyuubi noticed that Naruto's body started to get very muscular at the age of thirteen and that his determination to destroy the Konoha rivaled his own rage and hate. Naruto had enlisted in the Sand village academy by the request of the Kyuubi, it seems the Kyuubi wanted Naruto to learn more techniques and not just from the scroll he stole. Naruto thought it was just a waste of time since he could not stand out and had to be way below average so his skills would not draw attention to himself. Naruto eventually started to like the academy because he was learning a new jutsu from another village that help increase his potential no matter how small.

Many of the students thought Naruto was anti-social because he rarely spoke and he never hung out with anyone at the school. Naruto would come home with school work go to his part-time job and do jutsu training everyday by making at least fifty shadow clones that would help him practice using his jutsu to master it in a weeks' time that would normally take months or years depending on the level of the technique.

_**"Naruto you need to find another sparring partner, I have taken you as far as I can go. You are the perfect weapon of revenge but we need victims to see exactly how far you come. We need to ask questions here to see if they have any idea if we can find Orochimaru who can take us to the next level. We need more jutsu's to be complete."**_ Said the Kyuubi as he was in the body of a clone.

"Easier said than done, I can't go full strength on the students because it will cause unwanted attention to us. If we go and pick out random victims some may know how to fight, some may not and that would start and investigation on the attacks on the villagers. We need strong fighters that can take punishment and be able to kill us with their skills." Said Naruto as he conversed with the Kyuubi in his head.

Naruto knew the Kyuubi would not let up unless he found someone strong or someone who was on his level. Then Naruto had an idea, bandits that preyed on weary travelers no one would miss them and many bandits were rogue ninjas that fell on hard times. As Naruto told the Kyuubi his plan he could hear the Kyuubi laughing as to say job well done. As Naruto made plans for his targets, the Kyuubi told Naruto to start reading books such as Modern Warfare, The Art of Espionage and Close Quarter Combat Scenario to make his mind sharp. Naruto hated reading but if he did not he would never rest because the Kyuubi would howl at him for not following orders all through the night in his head and nag him all morning until it was done. As Naruto made two clones each one grabbed a book and started reading. As the one clone finished reading the book in five hours uninterrupted he vanished and Naruto gained its knowledge. When the other clone finished it did the same thing and vanished leaving Naruto just a little bit wiser. Now Naruto had just finished his book and was dead beat tired from all of that reading.

_**"Naruto you have one more book to read and then we will make our plans for the bandits**_." Said the Kyuubi.

"Hey I read three damn books already I'm tired of reading! Then you want me to read another long boring book and also make preparations for the bandits tonight?" Screamed Naruto inside his head at his host.

_**"You will like this book, read the title." **_Said the Kyuubi.

As Naruto looked at the book it read: Konoha Bloodline Families a Breakdown of Its Fire Country Clans.

"When did I pick this up at the library? This is the book I should have read first." Said Naruto as now he was excited to read the book.

_**"You really don't have any patience or notice things around you, do you young cub? I told you to pick up the books as I read the titles and you didn't pay any attention at all.**_ "As the Kyuubi raised its voice in Naruto's head.

"That wasn't a library it was a mausoleum." As Naruto sat down to read the book.

* * *

As he finished reading it he noticed it was almost dark outside. So he started packing up some ninja tools when he heard the Kyuubi speak.

"Leave your ninja weapons here and just use your jutsu's, if you can't take out these vagrants with the skills you learned then this is far as you were meant to come!" Said the Kyuubi with anger.

Naruto felt uncomfortable about not using his tools but he felt the Kyuubi was right on both statements. As Naruto headed to the carriage he quickly mounted the horses and headed for the gate. As he approached the gate he heard Kimko the gatekeeper greet him.

"Hey Mikado how are you? You're not planning to leave the village tonight are you? I mean the desert is a goldmine for thieves for innocent travelers on the road, maybe you should wait for tomorrow morning when it's safer." Said Kimko with worry in her voice.

"I'm not going that far I'm supposed to meet my relatives half way and receive some supplies that's all, I'll be okay." Said Naruto with a phony smile and even more false words.

Kimko looked worried but she still opened the gate for Naruto as he rode away from the village. As he rode the carriage the Kyuubi kept going over the tactics for eliminating the bandits.

As they were on the road he pulled over for about two hours and set up camp, there was no sign of life on the road as he waited patiently for something to happen.

"Maybe I should walk around on foot to see if I can find these bandits? There hasn't been anyone on this road coming or going, I hope this wasn't a big waste of time." As Naruto started talking out loud.

As he started walking further down the road Naruto saw a camp fire a little ways down.

_**"Follow that trail to the camp and you will find the bandits down the road, there are eleven of them hurry before they decide to leave."**_ Said the Kyuubi as he felt the negative emotion from the campfire.

"How can you be sure it could be a bunch of children or travelers on the road?" Asked Naruto about how he was so certain they were there.

_**"I feel their hatred, follow the path to the campfire there you'll put your skills to what you learned to the test."**_ The Kyuubi was excited by the potential massacre his vessel was about to perform.

As Naruto walked the path he walked dead in the center of the camp, he went directly to the fire and warmed his hands over the flame.

"What the hell? Some kid just walked into the camp like he owns the damn place." Said the muscular looking ninja with an battle-ax.

"This kid is definitely off his rocker, just kill him and let's get back to more important things." Said the short looking man with a knife.

"That's funny I feel eleven chakra signatures but I only see ten of you assholes, oh well I guess practice is practice I'll find the other asshole later."

As the two of the outlaws stood up, Naruto just shook his head. With his speed he was like a blur, Naruto took both bandits out with a single attack as he grabbed their two knives of the side of his enemy, he quickly got between the two bandits and planted the knives deep into their hearts. As the bodies hit the ground the outlaws could not believe their eyes. It was if they had blinked and both men laid stretch out dead on the ground. Suddenly all eight bandits got up they figured he was unarmed and that it would be easier to kill him, plus he was just a snot nose little kid that probably got lucky because those two were drinking.

As Naruto got in his stance to pounce on his prey. He waited patiently like a wolf preying on a lamb. As they rushed him Naruto quickly evaded the man with an battle-ax by side stepping him and striking him in his Adams apple so hard he backed up choking. Two men rushed him at the same time with their swords, Naruto grabbed the outlaw's wrist and spun and kick his legs from underneath him; he caught the taller swordsman's by the arm and kicked the hilt of the sword so it flew high in the air. Naruto concentrated his chakra into his fist and struck the bigger swordsman so hard by his heart it stop his heart from beating instantly. Naruto caught the sword on its way down and stabbed the taller swordsman on the ground through the neck with his own sword. As the other five bandits rushed Naruto, he quickly pulled out the sword in the man's neck and threw the sword at the closest bandit cleaving one of the bandit arm off; as they confronted Naruto he evaded every attack the outlaw threw at him ease. As Naruto struck each bandits kidney, liver, eyes and heart, they all hit the ground with extreme force and couldn't move because of the well placed blows on their vital organs. The large man with the battle-ax seeing this attacked Naruto while he stayed stationary. The large man with the battle-ax was so terrified that he did not notice Naruto would move only at the last second every time to avoid the ax on a downward thrust.

"You really are dumb ass aren't you? You just killed your own teammates by trying to smash my head in." As Naruto pointed down with his finger as the bandit followed Naruto's finger.

The large bandit couldn't believe it, he was so afraid of this killer demon child that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Each and every one of his teammates met death by his battle-ax As the last bandit look at Naruto he backed up in fear ready to run from this small pint size demon. The bandit stopped in his tracks and fell down dead from a kunai to the back from a young looking man with glasses.

"Ahh the eleventh bandit and he killed his own, no honor among thieves. Well I guess that just leaves you and me?" "Naruto was now warmed up for another fight.

"You truly are an interesting kid with strength I never seen before and movement as fast as the wind itself, but don't think that I'm some common thief. I came to destroy this band of robbers from ever stealing from my master ever again but you beat me to the punch." Said the young man with the glasses.

"Talk, talk, talk, this ends now so I can go home get some sleep as well something to eat, I'm starving over here you four eye geek." Naruto said it menacingly toward his opponent in front of him.

As they clashed Naruto could not believe it this young man with the glasses was good, he was better than anyone he ever faced in his life. He could keep up with Naruto's speed easily and his taijutsu was so astonishing that it made Naruto back up and take time to come up with a battle plan on combatting such a strong opponent. As Naruto looked at the young man with glasses, the young man with glasses made a hand sign and his hands started glowing with chakra.

_**"Be careful cub, this kid is no ordinary bandit he seems to be methodical as you are and I believe he is holding back just the same as you are with a trump card of his own"**_ Said the Kyuubi as he began to worry about his container's safety.

"I know and what's that strange hand jutsu he just made?" Naruto began to move more vigilantly against his opponent advances.

As the young man rushed Naruto he struck Naruto across his back and Naruto could feel his entire muscles go limp in his shoulder area. Naruto quickly spun and tried to kick his opponent but it was met with the hands of that strange glowing jutsu as his foot felt like it went dead. As Naruto hobbled back he could see his attacker knew that he was in complete control of the situation now. Naruto wished now he had brought some weapons.

"I must say you truly are impressive individual but it's time for you to go the netherworld, my young little friend." Said the man in the glasses.

As he rushed Naruto with his glowing hand Naruto performed the Sarutobi Shadow Dance perfectly and was able to evade his attack and break the young man's wrist and ankle by punching and kicking his joint with a surge of chakra from his hand and foot. As the young man backed up from the pain, he looked at Naruto and smiled ear to ear.

"My master would have loved to meet you, a perfect weapon, uncaring, ingenious and bold. Orochimaru it seems my time may draw short against this demon child, I hope I can kill him to make you proud" As he stood up waiting for another attack from his assailant.

"Wait you know Orochimaru? Take me to him I need to speak with him; he is the only one who can help me become better than I am. He is essential to our plans" said Naruto.

"Our plans? Who are you working for kid? Why should I trust you? Your nothing but cold hearted killer. The man in the glasses backed up to see just what this boy's objective plan was and why did he need Orochimaru.

"I so far only took out the ones who deserve it and the ones who came after me, I haven't killed any innocents but I will get those who tortured me with loneliness and hatred I deserve retribution from that abuse I took for years by their hands." Naruto eyes started to glow red with anger activating his suppress anger for revenge.

The young man saw this and was just a little startled by that sight. As he looked at the young kid up and down he figured his master would like to meet this child who was close to mastering the ninja way of destruction at such an early age.

"We will meet in two weeks' time three miles from here by that wall called Serenity; there you will have an audience with lord Orochimaru. My name is Kabuto what's yours?"

"When I meet your master I'll tell him personally!" Naruto began to limp away from Kabuto and headed back home. The injuries he sustained from Kabuto were not fatal but it hurt like hell.

_**"Good work cub you faced many strong opponents today with your bare hands and faced an even stronger opponent than you and walked away stronger for it… but you need even more training. When you get home, make more shadow clones than you ever made and increase all of your jutsu's because we need to be prepared just in case of a double cross by that glass wearing freak."**_ As the Kyuubi conveyed his pride into his young cub.

"I just finished fighting someone that could have killed me and I'm injured and you want me to go home and practice at three in the morning?"

_**"Cub this fight should have motivated you even more to become better skilled than him. Be stronger than him so the next time his death will be quick by your hands." **_

Naruto smiled, he was proud of what he accomplished tonight but he knew that the Kyuubi was right. He didn't care if he had to practice for sixty-four hours straight; he was going to make sure that his skills weren't going to be rivaled by anyone.


	6. Hinata's Dedication

**Chapter 6: Hinata's Dedication**

As Hinata could not believe her ears, Sakura and Shikamaru wanted her to give up the search for Naruto.

"No I refuse to give up on Naruto! He's my friend and he could be in serious danger!" Hinata's tears began to run down her face.

"Hinata I'm not telling you to totally forget about Naruto but he may be dead isn't that what Iruka-sensei believes? I mean you said it yourself he said that Mizuki had killed Naruto?" Said Sakura with no emotion in her tone.

"No, I said probably could have. Naruto if one thing is a survivor and you want me to give up on him? "As she began to cry now.

"Listen Hinata I know you don't want to hear this but every time we think we have a lead it ends up being a dead end. I know that someone is deliberately erasing Naruto information but it could be the council doing Naruto a favor. Everyone in this village seems to have some dislike for Naruto for some unknown reason but maybe Mizuki did kill Naruto and they are keeping it buried to honor him. That's why Mizuki maybe serving a life sentence, for being a child murderer. Look at the villagers no one seems to care except for us. We have to start our Genin training now it will be difficult; things are just starting to get back to normal after nearly five months after Naruto disappeared. The Jounin are really going to work us after that delay, they say we may have to wait two and a half to three years to be considered Chunin because of that Naruto incident. All I'm saying is we will look for more evidence after we do our training, I'll even ask Choji to give us a hand." Shikamaru gave a smirk to say you can trust me.

"Yeah, I will have Ino to help also." Said Sakura as she hugged her friend.

As Hinata could see that she was out number about the situation, she decided that she would make time after her training to keep on searching for her friend.

* * *

At The Hokage Tower

"My retrieval team could not find Naruto Uzumaki, it's like he just vanished off the face of the planet. We first believe he was in the Sand village but we search there perfectly we even investigated the Kazekage to see if he had Naruto a prisoner. My suggestion is to forget about Naruto and focus on making the Genin stronger. Naruto is probably, no Naruto is dead and we should not waste not another minute searching for a lost cause. "Said the ANBU in the dog mask.

"Am I not the Hokage of this village? It is not your place to tell me to stop searching for Naruto. Your job is to find him at all cost. We have the scroll now we need him back, Naruto is important to this village and we will bring one of our own home!" The Third Hokage looked at his ANBU foot soldier with disgust on his answer to Naruto.

"Forgive me lord Hokage, I was out of line. Someone else is also looking for Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara. I have been able to get rid of all evidence about Naruto and store it at the Hokage black ops vault but they are very thorough in their search. I was wondering if I should talk to their parents to make them stop looking." Said the ANBU ninja as he remained on one knee.

"No, I don't want them to give up hope they are searching for a friend and if this give them comfort knowing they are looking for Naruto who are we to take it away?" As the Third Hokage looked out the window smiling. He was glad to hear that someone cared and took the time to help look for Naruto.

As the ANBU walked out of the office he never saw the Third Hokage so mad before especially about it concerning Naruto Uzumaki.

_"What's so special about this kid any ways? Hell most people in this village is ecstatic that the bastard is no longer around."_

As he approached his squad they could tell things did not go well. As they leaned up against the wall they all waited for the bad news.

"We have to continue the search for the fox kid simple and plain. The Third Hokage wish for us to proceed and look for any leads concerning Naruto Uzumaki. "Said the ANBU in the wolf mask as he took a deep breath in.

"What leads? Two dead shinobi? One crazy ninja and a cripple who can't remember anything past yesterday? He asks for the impossible, the kid is dead simple and plain. There is no way he could survive this long by himself." Said the ANBU in hawk mask who felt like his comrades.

"Well we can start with Hyuuga girl; she seems to care for Naruto maybe he told her where he would go if he was going to leave the village? We probably can catch her after school to talk to her? "The female ANBU in the snake mask pointed to the academy where Hinata attended.

As Hinata was walking home all for ANBU ninjas surrounded her. The first thing Hinata thought was they are looking for Naruto and wanted her to stop interfering.

"Yes what do you want with me?" As she stammered at every word that came out of her mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki if he was to leave the village do you know where he would go?" Said the female ANBU in the snake mask?

"Is Naruto still alive? "Hinata's heart began to race hoping that her prayers were answered?

"Answer the question!" said the other ANBU.

"He never said where he would go; this village is his home he would never leave it willingly. " Hinata began to get nervous again, was Naruto truly alive?

"Did Naruto ever talk to someone outside the village?"

"Enough of your questions, I want some of my questions answered right now!" Hinata couldn't believe it she actually raised her voice to get information about her friend. "Naruto is a survivor he would not roll over and die easy for no one, ask Mizuki he knows everything, in fact take me to see Mizuki I could get him to answer where Naruto is at." As she looked uncompromising into their masks.

The ANBU did not know what to do and they were completely out of ideas. But taking the heir of the Hyuuga clan to a prison is something they would never do. They knew that Hiashi Hyuuga would confront the Hokage. They all knew if Mizuki could resist the ANBU ways of not cooperating, what chance does a little girl have?

"I think we should take her, were running out of ideas and time. If Naruto is alive we cut our chances down dramatically of where to look. We all don't want to search for him the next twenty years do we?" Said the ANBU in the wolf mask.

As they told Hinata to follow them, all knew it would be serious consequences for their action but they had no more ideas to brainstorm on what to do.

As Hinata walked through the prison gate she was led to a room surrounded by four other ninjas and the ANBU that came with her. She could tell that they weren't taking any chances with her safety. As Mizuki was led in, she saw the guard whisper something to Mizuki and she wondered what it was.

"Well if isn't cute and cuddly Hinata Hyuuga what do I owe the honor for your visit?" Said Mizuki as he had a full of yourself attitude.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Was her only reply.

"You like that beast don't you? I see the way stared at him when you were in class at the Nine…"

"Watch your tongue Mizuki or you will really have it hard in here, so far you had it easy but I can send you to the murderers' part of the prison and tell them that you killed a child they would love to get their hands around your neck." Said the guard as he pressed his baton into Mizuki's chest.

"Fine Naruto, like I said he ran off, I don't know, I don't care and hope he dies of great pain for sticking me in this prison for the rest of my life!" Said Mizuki as he balled up his fist and looked at Hinata.

"Naruto didn't do this to you, you did it to yourself. Naruto did not have the skills to defeat someone like you, you're a Chunin and Naruto is still in the academy so don't expect me to believe he put you in here." As Hinata yelled more loudly than she thought possible.

"Naruto used the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ on me; he actually pulled it off to perfection. That bastard have a demon in him that can …" Mizuki received a back hand slap from the guard for trying to talk about the Kyuubi to Hinata.

"Liar, Naruto can't make any kind of clones properly that's why he failed at the academy!" Yelled Hinata at the top of her lungs.

"Took me by surprise as well, the kid had it in him the whole time he just needed the proper motivation to inspire him to become more fruitful with his jutsu. You can forget it Naruto isn't coming back and if he does he won't be the same as you remember him. Forget about Naruto and concentrate on better things in life than that bastard he isn't worth remembering." Mizuki hated Naruto and he hated that someone from a prestigious clan was concern about him.

"You're wrong I remember him, I can't sleep at night because I worry for him. I wonder if he's safe and warm and have enough food to eat. I wonder if he misses the village does he miss me. Every time I try to picture him, I start to remember how people in this village treated him and I get sad, sadder than I have ever been in my life. I just want him safe that's all; I want him back in the village where I can see him smile again." Hinata began to cry for Naruto's pain for the way he was treated.

The ANBU in the wolf mask felt empathy for Hinata, here he was not caring if Naruto is alive or not but he saw a young girl suffering from the heartache over losing Naruto. He decided right here and now that he would give it two hundred percent to bring Naruto back to the Konoha. It was the least he could do for making a young girl hurt so much inside.

As Mizuki looked at Hinata, he could not help but to look down in shame.

"Take me back to my cell now I have no more to say here." He stood up bound in chains waiting for them to open the door so he could return to his cell.

"Please give me any information, I'm begging you!" As Hinata stood up and was about to approach Mizuki when she was stopped by the ANBU.

Mizuki stopped in his tracks after hearing the young girl plea for help.

"If Naruto was going somewhere he would start by looking for Orochimaru, if he's still alive he would seek him out. I told him about Orochimaru how powerful he was and that he is the only one who the Leaf village can't stand against. Naruto wanted to leave the village and get strong I suspect that he wants to find Orochimaru to make his dream come true. As Mizuki started to head back to his cell, he couldn't figure out why he told Hinata of all people.

"What Orochimaru! Hurry we have to report this to the Hokage right away! Someone take Hinata home safely!" The ANBU jumped upon hearing that name mentioned by Mizuki.

"Who is Orochimaru? Why would Naruto seek him out for power? Why is everyone so terrified of that name?" Hinata could tell that all the adults knew who exactly who he was and were scared just by the name alone.

"Hinata you must not repeat what you heard here, you must keep this to yourself. Everyone in this room is sworn to secrecy, let's go now to the Hokage Towers" said the ANBU in the wolf mask as got his team together.

As they took Hinata back home they quickly ran to the Hokage to give a report of what was told to them. As the Hokage listened to their report with great alarm of the situation. He felt that if anyone who found about this information would spread it and cause anxiety among the villagers.

"Make sure that the guards keep quiet and move Mizuki to an isolated area and make sure he doesn't get any visitors until we can figure out these bizarre circumstances of event that's taking place." Said the Third Hokage as he lit his pipe and looked out his window.

"Yes lord Hokage." All the ANBU answered at the same time and departed.

_"Naruto you are in great danger, whatever you do don't go looking for Orochimaru he is the vilest criminal the Leaf village ever produced. You have your own path to follow and it's not with him."_ As the Third Hokage put his head down in shame as he felt he let Naruto down.


	7. The True Power of Naruto

**Chapter 7: The Power of Naruto Revealed**

As Naruto waited at the Wall of Serenity, he could not wait to meet Orochimaru to learn even more powerful jutsu's to become stronger. All he could think about was how everything is going as planned. It had been a long grueling eight months but his training paid of extensively he was now a true ninja in body and spirit but not on paper. It was close to midnight and Kabuto was nowhere to be seen, Naruto began to get a little antsy for being stuck in one spot for so long.

"Well I see that you really wanted to meet Orochimaru that bad, you were here for a whole hour waiting?" Said Kabuto as he walked out nonchalant into the opening.

"You kept me waiting and you watch me? What kind of games are you playing and where is Orochimaru, Kabuto? How the hell did you heal so quick from a set of broken bones?"

"I heal fast and not just yet will you meet the master, you have to prove yourself to Orochimaru that you're worthy to meet him, even though I told him about you and he is interested in your abilities. He wants to know who told you about him and where is your allegiance. He wants to see your skills for himself to make sure that you're not some run of the mill every day ninja not worthy of his time. He wants you to enter the Steel and Death Tournament no holds barred where the only rule is you survive." Kabuto handed a pass to enter the tournament to Naruto.

"I heard of that but I thought it just a rumor that was spread across the village for something to talk about, just hearsay. They say ninjas lose their lives at this tournament." Naruto just looked at Kabuto and wonder did he really know Orochimaru?

"It's no hearsay; this is the only way you can talk to Orochimaru. Don't worry about the fee to enter that has been taken care of just show up on time. If you win the money is yours and you meet my master but if you lose you will never seek Orochimaru out again, understand."

"That wasn't the agreement we made Kabuto, but fine I'll enter this tournament how long do I have to practice before it starts?" Said Naruto as his anger began to rise.

"Well I will say about nineteen hours, but I would use about six of them to relax." As Kabuto started to walk away from the blond.

"What kind of crap is this? What the hell are you trying to pull Kabuto? I swear if this a setup I'll do more than break your wrist and ankle next time! I'll put you in so much pain that you will beg for me to end your life!" Said Naruto as he pulled out his kunai.

Kabuto didn't care about the threat because he thought this young ninja in front of him was nothing, he was lower than the dirt itself.

"Any way you will go by the name Saddler, it's foreign so it will not blow your cover at the Sand village Mikado Tae Shin." Kabuto smiled at Naruto threateningly letting him know that it was knowledge and not threats that put fear into the hearts' of ninjas.

Naruto could not believe it; Kabuto planned it this way for a meeting two weeks away so he could get information on him to use at his pleasure. Even though it was a false name if he got that far and knew where he lives he could dig a whole lot deeper, who knows what he would come up with. As Naruto looked at Kabuto walk away, he knew that he would be a big problem down the line.

As Naruto started home, he was a little nervous about the tournament. He knew that most were ninjas looking for a big pay out and some assassins were looking to become famous. As he went home he went straight to sleep.

* * *

As Naruto woke up in the morning he knew he couldn't do anything strenuous because he had his work cut out for him in tonight fights. As he did a light practice he started to look around to see if anyone was watching him.

_"Great now I'm becoming paranoid_." As he continued to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

He came inside his home he had a nice light breakfast as he looked around the house he saw the old couple picture that helped him and paid the price with their life. He actually felt guilty about that but realized it was the ninjas fault they could have easily disarmed them but they wanted just to kill someone so they used that attack as an excuse. Naruto decided to mold his chakra so more so it would be honed to perfection. After molding his chakra he went over some basic ninjutsu to help prepare him for the battle of his life.

* * *

As Time Flew By

Naruto waited by the Wall of Serenity for Kabuto to take him to the tournament. As Kabuto approached he smiled at Naruto.

"Ready Saddler? Destroy all your opponents and don't get yourself killed." Said Kabuto as they walked side by side.

Naruto had almost forgotten that was his current alias to use in this tournament.

"How far do we have to go to get there?" Asked Naruto?

"It's a ten minute walk, you will be fighting at the abandoned coliseum downhill from here." Said Kabuto as he pointed to the stadium.

"Wait want that bring unwanted attention and the Sand ninjas of the village out here? They will try and raid this place and take people prisoner?" Said Naruto as he made a sudden stop.

"You really are gullible little boy, better wise up Mikado. Everybody's hands have been paid even the officials and the Sand ninjas will not to interfere. You keep your mind on the match that's all you need to worry about. "As Kabuto cut his eyes at Naruto.

As Naruto entered the stadium he could not believe that there were so many people here to come and see a death match. The matches did not even start yet and the crowd was so loud that he couldn't even hear Kabuto talking to him.

"Wait I need a mask, some of these people could be from the village I live in, if they recognize me my cover is blown." Naruto quickly ducked his head to the ground so no one could see his face.

"I have you covered already, take this mask and put it on this will cover half your face so no one will be able to recognize you." Kabuto handed Naruto a light blue mask with black imprints on it.

As Naruto put on the mask, he felt that this would be perfect for him he could breathe and he could see perfectly.

"Remember this is a gauntlet match so pace yourself well there is no coming back the next day and continue where you left off." As Kabuto walked away.

As the contestants took their place on the sidelines, all of the combatants looked at Naruto and giggled. He was short he had on a ridiculously looking mask on and he was dressed in orange and black. Although muscular he was no way built like the rest of his opponents.

As the tournament began the first match up was a man name Gravven, he was going up against a woman named Sueng.

As they bowed to each other they waited for the referee to say begin. As the official shouted fight, they both rushed each other with blinding speed as each tore into the other with such ferocious intent to kill; most spectators turned their heads at their violent primal rage. As it looked like Gravven was ready to win Sueng quickly did a hand sign that released a barrage of needles that penetrated Gravven leaving him vulnerable to attack. Sueng rush Gravven with such a kick to the head you could hear the bone snap in his neck. The whole stadium went crazy from that scene and stood up and cheered her for killing him.

Naruto just stood there and looked at the body laid out as some men came to retrieve the combatant. Naruto knew now there were definitely very skilled ninjas as combatants in the tournament, he figured he would not use any ninjutsu until the last round or if he really needed too. As the combatants dwindled down Naruto could now tell that it was at least six ninjas that maybe were on Chunin levels and three very skilled assassins that were no push over that knew just a little bit ninjutsu. As the announcer called for the name Saddler, Naruto left the bench and walked onto the field. Everyone in the stadium began to laugh hysterically about a child taking part in this tournament. People started to place bets that he would get killed in three moves or less. As they called the other combatant Fujizowa to come to the field, the whole stadium got silent. This was last year's runner up whom only lost by not being able to continue after twenty minutes of grueling torture by his opponent.

"Don't worry you little shit, I'll make it real quick where you won't feel that much pain when I snap your neck." Said Fujizowa with a callous attitude.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you, you big piece of shit!" Said Naruto as he lifted up his middle finger.

The rest of the combatants on the bench heard what Naruto said and wonder if he was crazy for pissing off someone like him. Even the people in the front row of the stadium wonder the same thing.

As the referee looked at both warriors he yelled fight. Quickly Fujizowa rushed Naruto trying to land a heavy blow to end things. Naruto easily evaded the blow and smacked Fujizowa on the side of the face with an opened handed smack. Fujizowa looked at Naruto and rushed with a kick to Naruto head, Naruto dodged again and back hand slapped him to the face this time. Fujizowa anger rose as he pulled out a small sword. As he swung the sword showing he had a great skill using the blade Naruto just stood there waiting for him to attack. As he rushed Naruto he could not understand how Naruto could dodge a blade so close. He could literally feel Naruto's breath and could not strike Naruto at all. Naruto stopped and looked at Fujizowa as Naruto rushed Fujizowa he struck Fujizowa's throat making him gasp for air. Naruto grabbed Fujizowa by the wrist and flipped him down on his back Naruto quickly grabbed his opponent's blade and pierced Fujizowa through his hands. Fujizowa yelled yield as loud as he could because he did not want to die. As Naruto rose up the crowd was silent, they could not believe that Fujizowa last year's runner up was defeated in four moves. All who placed their bets lost everything even the bookies. Kabuto smiled at Naruto to say job well done. As Naruto returned to the bench all combatants eyes were on him.

As the rest of warriors number dwindled down Naruto only had to fight only once since his opponent forfeited before they even stood up. Naruto had thought it would be against Sueng but she was nearly cut to shred by an S-rank criminal known as Shendo the Headhunter. He had a nasty habit of taking peoples skulls and using them for trophies as the rumor went, he was very skilled at many jutsu's and no one knew who he was until his first match when he completely destroyed his opponent with one deadly swipe that left his opponent headless. Sueng figured she could take him down and use the bounty on his head with the prize money but he was too much for her and the officials had nine security members jump and stop Shendo from doing the same thing again. The crowd was so disturb by what he did last time many started to walk out and the rest booed in protest at that horrible sight. As she was being carried out she had them stop by Naruto.

"Forfeit, he isn't normal kid don't throw your life away on some contest. He's on another level and he is a cold blooded killer that wants his prey to suffer" Said Sueng as she grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"I'm far from normal either, let's see whose better and let's see if he's on my level." Said Naruto as he headed to the center of the ring.

As Sueng look at Naruto, she never saw that much confidence in one so young, he believed in himself completely and he was brave personified.

"Good luck kid, I'm going to watch your match from the sidelines as they patch me up."

As Naruto was called to the ring he looked dead into the eyes of Shendo, he could see the hate in his eyes and the Kyuubi could feel that dark temptation of delight on fighting another demon like himself.

As both bowed Shendo began to laugh.

"I feel your hatred but it's useless against me, it strong but mines is stronger. I'm going to collect your head it will be my most prized collection, the head of an idiot child who challenged a demon." As he waved around that blade of his threateningly.

Naruto just smiled. As the referee looked at both of them he yelled fight. Shendo quickly swung his blade at Naruto's head, Naruto was barely able to duck in time Shendo rushed Naruto and punched him so hard blood flew from his mouth. Naruto quickly backed flipped out of harm's way when he seen that sword coming down to cleave him in half.

"_**His bloodlust is increasing dramatically already, he's actually moving quicker and getting stronger. You better do something quick young cub." **_Said the Kyuubi as he felt the evil emotions flowing from Shendo.

As Shendo rushed in again he landed another blow to Naruto's jaw and a kick to his chest. Naruto paused and took a second to make up a battle plan to slow this mad man down. Shendo this time threw the sword and Naruto dodged it but as he turned around he saw the sword heading straight toward his head like a boomerang. Naruto was able to roll away from getting decapitated but it cut him across the back. Now Naruto had to worry about him throwing that cleaver of a sword at him and it coming back to cut him in half. As Shendo moved in for the killed Naruto used the Sarutobi Shadow Dance and caught his arm and struck at Shendo's rib. Naruto noticed that he hurt his hand more than he hurt Shendo. Then it came to him, Shendo was wearing light body armor but how was he moving that fast? Naruto quickly kicked a stone and hit Shendo in the leg. As Naruto heard a "cling" sound he knew that Shendo was covered in body armor from head to toe.

"_**I think you better use your ace in the hole." **_Said the Kyuubi as he gave Naruto advice on how to defeat his enemy.

"So that's it, that body armor is what's keeping you from harm but I got something just for that."

As Naruto looked at Shendo he yelled! "**Shadow Clone** **Jutsu**".

About sixty clones surrounded Shendo. He could not believe his eyes; it was unheard of a ninja making that many and not being chakra exhausted. Shendo quickly picked up his sword and started hacking away at all the clones leaving a puff of smoke in the air.

"I don't care if you make a thousand clones they will meet my sword. I already cut those clones numbers of yours down by half what are you going to do now boy?" Yelled Shendo as he was in ecstasy from hacking away the clones.

Naruto motion for his clones to surround Shendo as he tried to hack each one the clones, they evaded his sword and latched onto Shendo's body holding on to dear life.

"That's it? They're just going to hold me? I thought you were a better fighter than that I'll bust out of their grasp with no problem and kill you slow with my sword. I'm going to enjoy peeling the skin of your frail little body." As he started laughing sinisterly at Naruto.

"No I win, you lost." Said Naruto as he smiled at Shendo.

"**Shadow Clone Explosion!**" Shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

As a series of exploding clones detonated all over Shendo's body. He fell down from multiple injuries; his armor could do nothing to help from that kind of blast from all those clones that latched onto his body. As the crowd saw a humongous crater and Shendo laid out in it with his arm missing and both of his legs gone. The whole stadium stood up as if there was electricity in their seat. No one could believe it a child taking down an S-rank criminal and winning the Steel and Death tournament at the same time. This is something people would be telling their grandchildren about. How a seemingly innocent kid defeated a monster. As Naruto headed back to the bench Sueng smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Kabuto quickly motioned for Naruto to exit the coliseum.

"Meet us by the Wall of Serenity in an hour." As Kabuto blended in with the crowd and disappeared.

As Naruto gave a nod, the official came and handed Naruto his winning and shook his hand.

"I am so glad that you won, that monster was nothing more than psychopath that entered for the sole reason to kill for fun. I hope next year you will enter. Since you're still so young you can only get stronger." As the official smiled and congratulated him once more.

As Naruto left the coliseum he could still hear the excitement in the spectators' voices about the match. As he walked down to his meeting place he waited for Kabuto to fulfill his part of the deal.

As everyone was gone, Naruto waited patiently for Orochimaru.

"Nice fight Mikado, I knew you could pull it off." As Kabuto approached him non-threateningly.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Said Naruto as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry he couldn't make it but I will tell him you won the match with flying colors." Kabuto smiled at Naruto to let him know that he was in charge.

"Liar, than who is that hiding inside that tree listening to us talking?" Said Naruto as he got off the wall.

"Oh, he really is an interesting kid. To pick up on me while I'm in my stealth jutsu is very impressive very impressive indeed." Said the voice coming from the tree." How long have you known I was there?"

"You been here for twenty minutes now and only moved twice" Said Naruto as he watch Orochimaru phase through the tree as if he was a ghost.

"No need for this charade any longer." As Orochimaru approached Naruto with a grand smile on his face.

"Why are you looking for me?" Asked Orochimaru." Who told you of me?"

"I come to learn from you, all of your jutsu to put my plan into motion. The one who told me of you was a ninja I don't know his name it was only in passing. "Said Naruto not wanting to give out his identity to the both of them.

"Come now Naruto Uzumaki you can tell me it was Mizuki, if we are to train together as master and disciple we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Orochimaru walk in a circle around Naruto examining his physical appearance and his calmness as he knew that Naruto would grow to be a powerful ninja.

Naruto was shocked how could he had known about him.

"Don't be surprised I am from the Leaf village and you used my old sensei stance **Sarutobi Shadow Dance** which I must say you did at pure perfection. I am curious how long it took you to learn the **Shadow Clone Explosion**".

"Less than one week." Said Naruto as he remained calm and collective about the situation.

"Really? You truly are one of a kind. I wonder if it has something to do with the Kyuubi inside you." Said Orochimaru as he took his finger and pressed it against Naruto's arm muscle.

"This can't be the kid; he has black hair and dark black eyes? He's not using any dye looked at the hair on his arms and eye brows it's not blonde!" Roar Kabuto because he thought the child in front of him wasn't Naruto.

"I'm suspecting the Kyuubi had something to do with it eh Naruto? Show me how you did it." Orochimaru couldn't keep from being totally excited about what just fell into his hands.

As Naruto looked at the both of them, his facial features and hair return to what he looked like.

As Orochimaru laughed, he looked at Naruto.

"I'll train you for one year and then you will leave and discover new jutsu's on your own for four months, then you will return to me. To return the favor of me helping you become stronger, I am putting together a plan for the future and I would like you to help with it, except my offer no questions asked. Do you agree with my terms Naruto Uzumaki?" Said Orochimaru as he held out his hand.

"Agreed' Said Naruto as he made a deal with the devil.

As Naruto headed off with Kabuto and Orochimaru he knew his plans was far greater than a simple agreement with Orochimaru and if need be it would be a broken.


	8. A Strange Man In The Bathhouse

**Chapter 8: A Strange Man In The Bathhouse**

It had been a long strenuous year for Naruto. He had nearly trained himself to death to reach his goal. Kabuto put Naruto on a strict training regimen and diet with his workout. Naruto body made drastic changes, he was now more muscular and his height had increased by four inches and his hair now reached down to the middle of his back. Kabuto and Orochimaru were so impressed by Naruto and his abilities that he became very essential to their future plans. Orochimaru had put some of the vilest and cruelest ninjas and mercenaries against Naruto and none could overcome his skills and determination in battle. Orochimaru knew that Naruto would be his greatest asset next to Kabuto against the Akatsuki. Although he never told Naruto about the organization that would be after him, he would eventually tell him after they destroyed the Leaf village together. Kabuto had seen how much Naruto had grown in all of his jutsu's but his arrogance and hatred grew more every passing day. Kabuto was the only ninja that Naruto could spar with and not hold back, but Kabuto knew that Naruto's strength and the power of the Kyuubi was something no mere ninja could match.

"So this is Orochimaru's number two guy now? I can't believe he chosen him over one of us, he doesn't even have the curse seal so maybe Orochimaru don't trust him or he's just a weak ninja?" As Tayuya watched Naruto lift the barbells over his head and back to his chest.

"Yeah, you don't look so tough! You still have milk on your breath; I bet if you and I would have a little match I would kick your ass all over the place." Said Sakon as he got up in Naruto's face.

"Yeah show me these skills that Orochimaru think in time you will be famous for."

Naruto just ignored them and smiled an evil grin.

"Come on or are you terrified of all four of us standing here? You're just a snot nose kid who Orochimaru is taking on a charity case..."

Naruto threw the barbell down on Kidōmaru's foot and quickly punched Tayuya in her mid-section and threw a well-placed uppercut to her face as she bent over from the blow to the stomach. He quickly grabbed Sakon by his hair and threw him into the wall knocking out three of his teeth. Kidōmaru spit out some webs at Naruto, Naruto quickly evaded and struck him in his Adams apple. Kidōmaru backed up from being hit in his Adams apple; he recovered and quickly made a spear out of his web from his mouth. He quickly rushed Naruto with the spear he made to impale him for striking him and his teammates. Naruto pulled out his kunai and countered ever move he made.

"You won't be able to hurt me boy! I coated my body with my webs and you can't penetrate it with a mere kunai."

Naruto focused some of the Kyuubi's chakra into his kunai and slashed Kidōmaru's body making him drop to both knees, bleeding from his chest profusely. Naruto grabbed Kidōmaru's hair and pulled it back exposing his throat, as he came down with a forward thrust his hand was caught by Orochimaru.

"Now, now Naruto-kun what did I tell you? I don't want any blood splattered in my home, you made your point now let him live. Good ninjas are hard to find and I don't feel like looking for a replacement so soon." As Orochimaru released Naruto's hand.

"You bastard I'm a woman! What the fuck man, you split my lip in two and broke my nose and damn near made me throw up my own stomach from that punch! We were just having a little fun with you, no need to be all serious!" As Tayuya was helped up by Kabuto as she continued to curse at Naruto.

Naruto walked away and grabbed the barbell and continued to work out without saying another word. As the freaky five the name Naruto gave them to be funny pulled themselves off the floor, they left Orochimaru with his two trusted allies. As Orochimaru and Kabuto walked over to Naruto, they could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk only training to get stronger was his only motivation.

"Naruto-kun it's time for yourself journey to learn new jutsu from other masters and lands. When you return I will have big plans for your future. "As Orochimaru gave a hideous smile at Naruto.

"I will fulfill my end of the agreement and I will come back here in four months' time but my future is different from your plans!" As Naruto kept exercising ignoring the two completely.

"Why you arrogant little gnat how dare you be so rude to your master, show some respect or I will cut out your tongue and hand it to Orochimaru personally!" As Kabuto walked up on Naruto.

"Relax Kabuto." As Orochimaru put out his arm to stop his advancement toward Naruto. "Naruto bring back new jutsu's and make your master proud."

"I have one question this Rasengan it's so powerful that I believe no man can stand against it. I need to learn it, if I can learn this I can modify it to be the perfect offensive weapon ever made!" As he looked in his hand.

"I told you to forget about that jutsu, there have only been two alive that actually completed that jutsu and many have failed in disgrace on trying to complete it. Now I need you to take these papers and identification you will need them when you go to other villages. Read them and make sure you know all the false information on it "as Orochimaru handed the papers to Naruto.

As Naruto read the papers his eyes grew in astonishment.

"What the hell is this? You have me listed as a Konoha ninja and as a Genin? I went to the academy with some students there and the teachers they will never believe that someone with a new name could slip past their attention." Said Naruto with rage beyond belief.

"Don't worry your part of the Leaf from the other academy located in the south of the Fire country. It only produce about five Genin every three years or so and the trainer is on my payroll. He gave you a background story and false missions just like Kabuto. All you have to do is use this information and you will be fine, make sure you use the Konoha headband all the time in the villages." As Orochimaru and Kabuto walked away.

"_**This could be a good thing cub; we will have access to get into the Leaf village without being suspected of anything. We have improved so much over the last year that I know that Orochimaru can't defeat us!"**_ The Kyuubi tried to build up Naruto's abilities compared to Orochimaru.

"I'm not so sure, and when are you going to stop calling me cub?"

"_**When you live to be two hundred years old."**_ As the Kyuubi howled in Naruto's mind.

As Naruto had all of his basics packed for a four month quest to learn more jutsu's. He wasn't sad to leave Orochimaru's lair but ecstatic to find strong opponents to test his mettle against. As Naruto started his long journey on foot he wondered about Hinata and what she looked like now since they were both about to turn fifteen soon. Naruto could not understand why he thought of her, maybe it was those papers that said Konoha that made him reminisce about her. He tried not thinking about it, but the more he said he wouldn't the more he did. Even asking himself if he had stayed would they still be friends. He finally started to train to get her off his mind.

* * *

Back in the Konoha

"Well Hinata we finally are able to apply for Chunin status, aren't you proud? I mean we had a rough mission in the Land of Waves but we survived and people are talking about it?" Said Sakura as she smiled at her friend.

"I'm proud but in these Chunin exams we will face other ninjas that are good if not better so we have to practice. We have to think like Chunins or otherwise we will fail" Hinata tried to hurry and get away from her friend.

"Cheer up we will do great, I seen how you and Sasuke defeated that Haku on the bridge. He surrounded you two in ice and you use your Byakugan to help defeat him." As Sakura just smiled.

"Thank you Sakura but I must be off I need to look into something if you don't mind." As Hinata started to walk away once again from Sakura as she blocked her path.

"You know you won't find anything new? Naruto is gone, you need to move on it's not fair you look for him and give up on your social life. Their plenty of young ninjas that are interested in you but you won't give them a chance to get to know you." Said Sakura as she continued to grill Hinata about giving up her life for dead boy no one cares for.

Hinata smiled at Sakura and walked away feeling hurt inside her chest from that statement. As Hinata headed to the public ninja mission request office to look at the forms and reports made by the Konoha ninjas, she look for any information of any type of ninja matching Naruto's description. As she set out all the files she heard someone behind her.

"Relax it's just an old Hokage just checking to see how you're doing? Do you mind if I join you?" He asked as his smile warmed her heart that was hurting.

"No I don't mind." As she looked in his kind eyes and smiled.

"I see your still looking, that's good. May I ask why do you care so much for this young man, he's nearly been gone over two years? He would be fourteen going on fifteen soon just like you." As the Hokage looked at all the information on the desk with Hinata.

"B –because if it was me and I was missing I know that he wouldn't give up on me. I feel deep down in my heart that he is alive, I just can't explain it to you." As her eyes darted down.

"I understand continue your investigation, I hope you see some results." As he stood up and left the room to leave the young heiress to her thoughts.

As Hinata looked through the papers, she read about ten files and she came to something interesting. An assassin was defeated in and underground tournament. The assassin name was Shindo he was defeated by the **Shadow Clone Explosion **and** the Shadow Clone Jutsu** technique. The one who defeated him was named Saddler. He used many Konoha techniques to battle Shindo. We question Shindo who now is missing an arm and both legs because of his assailant attacks. To where this Saddler might be at, we were not able to come up with any solid leads but someone might be selling Konoha's secrets. The boy described is about twelve or thirteen years old dark black hair, dark eyes and wearing a mask that covered most of his face. This young man should be considered very dangerous since he defeated an S-class criminal.

Hinata stood up she knew it was Naruto. She remembered that Mizuki said he learned the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and there were reports before saying that Naruto was in the Sand country. For the first time in nearly two years she felt relief knowing Naruto might be alive. Now she would go home and practice and look for more information to come next week.

* * *

A Month Has Passed

As Naruto wondered from village to village fighting for money and learning new jutsu from certain masters, he decided to relax for just a little bit at a bath house. As he laid there enjoying himself he could not think about a care in the world. As he got up to leave he put on his clothes and started to head out. He decided to head through the back way to get to his hotel quicker. As he turned around the corner he saw a tall well-built man in his fifties staring at the women in the bathhouse.

"Hey you pervert what the hell are you doing? Get away from there you depraved freak!" As Naruto approached him to take the pervert out.

"I'm doing my research so keep it down Junior, I'm a writer and you're really starting to cause too much noise and causing unwanted attention is very bad for disrupting my creative thinking." Said the long white hair pervert as he continued to spy on the women in the bath house.

"Whatever I know a freak when I see one and believe me you're a freak in every way and form!"

Naruto was ready to attack the old goat and take him out.

As Naruto approached the perverted older man, the long haired man pointed his finger to Naruto to tell him to look around. As he did, there were about twenty women with sticks and brooms staring at Naruto. As they swung at Naruto, he tried explaining that he was trying to stop the old pervert from peeping that it was all a misunderstanding. Although he could have hurt the women but then the villagers would had attacked him for hurting them, plus it looked as if he was peeping with the old man.

"Get him ladies, one so young shouldn't be as perverted as him give him a couple a blows for me!" As the old pervert made a hand sign and a toad appeared. As he jumped on the summoning toad's back, the toad leaped him to safety.

Naruto quickly evaded all the sticks and brooms and ran after that pervert but could not catch up; he decided that he would leave the village after that bizarre incident that took place. As he headed out onto the road he was warned of danger by bandits by fellow travelers. Naruto didn't care he needed the work out so he was looking forward to a little action. As Naruto looked up at the night sky he wondered just who was that pervert at the bathhouse. He figured he would just let it go and move on to the next village in the morning. As he was half asleep he was awaken by evil chakra that he sensed through the ground, it was about twenty- six signatures. As Naruto ran to the chakra signatures at top speed, he could not wait to release his new jutsu he learned on the thieves. As he approached he saw an older man surrounded by the thieves, Naruto decided to do the old man a favor and get rid of all the bandits. As he walked up to the bandits he gave them all a stare that back them off.

"Well it seems that you cowards want to rob and kill this old man, well it won't happen when I'm here so either run or feel my power!" Said Naruto looking ready to destroy in an instant.

"You tell them squirt, show them your stuff!" As the old man decided to sit Indian style on the ground and watch the youngster do his thing.

As Naruto turned around to see what kind of remark like that came from and old man, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"The old pervert from the bath house! What the hell are you doing here! I should kick the shit out of you myself!" As Naruto started get even louder as he remembered the events at the village.

"I would concentrate on the matter at hand; they seem to really be pissed off and want to put you in the grave for interfering in their business. This should be interesting I haven't seen one of my countrymen from the village in years. Don't disappointment me squirt show them the power of Konoha's youth!" The old pervert began to yawn and point to his adversaries to let him know they were about to attack.

"Wait you're from the Konoha too? Hey you old pervert just what did you do to piss off all these bandits and why the hell should I take care of your dirty work? You probably spied on one of their wives, that's probably the reason they want to beat the shit out of you!" Naruto wish now he would've let the bandits kill the old pervert. But the bandits weren't going to listen to him now since he made that big speech about feel his power and flee.

"Eyes front you idiot, here they come!" Said the pervert as he pulled a jug of wine out to watch the fight as he drunk some sake.

As Naruto attacked the bandits with great speed, he was able to disarm many of the bandits within seconds. Naruto noticed that these bandits were very well organized and skilled. As he noticed two would attack with swords and the other two would attack bare handed hoping to grab him. The old pervert noticed that Naruto was well trained and that it was something so familiar about him but he couldn't put his finger on it. The old pervert looked at the speed and the tenacity of this boy and thought of the Fourth Hokage for some reason, he didn't know why but it felt as though he was looking at the young boy's exact copy of Minato skills and determination. As Naruto kept fighting he was down to thirteen bandits defeated and it seemed that they were pushing themselves to take Naruto out completely. As Naruto defeated the last of the bandits he looked over at old pervert sitting down drinking.

"Why you old decrepit perverted freak, how dare you just sit there and watch me and take care of your dirty work and even more how could you blame me for your voyeurism in the village! If I wasn't so tired right now I would put my foot so far up your ass… "As Naruto anger started to rise on how the old pervert just sat there and smiled and kept telling him to shut up.

As Naruto blinked the old pervert quickly jumped up with a spiral whirlwind in his hand and struck the bandit behind him. As the bandit went spinning against the rocks. Naruto looked at the old pervert.

"Show me that jutsu again" Said Naruto as he looked at the old man as he stood there smiling.

As the old pervert help out his hand, a wind mixed with chakra started to circling and spinning in the palm of his hands. Naruto stared in amazement, he only knew two people who could perform that jutsu and one was dead.

"My name is Jiraiya and this technique is called the…"

"Rasengan" Naruto finished his sentence and looked at him in awe.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and wonder just how a Chunin would know this technique.

"So you know this technique? Well I see you're very skilled but then again we Konoha ninjas are the most talented when it comes to the ways of the shinobi." As Jiraiya smiled at Naruto.

"Can you teach me that jutsu? I heard about how powerful it was but I had no idea the magnitude of power it holds in one hand." Naruto looked at the bandit smashed against the rocks.

"I don't think so. This is for Jounin of the leaf your just what a Chunin?" Said Jiraiya looking at Naruto as he got his things together to leave.

"I'm a Genin "Naruto started feeling really embarrassed on telling the old pervert this.

"No way can a Genin move the way you do. So if you're going to lie about your status you can get to walking, I got better things to do than be lied to."

Naruto grabbed his back pack and reached in his bag and handed Jiraiya his false papers.

As Jiraiya looked at the papers he started to laugh.

"So this is why you're so good and can't make Chunin, this part of the Fire country doesn't need ninjas all like that. You're mostly used for border patrol and security. What is it three Genins down there now." Inquired Jiraiya as he began to laugh?

"Five now." Said Naruto feeling so ashamed at being considered less than a ninja.

"Tell you what travel with me for a while and I will consider training you to do the Rasengan, it's the least I could do for you taking out these bandits." As Jiraiya began to pack his bags and move away from the outlaws.

Naruto thought about it and he could train with this old pervert and learn a thing or two from him. As Naruto gave a nod to say alright.

"Question? How did an old pervert like you manage to perform the Rasengan? I mean you don't act like a ninja should, you're perverted, a drinker and the way you carry yourself I would also say you're very whorish with women. "Said Naruto looking at him skeptically as if he really wasn't Jiraiya the Toad Mountain Sage.

"I'm one of the three Legendary Sennin of the Leaf my name brings fear in the strongest ninja, my skills make mountains crumble like paper and women faint at the sight of my greatness, I am the Sage Mountain Toad Jiraiya bow down to my awesomeness." As he made a pose showing his muscles off.

Naruto could not believe it, was this really the sensei of the Fourth Hokage and rival of Orochimaru? He had always thought that he would be somewhat different than the man standing in front of him.

"Alright Pervy Sage just where are we supposed to be heading to?" As Naruto started to rub the back of his head.

Jiraiya frowned upon hearing that name but none the less they started to walk toward a safer place away from the scattered bodies of the bandits.

"So your name is Mikado Tae Shin? Funny you don't fit that name at all; it seems you should have been named something else."

As the two walked in the dead of the night, Naruto's fate was once again about to change.


	9. Orochimaru's Plan For Naruto

**Chapter 9: Orochimaru's Plan For Naruto**

It had been three months that Naruto had trained with Jiraiya; he noticed how different it was than training with Orochimaru. Jiraiya pushed Naruto to his limits and was more patient than Orochimaru ever was. Jiraiya thought Naruto was one of the best pupils he had ever trained. He was so amazed how Naruto took to jutsu's like a fish to water. He noticed that Naruto worked on the Rasengan day and night and was close to completing it. As they continued to spar, Naruto noticed that Jiraiya barely had any opening for weakness. It was like fighting some well organize oil machine than fighting a man. Jiraiya thought Naruto could actually be considered a Jounin than a Chunin.

"Let's take a break and have a little chat while we have something to eat." Said Jiraiya as went to get his back pack to get some food out.

"You're getting old Pervy sage, we only been at it for twenty minutes and you're out of breath and want to eat?" As Naruto threw him a towel to wipe off his sweat.

"Of course I'm old, where do you get that stamina of yours it's impressive as hell." As he dried himself off." Mikado I want to talk to you about your anger, I don't know why you have so much anger in you but you must let it go. You're one hell of a ninja but I think you should try to look at the world in a different light. Is there anyone that you care about that you want to protect?" Said Jiraiya as he talked with compassion.

"I have no one, no parents, no friends and definitely no girlfriend. I have always been an outcast, alone and treated very badly why should it stop now? I did care for four people but one betrayed me. I can never forgive him for that, I trusted him more than anyone and that hurt more than anything in my life hearing him say those spiteful words about me." Said Naruto as he showed true emotion for the first time in over two years.

"Well you're strong now and you can make new friends and you can protect your village. You can become an inspiration to others just like you. Become a better man than a ninja with that you can't go wrong. Just think about it, that's all I'm asking." As Jiraiya walked away eating an apple, he wanted his protégé to think about his anger and how to control it.

Naruto knew it was time to leave Jiraiya; his hate wasn't as strong as when he was with Orochimaru, Orochimaru brought out Naruto's hate to the fullest. Jiraiya made Naruto feel more than just a weapon of hate, he honestly like Naruto and the way they talked seemed like the way a grandfather would talk to his grandson. Jiraiya presence affected everything that Naruto had planned and it wasn't going to be executed if he stayed with his mentor. He left a note for Jiraiya saying they would meet again and the next time they meet he would have the Rasengan. He knew that he only had four weeks to return to Orochimaru and that he had to master the Rasengan on his way to the underground hideout. As Naruto packed his bags he felt a pain of hurt in his heart for just up and leaving, Jiraiya may have been older but Naruto thought of him as more than a friend and that brought a genuine smile to his face.

As Jiraiya came looking for Mikado, he saw a note by the campsite just lying there. As he read the letter a frown came upon his face.

"_Kid you're a great ninja at such an early age but your hatred will consume you if you don't fight it. I have faith that you'll overcome anything you set your mind to it." _Jiraiya didn't know why he felt this way about a kid he just met but he knew this kid had great potential for changing the future for the better.

* * *

As Sasuke talked with Hinata about the information she found on Naruto, Sasuke was very hesitant to believe that Naruto was this "Saddler" that she kept talking about. Sasuke knew that she trained hard for Naruto's sake to one day help bring him back but like the rest of the village Sasuke knew that Naruto was in fact dead. As she asked Sasuke to at least look at the information and look beneath what he read. He promised to look at the file but made no promise to search for a dead person. As she left to go talk to Shikamaru, she noticed that she was being followed.

"Show yourself!" As she tried to sound brave as she could.

As they appeared it was the ANBU as they blocked her way.

"You didn't tell anyone about Orochimaru did you?" Said the ANBU in the wolf mask as he approached Hinata.

"No" As she turned to looked at him.

"You're making our job very difficult when you do your independent investigation on Naruto, if he was a live and with Orochimaru you could put his life in danger. There could be spies or someone who's helping you who could accidentally leak the wrong information out. We talk to the Hokage and we will give you limited information if we come across someone fitting his description we will immediately contact you, this we promise." Said the ANBU in the hawk mask as he stared at Hinata.

"One question, this "Saddler" that was using Konoha's secrets was about twelve or thirteen years old you should find him and you might find Orochimaru and Naruto." Said Hinata standing her ground while stuttering the whole time.

"This Saddler" only made one appearance and he hasn't been seen since the tournament ended. He wore a mask and was described as dark haired boy so it can't be Naruto. I know you don't won't to hear this but he may be dead, only you and the Hokage think otherwise. I promised myself that I would give you two hundred percent to bring back Naruto home to you but the more I search the less evidence I find that he's still alive. We're leaving but we will keep you updated on our progress." As the man in wolf mask gave the signal to leave.

As she stood in the middle of the road she saw Shikamaru approaching. As he came closer he could tell that Hinata was truly upset.

"Hinata-san what's wrong?" Asked Shikamaru as he was lost for words when he seen the hurt look on her face.

"Naruto, do you truly believe he's dead, answer me honestly?" As she turned her back to Shikamaru.

"Honestly the answer is no, he's too stubborn and he will do whatever it take to stay alive so don't cry or worry about this. Naruto is a survivor among the strongest survivors; he will always be Naruto no matter what. "As he gave Hinata a hug to comfort her fears.

As they left together she decided that once she becomes a Chunin she would have more access to many more files and she could leave the village a little more freely to search for Naruto. Her new motivation was to become a Chunin no matter what was thrown at her.

* * *

-Four Weeks Has Passed -

As Naruto headed into Orochimaru's lair he was still kind of upset that he hadn't mastered the Rasengan yet. He practiced the Rasengan his whole trip and still the same results. As he approached the new hideout he saw Orochimaru coming to welcome him.

"Naruto-kun did you learn any new jutsu to further your skills? I'm eager to see how much you truly improved; I have some mercs, assassin and rogue ninjas to welcome you back home. As Orochimaru motioned Naruto to follow him, he was very enthusiastic to see his second in command go against the overwhelming odds he had stacked against him.

As Naruto followed Orochimaru he could not believe that he hadn't even walked through the door good before he had to fight for Orochimaru's entertainment. As he walked into the training hall he was surrounded by at least twenty-five fierce looking warriors he had ever seen, these were unlike any bandits or common want to be bad-ass. These warriors were the genuine deal. As Orochimaru walked into the middle of the training hall he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Whoever can defeat this ninja will be the next to be my side and those who fail are damned. I salute you as warriors now make me proud" As Orochimaru slithered away.

As Naruto was encircled by enemies he braced himself for their attacks. As they swiftly attacked Naruto with everything they had, Naruto use every bit of skills to evade and counter every move thrown at him. Naruto knew that if the battle lasted more than six minutes he would be dead. Naruto pulled out two kunais, he rapidly ran into his assailants cutting them severely. As he took out only six the rest started to use their ninjutsu skills, as he looked he saw many types of fire jutsu's and water jutsu's coming toward him. As he dodged them he could feel fatigue starting to set in. he quickly formed about fifty shadows clones and had them attack his enemies. As they all looked they could not believe he formed so many and without being exhausted. As Orochimaru smiled on the outcome he watched greedily for more chaos from his number two. Naruto quickly formed a hand sign and a whirl of wind came shooting through his jutsu. As the enemies' looked at the wind hitting their other teammates, they watched in horror as it made severely deep cuts like swords in their flesh. As the rest backed up, Naruto grabbed one of the clones and transformed the clone into a giant shuriken. As Naruto yelled out **"Kage Bunshin Shuirikens"** as he threw the shuriken at the rest of his enemies, they quickly tried to dodge the giant blade when all of a sudden it multiplied by a thousand and struck the rest of Orochimaru's henchmen down leaving a bloody mess in the arena.

As Kabuto and the Sound Four along with Kimimaro watched Naruto perform that incredible jutsu they all were in shock at his presentation that he displayed.

"_Shit he's gotten a hell of a lot more powerful and meaner in his four months away, hell if wasn't such a maniac he would be one fucking hottie_." As Tayuya looked at Naruto." _We better really watch we say to this guy or he will kill us without a second thought." _As she conveyed her thoughts in her mind.

"Bravo, bravo I knew you wouldn't disappoint me in no way possible Naruto-kun you out did yourself. Tell me when did you learn your wind element and who showed you? As Orochimaru smiled at his prospect.

Naruto lied and said he learned it from one of the villages he visited.

"Follow me we have much to discuss per our agreement."

As Naruto followed his sensei he wondered just what did he have in mind? He never knew of any of his sensei's plan, because he was always kept in the dark. Naruto always wonder about the five that followed his sensei as if he was a god, they always gave him the creeps especially the guy with the four arms. Naruto had always thought he was the most disturbing sight ever. As they walked past the creepy five, that's what Naruto like to call them. They looked at him with jealousy as he walked side by side with their god of ninjutsu.

"Naruto-kun I need you to return to the Leaf village with Kabuto and enter the Chunin exams, there you will get the weakness of all the Jounin and weak points of the exits of the village. You will be joined by my Sound ninjas and the Sand ninjas as we attack the Leaf village "Said Orochimaru.

"What? You want me to return to the village as a Sound ninja?" Said Naruto as he placed his back against the wall.

"Correction I want you to return as a Leaf village shinobi for the Chunin exams." Replied Orochimaru as he smiled at his number two.

"Are you serious? The Kyuubi only can change my hair color and my eyes; he can't change my facial features. People can still recognize me, they're not idiots and I will be surrounded by all my enemies. When you said you would train me you said nothing about destroying the Leaf village. I have my very own plans on destroying the Leaf village and I want it done by my hands!" Screamed Naruto as he moved off the wall.

"You destroy the Leaf by yourself? You're good but do you think you can really defeat the Third Hokage now at your stage? You know he's considered a genius in the ninja world? He didn't get to be the Hokage through a popularity contest he can kill you simple and plain. You're very good but he's better and he will end your life in a heartbeat. Now I need you to honor your agreement and assist me in destroying our beloved village together."

"_**Damn Orochimaru we may have to kill him? He's interfering in our grander plans of ours. He's weak and aged; he can't defeat us we are the true pillar of power of the ninja world!" **_Yelled the Kyuubi in Naruto's mindscape.

"Orochimaru the fact is that I will be recognized, I have only been gone over two years not twenty."

"They will not be aware of you, your face is more muscular and you're taller and the whisker marks are gone. All you have to do is keep that long spiky black hair pulled down over your brow and change certain habits you had when you were a kid, remember everyone believes that you're dead. Plus I want to see if you can actually pull it off, that's one part of being a ninja is being a spy and to blend in like a chameleon. One other thing, I need you to evaluate Sasuke Uchiha and his growth of his Sharingan. He is going to be my most prized possession. I want you to make sure he doesn't get himself killed; Kabuto will assist you in this matter. Now I suggest that you do something with your hair and pack your bags you have two days to make it to the Leaf village.

Naruto walked away angry and ready to strike at anyone who got in his way. As he was leaving he bumped into Kabuto with his shoulder and gave him a look with piercing eyes that gave him the chills. As Kabuto walked in he looked at Orochimaru.

"I'm guessing the way he looked and acting that things didn't go as the way he planned for himself? Do you really think that Naruto is that skilled to go back as a Leaf village ninja and complete his duties as you told him? I mean he's skilled no doubt, but this is something for a skilled spy."

"Naruto is my number two, you're my number one. The three of us will be able to destroy the Akatsuki with the help of Sasuke's body. When I consume his body and his Sharingan we will be unstoppable not even the other four Kages could stand against us. "Said Orochimaru as he looked at Kabuto in the eyes.

"What about Pein? Don't forget about Madara and Itachi Uchiha they will definitely be a threat. If they knew what you were up to they would probably send the rest of Akatsuki to deal with you especially hiding a Jinchūriki and training him to be your perfect weapon." Kabuto knew that Naruto strength would definitely be a great addition to their cause.

"Naruto and Sasuke are the key to my power and fulfillment of ultimate jutsu's I will never part from my path of great divinity given to me by this world as the god of ninjutsu." Orochimaru smiled knowing everything is going according to his plans and the world would soon be his.

"Yo Naruto did Orochimaru tell you of his plans? We're going to burn the Leaf village down this is what you wanted." As Tayuya approached the dark haired warrior with a smile of perversion on her face. The rest of the group looked at her and just sighed at her flirtatious nature. Ever since Naruto fought her and didn't hold back on her, she had this unsettling feeling of desire for him.

"Yeah he told me and I think it sucks! I want to destroy the Leaf with these two hands." As Naruto held them up to his comrades." I don't want to be some mindless minion that just helped with its destruction while Orochimaru gets all the credit and the villagers won't even know I was there." Naruto was about to walk away when Kimimaro placed his arm in front of him blocking his way.

"You're Orochimaru's servant just as we all are; his dreams are your dreams. His will is your will, do you understand that?" As Kimimaro looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes.

"It seems that you assholes just can't stop getting in my way, if you hadn't noticed I never believed in his dreams or followed him around like a little lost puppy. He and I had a deal and I'm honoring it, so if you don't like the way I'm acting then you can kiss my ass. Orochimaru isn't my god and I don't worship him the way you all do, now back off sick boy before I get pissed off and stomp a mud hole in your ass and walk it dry." Naruto walked away with a serious scowl on his face.

"Wow he backed off Kimimaro with just a few words; I didn't think it was possible he put fear into Kimimaro's heart." Kidōmaru looked at Naruto as he brushed by all five.

"Man that kid fears no one and he's only getting stronger as the days go by. I feel sorrow for the villagers of the Leaf village, he's not going to let anyone live." As Jirōbō watched the so call _**Demon of the Leaf **_walk away.

It's funny he was born a child of love and made a monster by the people of his village, his parents wanted him to protect, now the Leaf village must face what they created.


	10. Uzumaki meets Hyuuga

**Chapter 10: Uzumaki meets Hyuuga**

As Naruto walked with Kabuto toward the Konoha gates, Kabuto went over the last minute details to their mission.

"Naruto we are not to engage the three Sand ninjas known as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in combat. Even though they're our allies avoid them, especially Gaara he's a monster inside and out that does nothing but kill. "Kabuto continued to walk with Naruto.

"Inside and out? Wait Gaara is a Jinchūriki like me? "Said Naruto as he looked at Kabuto.

"Yes and he can't control his demon as good as you can, once you get on his radar he will target you for annihilation to satisfy his blood lust for his demon's thirst. We have information on him, he maybe on your level but we're not for sure about the intelligence gathered it's like a year old so he may be better or the on the same level." As Kabuto kept telling Naruto about Gaara's abilities and his Sand siblings.

Naruto really didn't care about Gaara or his abilities only that he was entering the village to help destroy it. As they were only a short distance from the gates Naruto stopped completely as Kabuto wondered what was wrong with Naruto.

"I said when I returned that people would know exactly who I was; the villagers would see me as their Judgment Day for what they've done to a small child. People would be in awe of all my abilities and power; I would show them the power of an Uzumaki. But instead no one will even know who I am when I enter this village, I don't even look like the Naruto who left. I have black hair that covers my face completely, eye color that isn't mine; everything is false about me even my name." As Naruto continued to look down.

Kabuto knew that this would not be easy for Naruto mainly because he wanted to destroy the Leaf village more than Orochimaru did. As he continued to stare at Naruto, he still could not believe that Naruto looked so different from when he met him two years ago. He was dressed in all black, his black hair covered his brow and his eyes were of midnight. He looked nothing like the blonde he met over two years ago. As Kabuto looked at Naruto he raised his head, he noticed that Naruto changed his eye color back to ocean blue.

"Let something be real about me as I enter my old village." As Naruto grew a stern look as they approached the gate.

Kabuto just smiled he knew that Naruto wanted to have his true eyes looking at their destruction by his hands. As they gave the gate keepers their identification to enter, they were told to head to the hotel that would host the event. As Naruto looked around nothing changed at all, the people seemed happier he thought due to the fact they thought he was dead.

"Naruto when we get to the hotel I need you meet your squad, they're skilled but too enthusiastic about pleasing Orochimaru. Make sure that they don't do anything stupid to jeopardize the mission or you may have to kill them" Said Kabuto as he kept pressuring Naruto on his responsibilities as a leader.

As they continued to walk Shikamaru bumped directly into Naruto. Naruto looked directly at Shikamaru and bowed toward him.

"Sorry." Said Naruto.

"No it's my fault sorry about that, are you candidate for the Chunin exams?" Shikamaru just stared for a minute at the dark haired boy." Sorry have we met somewhere before?" Wait you must be from the southern academy? Well good luck I'm running behind and sorry about that hitting you like that." As Shikamaru left Naruto in a hurry.

As Naruto looked at Shikamaru run off, he waited to see if he would turn around to see if he recognized him. As he didn't Naruto figured his disguise worked if he could fool a classmate that he considered a friend than he could fool anyone. As they approached the hotel and went in, Kabuto saw Naruto's squad looking bored playing with their swords by the front desk. As Kabuto went to retrieve the duo Naruto just looked around at the exquisite hotel. As Kabuto got the keys and Naruto's squad they headed to their designated room for a debriefing.

As Naruto told them to introduce themselves, they seemed arrogant in every form and fashion.

"I'm Cree; I'm fifteen and a Genjutsu specialist and a weapons expert." The tall girl kept staring at Naruto with disrespect but also with a little lust in her eyes.

"I'm Kazuki; I am fourteen and the medical ninja on this team." As he gave a look of boredom of just being here.

Naruto knew that these two were probably going to meet his kunai before the test even began. Cree was tall girl for her age and had red hair with a short haircut and piercing green eyes. She believed in her abilities, Naruto could tell she was too over confident by her demeanor. Kazuki on the other hand had yellow eyes of a cat, and he had a long ponytail that reached the back of his neck. His hair was white and he seemed to have fangs but they were short. Naruto could not believe that he was a medical ninja looking that way. As Naruto introduced himself he went over everything that needed to be done for tomorrow. As it was getting dark, Naruto told his squad to head to bed early for they had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day…

As Naruto walked with his new squad, he could tell that they were going to be trouble. All of them did not know how to work together. There was too much of all of them wanting to be solitary ninjas and ditch the others at the first chance they can. Naruto knew that he needed them for cover and they needed him for cover also so he told them his orders were to be obeyed and they would work as a team. As they nodded in agreement, they came to a scene of four ninjas arguing. Naruto saw two Konoha ninjas arguing with two Sand ninjas, it looked like the Konoha ninjas were protecting three little kids. Naruto knew all four of them, the Sand ninjas was Temari and Kankuro and the Konoha ninja Hinata and Sakura. As Naruto stared at Hinata without blinking he heard someone talking.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." As Cree nudge Naruto on the side.

Naruto snapped out of his daydream of Hinata, he could not believe how much she turned into such a beautiful young lady. As Kankuro picked up the little boy by one hand, someone threw a rock and hit Kankuro's hand to release the young boy. As Naruto scoped where the rock came from he noticed Sasuke Uchiha at the top of the tree trying to look cool and heroic.

_"Jerk still hasn't changed after two years, trying to get even more fan girls and admirers for his ego."_ As Naruto gritted his teeth.

Naruto notice an evil chakra that alarmed him. As things looked like it was about to escalate a red headed ninja in a sand uniform appeared out of nowhere next to Sasuke. The red headed boy said something and it seemed that everything calmed down. Naruto noticed it was Gaara, Naruto knew that he had a bloodlust and that he had to make sure he didn't kill Sasuke. As Sasuke kept talking to Gaara, Naruto noticed that Gaara evil intentions were raising his Jinchūriki chakra making Naruto wonder if he should intervene. Then Gaara and his sibling turned around and left.

_"Sasuke you just put yourself and your team in harm's way, you are now being hunted by a killing machine."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto told his squad to follow Sasuke and his squad to see if Gaara would attack them before they get to the very first Chunin exam trial. As they reached the first test exams Naruto saw some Chunin and Jounin using Genjutsu on all of the Genins. As Sasuke and his squad approached, they said something to the Chunin and walked on by. Naruto noticed that a strange looking Genin with bushy brow and bowl cut was following Sasuke's squad. As he caught up it looked like he was challenging Sasuke to a match. Naruto thought that was stupid they only had less than fifteen minutes to get to the exam and that he was challenging the number one rookie of the year. Naruto knew that Sasuke would tear bushy brow a new butt hole so he decided to give his assessment on Sasuke's abilities against this opponent. As Sasuke rushed his opponent, bushy brow easily evaded and kicked Sasuke. Naruto noticed the young ninja was super-fast, and strong. As Sasuke attacked again, he could not touch his opponent. The bushy brow ninja completely overwhelmed Sasuke just by using taijutsu. As bushy brow kicked Sasuke in the air and followed him, Naruto noticed it was the end of Sasuke as bushy brow's arm wrappings coiled around Sasuke like a python. Then out of nowhere a kunai saved Sasuke from a humiliating defeat. Naruto noticed it was a summoning turtle that appeared and was talking, and then an even stranger looking ninja than bushy brow appeared. He seemed to be the sensei of bushy brow. As Hinata and Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet, Naruto told his squad to leave and head to the first exam.

"That's who Orochimaru wants so badly? Man he just got his ass handed to him by a ninja who looks like he had a hairy caterpillar on his forehead. "Said Cree as she began to laugh.

Naruto had to agree but he continued to walk to the exam entrance. As they walked in he could not believe that so many were taking the Chunin exam. He knew that last year was postponed due to some problem the Konoha had but he didn't know it was be this many Genins. Naruto knew that accessing Sasuke would prove difficult now because everyone would want to test out their abilities against an Uchiha and he would be on guard all the time.

As Naruto seen Kabuto he walked over to talk to him about the situation. Kabuto looked at Naruto and thought the same thing, too many ninjas. As they began to talk quietly amongst themselves Kabuto pointed out that Sasuke had entered and was with the rest of the rookies from the Konoha. As Kabuto asked Naruto to walk over to the area with the rest of Konoha ninjas, Naruto was reluctant since he was a classmates with all of them. As he walked over with Kabuto, Kabuto introduced them to the rookies.

"I'm Kabuto and this is Mikado Tae Shin we're of the southern academy." As Kabuto smiled at the other Genins.

Naruto wondered just how Kabuto got into character at the spur of the moment like that. As Kabuto told them how impressed he was with them. He told them how he failed the Chunin four times and that Mikado was taking it for the first time and probably make Chunin. As Sasuke asked for tips on taking the exam, Kabuto pulled out a stack of cards that showed everyone's ability in Genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. As Naruto didn't pay any attention to Kabuto any longer his eyes went directly toward Hinata. He could not believe that someone like her once called him friend. As Hinata felt a gaze upon her she caught Naruto looking at her. She stopped and stared right back as she caught a glimpse of his blue eyes.

"Excuse me." She said. "But do we know each other? I have strangest feeling that I know you." As she tried to take a good look at his eyes.

"I came to this village many times before to run errands on some D-rank missions you may have met me then." Said Naruto looking scared to say anything else to Hinata.

As Hinata continued to stare at the dark haired Genin, the rest of the Genin looked at the two of them, they were especially looking at Naruto who was almost fidgeting from nervousness around Hinata.

"Love at first sight for the both of you?" Said Sakura smiling and pushing Hinata closer to Naruto as she smiled tried to make a love connection for the two.

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed deeply that Kabuto had to interrupt by saying negative things about the Sound village to get attention off of Naruto. As the Sound ninjas over heard the comments they quickly attacked Kabuto. Naruto was about to attack when Kabuto gave a glance to say no. as Kabuto took the blows and fell down faking being hurt. Ibiki came through the door and confronted the Sound ninjas from the unprovoked attack. As Ibiki gave a warning that if another attack occurred they would be disqualified from the Chunin exam.

As they entered the exam room, Naruto thought that the first exam would be of skills not a written one. As he was assign to sit next to Hinata, they both seem to feel nervous and blushed at each other. As Ibiki gave the rules about cheating more than three times would not make Chunin ever. He came up with even more bizarre rules the whole classroom sat up and protested against such outrageous regulations being thrown at them. After they seen they couldn't do anything they started the test. Naruto knew that this test was way too advanced and he studied continuously for years on preparing himself to be better than a Jounin. As he started to write down the answers he looked at Hinata and she was staring at him.

"Who are you, have we met somewhere before? Why do I feel as though I know? Why won't you look at me in the eyes?" As she kept staring at Naruto making him sweat.

"I never met you before and the more you talk the Chunin examiners will add on points for cheating so you have to be quiet and pass the exams. Naruto noticed that the Chunin were marking points for cheating.

As the test dwindled down Ibiki kept coming up with more rules to make the Genin nervous and forfeit. As he seen that no one else would budge. He announced that everyone in the room passed. He explained to everyone that the right kind of intelligence from your enemy could mean a successful mission and low risk for casualty. That explained the cheating to make sure that you're good at reconnaissance. As majority of the Genin passed the exam, a hyper-active Jounin came flying through the window announcing the Forest of Death would be the next exam as she looked at all the Genin in disgust.

As Naruto walked out of the exam he was stopped by Sakura who gave him a barrage of questions for Hinata's would be suitor.

"What's up with you and Hinata? I see you can't take your eyes off her for one minute and I noticed the same with her, do you think she's pretty? Maybe you should get to know her better." Sakura just looked at the dark haired ninja in front of her.

As she kept asking question after question.

Naruto had remembered that he once had a crush on the pink haired girl in front of him and how mean she truly was to him, he thought she would be the first to feel the tip of his kunai. He remembered her abusive words along with her fist usually coming toward his jaw. As he looked at this annoying shinobi he wondered what it would take to get rid of her.

"Nothing, I noticed that she was a Hyuuga and I'm interest in her gentle fist technique nothing more, now get the hell away from me before I put you in a coma you loud mouth Banshee." As he walked away from her annoyed.

As Sasuke approached Sakura she started cursing and calling Naruto stuck up, arrogant and greasy headed buffoon. Naruto pulled out his kunai and threw it directly at Sakura's head so fast no one was able to see it coming toward her. As she looked in horror he was able to slice just a small bit of her hair off the sides, as her hair hit the ground. As most ninjas looked at Sakura to make sure she wasn't harmed, they were also impressed by this ninja pinpoint accuracy on cutting off a little bit of her hair. That even got Ten-ten's attention on his skills.

"Know your enemy weakness, know his strength but most important know who he is before insulting him you pink haired clown." As Naruto's squad quickly started walking by their leader's side, they looked at Sasuke and Sakura and the two began to laugh at what Naruto did.

"Hey you jerk, was that necessary on throwing a kunai at her head? Just who the hell are you to throw a kunai at a fellow Konoha ninja?" Sasuke quickly got into a taijutsu stance to take on Naruto.

"She's annoying and I did not like being questioned even by a fellow Konoha ninja, she should show some respect if she wants to be recognized as a ninja. And I suggest Uchiha you refrain from your fighting stance if you don't want to get hurt, I'm someone you don't want to fight." Naruto had a gaze that unnerved every Genin that was watching even Sasuke.

"Why did you do this to Sakura-chan? Naruto turned around after he heard Hinata's voice. "How could you be this mean to someone who done nothing to you? You're right I don't know you, I would never make friends with someone like you!" Said Hinata looking at Sakura's hair and attending her friend needs.

Naruto was hurt, out of all these years he was unaffected by emotions except for revenge but her words felt like a knife to the heart. As he looked at Hinata he wanted to apologize for doing something so silly instead of just walking away from Sakura. As his squad came by his side and started walking with him, he came to a complete stop and turned around to face Hinata.

"P-p-please f-f-forgive me I was wrong, I'm sorry for what I did to your friend." As Naruto stuttered and bowed at Hinata.

His squad looked at him confused. Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave a nod to say if it happens again there will be consequences. Hinata could not make out this ninja for anything. One minute he has a killer intent that could murder an entire village, the next he was like a man of peace when she was around him.

"Interesting, that shinobi seems to be very good but he seems to have a thing for the dark haired girl over there. I was so hoping to see if he could take on that Sasuke Uchiha. Oh well when we get to the Forest of Death we will see his true abilities. "Said Kankuro looking at Naruto walk away.

As Naruto walked away from his squad, he told them he would meet up later with them. As Naruto walked to the country side of the village to think he heard the Kyuubi speaking to him.

"_**Listen here cub, why are you acting this way around that dark haired female human? You could have easily brushed off all those insignificant insects off with a mere wave of the hand. Then you let the dark haired female cause you discomfort with her words. Show her that you're the alpha male in this pitiful village of hers! Rip her heart out, kill her if you…..**_

"Shut the hell up talking like that about me killing her!" Shouted Naruto with such anger that the Kyuubi started to take note on Naruto's emotions.

"_**You want to mate with that dark haired female real badly don't you cub? Hurry up and mate with her and have some man- cubs with her so we can start our plans on destroying this village.**_" The Kyuubi wanted Naruto to stay focus on his mission.

Naruto blushed so hard that Kyuubi felt Naruto's sexual desire and embarrassment from thinking about Hinata.

"It's not that simple, you have to ask her out and then have her father's permission. You have to go out on dates and eat then talk to get to know each other which can take a while." Said Naruto as it became so embarrassing to have a conversation with his host about dating that would end up having sexual relations.

"_**What just to have sex? You humans are so complex about little things such as mating. I have mated with the Two Tailed Monster Cat one hundred and thirty years ago before I was held prisoner by my human captor and it was simple as breathing**_" Said the Kyuubi as he felt all of Naruto's desires.

"Wait a fox mated with a cat? In this world that's just not possible." As Naruto had a disturbing image in his head of a fox humping a cat doggy style.

"_**We're spirits you only see an outside form, our spirits connect on a whole different level and then we mate, doesn't your human's spirit connect with your companion spirit before you mate?"**_ Asked the Kyuubi.

Naruto did not know what to think he was oblivious about women and definitely unskilled when it came to the opposite sex. He told the Kyuubi that he would concentrate on the task at hand and he would forget about dating Hinata as he headed away from the country back to his hotel. As he was walking the Kyuubi kept trying to convince Naruto just to have sex and then he could have a clear mind. Then Naruto could mate every ten years or so like the rest of the humans do in the wild. Naruto started laughing as the Kyuubi wondered what was so funny he said. As he tried to clear his mind images of Hinata face kept entering his mind. He couldn't explain why but for some reason it was comforting to see her face.


	11. Surprise and True Revelations

**Chapter 11: Surprise and True Revelations**

As they approached the gates of the Forest of Death, Naruto searched all over for Hinata to tell her to be careful of the Sand ninjas. As he was looking for her he saw Sakura, Naruto figured he would just follow Sakura to get to Hinata. As Sakura saw Sasuke and Hinata she approached them as they were about to enter the gate. As Naruto came within reach of the trio he looked directly at Hinata.

"Well I guess he's here to apologize to you again for throwing that kunai at my head?" Said Sakura looking at Naruto with extreme hatred in her eyes that gave off an instant kill the blond.

Naruto looked at Sakura and apologized to her in front of Hinata and Sasuke; even though he hated Sakura he did it to appease Hinata. Sakura looked at Hinata and shook her head to say she couldn't understand him either or his motives.

"I have to tell your team something very important and I hope you heed my warning, the Sand ninjas don't approach them especially the red headed ninja named Gaara he's extremely dangerous Hinata." Although he was looking at Sasuke his thoughts were about Hinata. He's a killing machine you can't reason with, he has no sympathy or regrets about his actions. If they come your way flee and don't stop running!" Said Naruto looking deep in the eyes of Hinata but making sure she could not see his eyes completely.

Hinata tried to look at Naruto's eyes but his hair obstructed her view, as Hinata kept staring at Naruto Sasuke interrupted the silence.

"Why tell us this information? What do you know of the Sand ninjas anyway and why would you go through all the trouble of warning…" Then Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Hinata, he knew this information was for Hinata's safety not really for Sakura and his.

"Just be careful out there, it's too many ninjas around and each one is skilled and want to challenge you because you're the last Uchiha. Your teammates will be part of your problem, they will go after your squad to get to you" as he walked away from the three.

"Man he has it so bad for you Hinata and he don't even know it, that's just so sad on his part." Sasuke looked at Hinata and wondered why would (Mikado/Naruto) be interested in a failure of a Hyuuga.

"Yeah I wished someone would go through the effort for me like that, someone who adores me from head to toe." As Sakura watched (Mikado/Naruto) head to his squad.

As Hinata blushed deeply she could not understand why he was truly going through all this effort just to warn her. She figured at first that maybe he felt bad about throwing the kunai at her friend's head. Then again he could've had feelings for her as Hinata kept thinking hard about Mikado motives. As the trio walked through the gates, they looked at the vast forest in front of them. Sakura looked at all the ninjas as they headed in all directions in the forest. As they ran Sasuke told them to follow him into the middle of the forest. There were a lot of hiding spots to have the upper advantage against unskilled ninjas.

"What took you so long to return Naruto?" As Cree looked ready to pounce on him for being late.

"Fool call me Mikado Tae Shin, you don't know who can hear you!" Naruto anger rose to an all-time high.

"He was probably making out with that Hyuuga girl that's what took him so long, did you get a little bit from the pale eyed hot throb of yours?" Kazuki started to laugh.

Naruto moved so fast that neither Kazuki nor Cree saw any movement from him, as Naruto wrapped his kunai around Kazuki throat he asked him to repeat himself. Kazuki felt so much fear from Naruto's kunai he thought he would literally piss on himself. As Naruto let him go, Kazuki figured he would keep all his smart remarks to himself for now on. As they headed out into the forest Naruto thought the best place would be little bit past the middle of the forest. As they continued to their destination Naruto knew that they would have to stay hidden on the second day. As they got to their destination they started to set up traps around the camp. As Cree looked at Naruto she told him that they needed to get the heaven scroll to complete the set. As Naruto agreed, they came up with a plan, Cree thought they should at least take three scrolls from other Shinobi's to cut down the Genin numbers even more. As they came to an agreement on the plan they would search for the weaker ninjas and take their scrolls and provisions to last longer in the forest. As they left their camp site to find weak ninjas, they searched for about an hour and came to an open site with ninjas in plain view.

As Naruto and his squad started to stalk their prey, they hid up high in the trees and listened to what they were saying. Naruto noticed that they weren't really moving and staying in the opened for all to see them and then it came to him.

"It's a trap!" As Naruto yelled to his comrades.

Suddenly large leech like creatures started to drop from the top of the tree and tried to drain their blood. Naruto quickly used his wind jutsu as he cut the leeches in half and saved him and his squad from being drained. As they dropped down Naruto noticed they were Konoha ninjas and they all looked very skilled. Naruto recognized two of them, one was Kiba the other was Shino a bug handler. Naruto did not know the other but he reminded him of Sasuke for some reason except he looked like he never seen the sun a day in his life.

"Well aren't they special escaping from our traps like that?" Said Kiba as he pulled out a couple of kunais. "Well, let's just kick the shit out of them and get one step closer to getting our Chunin's vest." As Kiba smiled at Naruto and his squad.

"Well if it isn't an Inuzuka clan member taking the Chunin exam this year. You're the best they have to offer than your clan is really going downhill mighty fast if you're the best they have, we don't have to worry about a thing." Said Kazuki as he pulled out his sword to match Kiba's kunais? "To think your clan is also considered the co-founders of the Konoha it shows how poorly they chose back in the day."

"Oh I see you're from Vieira Felidae clan that lost to our clan and had to be stationed to the southern part of the Konoha. They are like my clan but they use cats instead of dogs and they are only good at stealth and reconnaissance not combat that's why they lost to my clan. "Kiba continued through Konoha's little history lesson and gloating at the same time.

"Well are we going to fight or get bored to death by Konoha's history?" Said Cree as she yawned from the two feral- like ninjas back and forth banter.

"Cree you take on the living vampire over there, Kazuki you take on dog boy and I'll handle the flea boy over there." Naruto looked at Shino and prepared for battle.

"Flea boy?" Asked Cree as she looked at Naruto.

"Yeah he's from the Aburame clan, they keep themselves completely covered up to keep their body temperature at 102 degrees to keep their kikaichū insects alive and comfortable. Their eyes are very sensitive to light that's why they have the dark glasses. They are nobles from the Konohagakure but they are very anti-social due to the way most other clans view them as creepy, so they mostly keep to their own clan.

Cree kept being impressed by Naruto's knowledge of Konoha's clans and their jutsu's.

As Kazuki got in his stance he attacked Kiba with his small sword, as he kicked Kiba to the gut and made him back up to catch his wind. Kiba smiled and use his great speed to try and get Kazuki off balance but his speed was just as fast as Kiba's. Kiba could see that he was going to need a hand so he gave a whistle and out of nowhere a small white puppy quickly attacked Kazuki. As Kazuki got disoriented by the puppy blows, he realized that it was a tactic just in case someone would sneak up on the group. As Kiba smiled he knew it was over. Naruto saw that Kazuki was in trouble and he quickly made a shadow clone to help him out. As Kazuki looked, he was impressed that Naruto sent a clone to help. As he got up Kazuki grabbed a scroll out of his back pack and made a hand sign that activated the scroll. As Kiba was fighting the shadow clone he saw a cluster of needles heading straight toward his chest. As the darts pierced both the shadow clone and Kiba, he fell down hurt and unable to move.

"Those are tranquilizer darts I overdosed you on, you won't be able to move for at least a week. I wonder how long it'll take for your body to totally crash? I usually use these on large crowds and F.Y.I one dart can paralyze for a least a couple of hours. "As Kazuki started laughing at Kiba.

As Kazuki had his back turned, the puppy charged at Kazuki, Kazuki quickly turned and stuck the puppy with a dart in the neck. As the puppy fell to the ground hard, the puppy didn't move at all and it barely looked like it was breathing.

"Akamaru!" Screamed Kiba who was unable to move but only watch as his best friend hit the ground hard and knocked out by the tranquilizer dart.

As Cree looked at the pale young man, she wondered what type of ninja he really was. He didn't say anything and only had a dumb looking smile on his face. As she quickly threw a couple of kunais at him he easily caught one and dodged the other. He threw the kunai back at her which she dodged and he quickly kicked her to the mid-section as she was caught off guard by the throwing of the kunai. As she gasped for air and fell down by his feet, he leaned down and punched her head while she was lying on the ground. As he lifted up his blood covered fist, he looked down and saw Kiba. He realized that he was under a Genjutsu and that he needed help to break it. As he looked over he could see her standing over him but he was not sure if it was her or not. As he stood up he saw Shino running toward him saying he was going to help him. As the figured got closer Shino struck him knocking him out completely. It was Kazuki in a henged form helping out his teammate and delivering the knockout blow.

"You two go get their provisions and don't interfere between the bug handler and me!" Yelled Naruto.

As they did as they were told, they just stared at Naruto hoping he knew what he was doing.

"Well it's down to you and me Flea Boy, let's get started shall we?" Said Naruto. "Just give me the scroll and we will leave, otherwise I can just take the scroll from you and that will be so much painful for you".

"I'll take the other option and keep the scroll and once I get rid of you I'll take care of your bumbling sidekicks as well."

As they faced each other Shino released an enormous amount of kikaichū insects that charged after Naruto. Naruto quickly counter by using his wind jutsu to divert the insects from attacking. As Naruto circled Shino he could tell that this bug handler was truly gifted among his teammates. Naruto pulled out his kunais and attacked Shino with blind fury, Naruto connected a kick to his head sending the bug prodigy back reeling from the pain. Shino recovered and tried to punch Naruto but he was moving too fast for the bug handler. Shino swiftly surround himself in bugs making himself disappear, Naruto jumped back. Naruto quickly threw the kunai at the swarm of bugs hoping to hit him. As the kunai passed through the bugs Naruto wondered just where he went and it came to him… underground. As Naruto jumped in the trees and hid he looked for anything out of the ordinary. As he looked around he saw a spider hanging from a strand, as he looked at the spider three kunais had come flying toward him with great velocity that almost connected to his chest. As Naruto jumped tree to tree he had to come up with a plan to finish off the bug handler. As Naruto jumped down he threw three kunais in a triangle into the ground and jumped in the middle of it. As Naruto had a thin piece of wire that was hardly visible connected to the kunais. He waited patiently for Shino to come out of hiding. Shino saw the kunais on the ground and wondered just was this ninja thinking. As Shino stayed hidden in the ground he figured it would be best to send out a swarm to attack his opponent. As the swarm came darting out at Naruto, he quickly pulled the kunais out of the ground with a hidden string attached to a paper bomb tag and aimed it at the swarm. As the kunais hit the swarm it detonated and destroyed the entire swarm. Shino rushed out in anger and attacked Naruto with a punch to the head. Naruto made a puffing sound and disappeared, Shino realized it was a shadow clone and turned around and saw Naruto come flying down from a tree feet first into his chest. As all of the air left his body, Naruto took the scroll from him. As he heard rumbling in the bushes he quickly grabbed his kunai. As Cree and Kazuki came from out of the bushes with their enemies supplies, they were shocked that Naruto was able to defeat the bug handler all by himself.

"Wow, I heard that fighting a bug handler is the hardest thing a ninja can do by himself, even Sharingan users have a hard time with these types. I'm totally impressed, Kabuto said you were way past gifted but I didn't expect you to be this good." Cree looked at Naruto in a different light and wondered if she should make a pass at him to get his attention on her.

"Well I got the scroll did you take care of provisions?" Naruto basically ignored every word that came out of Cree's mouth.

"Yeah we did, this group is actually pretty good they should make Chunin in no time but not this year." Cree began to laugh as she kicked Shino in the ribs repeatedly.

"Good they had the opposite scroll let's split up and see if we can find someone who is alone and take their scroll. I'll take their provisions back to our camp." Kazuki grabbed all their supplies and rambled through their enemies pockets for his own personal agenda.

As they split up and went their separate ways Naruto was kind of glad he got paired with those two. He thought at first they would be in his way but they showed they were competent Shinobi's and they would obey his orders willingly.

* * *

As Hinata and Sakura went to get some water they heard a group of ninjas arguing. As they looked it was some ninjas from the Land of Grass and they were arguing with some Sand ninjas. As Sakura and Hinata stayed hidden they stayed and waited for the outcome of the argument to see who would win the fight. As the three Grass ninjas looked at Gaara they could see that he was probably a push over. As Hinata and Sakura watched they noticed the girl and the older Genin were not making any type of attempt to protect the younger Sand ninja. As the older Grass ninja attacked Gaara he released an umbrella in the air and a storm of needles scattered from the umbrella onto the ground. Both the young Genin girls saw that the sand protected Gaara from all harm. As Gaara looked at the older Genin he made the sand surround him and crushed him to death. Sakura and Hinata nearly screamed in horror from that horrible sight. As the other two Grass ninjas looked in horror the quickly yelled they surrender and placed the scroll down in front of him. Gaara just looked and told them that he wanted their blood as the Grass ninjas ran they headed toward to where Sakura and Hinata were hiding. As the sand grabbed the two ninjas and pulled them over to Gaara one Grass ninja noticed the girls and begged for them to help him. As Gaara pulled them closer to him he crushed the ninjas just like he did the first one. As the girls saw this they both got up and ran to get away from the red headed terror. Gaara noticed it was Sasuke's teammates he quickly started to walk toward to where they were running to as his siblings followed closely by their brother.

"I've never seen anything that horrible in my life!" Said Sakura as she vomited all over the ground.

"Mikado was right when he said that Gaara was a killing machine, I thought he was over exaggerating when he said that he was dangerous, we have to stay away from him and move somewhere else just in case he comes this way!" Said Hinata as she went to help Sakura.

As they headed back to camp they told Sasuke of what they seen and that they should pack up and leave and go somewhere further away from that murderer.

"Don't worry were not like those Grass ninjas we're way better, plus I'm pretty sure we won't run into him since you said he took the scroll off the ninjas." Sasuke just looked unimpressed by what his teammates were telling him.

As Sasuke continued to talk, he assured the girls they had nothing to worry about, as he looked at someone coming out of the bushes his eyes grew wide as plates. Gaara not only was here he somehow deactivated all of the traps setup to get into their small camp. Sasuke quickly ran to face Gaara.

"So I finally get to face the famed last Uchiha, I can't wait for my mother to taste your blood." Gaara's smile grew even more sinister when he last saw Sasuke, as both began to get into their fighting stances.

"What the hell are you talking about mothers' blood?" Asked Sasuke as he felt a murderous intent coming from the young boy.

As they started to stare at each other and prepare for battle, Gaara siblings came from the bushes.

"Don't interfere with this battle or I will kill you all!" As he looked at his siblings." The last Uchiha is mine and mine's alone to kill!" As he snarled at Sasuke.

Hinata and Sakura were too afraid to move. As they looked into his eyes they could tell he wanted death… Sasuke Uchiha death. As they finally built up enough courage they went by Sasuke's side to help him face the young demon in front of them.

"Do you really want them to die? This is our battle get rid of them before I torture them slow and make you watch as I tear off every limb just for fun in front of you." Said Gaara as his smile became more homicidal.

"You heard him get back, while we settle this man to man! He doesn't stand a chance against an elite Uchiha!" Yelled Sasuke.

"He's not normal you heard what Mikado said flee if we come across him, we saw him kill without a second thought. I don't think all three of us can take him and you want to do it all by yourself?" Said Sakura as she wished that Sasuke was just run away.

As Sasuke told the two girls to back off, he geared up to take on Gaara. Sasuke quickly rushed Gaara with his kunai; as the sand came out of the gourd Sasuke backed up waiting to see what was going on. As Sasuke threw one of his kunai's at him the sand immediately stop his attack. Gaara just leered at Sasuke and his failed attempt. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan to help him fight this strong opponent. As Sasuke rushed again he punched and kicked at Gaara but he could not penetrate his sand defenses. Gaara sent a sand arm to grab Sasuke but thanks to his Sharingan he was able avoid being captured. Sasuke noticed that Gaara was starting to look more manic after each attack.

"That's all you have, you're weak and pathetic you deserve to die!" As Gaara continued to smile crazily at his prey.

Sasuke could not think of anything to penetrate those defenses as he stood there thinking of a plan, he hadn't noticed that he was standing on a small amount of sand. Gaara swiftly activated the sand as it wrapped around Sasuke s leg. As Gaara held Sasuke he threw him back and forth against the ground until he was almost unconscious. Gaara was about to crush him in his grip when Hinata and Sakura attacked him ferociously to stop him from killing Sasuke. As he smacked Sakura away she rolled at least ten feet away from Gaara. Hinata activated her Byakugan, as she battled bravely to hit his chakra points. As Sasuke was able to move just little bit when he saw Hinata in Gaara's grasp struggling to stay alive. Unable to completely stand he tried desperately to rescue her by walking dizzily toward them. As Gaara saw Sasuke was gaining consciousness he threw Hinata at Sasuke knocking him back to the ground. Hinata was barely able to move when Gaara grabbed her once again.

"You were told that you would die if you got involved, say hello to my mother as your blood will suffice for now." Gaara gave a devilish chuckle as he held up the teenager in his sand.

Sakura awoke and saw Hinata dangling by the sand as it enveloped her friend, Sakura knew what was next. Sakura scream at the top of her lungs for Gaara not to do it. As Gaara yelled die a shadowy figure so fast stop the sand burial and somehow Hinata disappeared from the sand burial completely and was in Naruto's arm. As a dazed Hinata looked at Naruto as he jumped next to Sakura.

"I told you to run if you see him and not engage him in a fight!" Why Hinata? Why didn't you listen to me?" As he placed his hands on her cheek and touch her with the most gentleness' of concern. He looked at Hinata with worry written all over his face as he wiped the blood off her forehead.

As Hinata looked deep in his eyes she motioned for him to come closer. As he did she told him something only he could hear.

"I know those eyes anywhere; you have the same eyes as my friend's. That sadness and strength in them, their like Naruto Uzumaki's. How did you get his blue eyes? "As she passed out.

Naruto could almost feel his heart stop when she said that, he felt scared but mostly happiness. Someone in all the Konoha knew one thing about him and it was Hinata, she recognized his eyes. Sakura quickly grabbed Hinata out of Naruto's arms and looked at the dark haired Genin in front her.

"What did she tell you Mikado?" As Sakura stared at him attentively.

"Nothing, she's hurt and not making any sense." As he was glad that Sakura could not here those words Hinata spoke, he gently handed Hinata to Sakura.

"You're right he is a killing machine and can't be beat help me try and rescue my friends before he kills my entire squad!" Yelled a hysterical Sakura.

"Grab your teammates I'll have to defeat him on my own, make sure you take care of Hinata." Said Naruto as he kept staring at Hinata in Sakura's arm. "Hey you little red head psychopath piece of shit, you could have killed anybody you wanted but when it comes to Hinata hands off! You just became my prey you asshole! No one and I mean no one is going to harm her when I'm around got that you little prick?"

"You want to fight for this insignificant piece of filth? I sense your hatred and it rivals my own, if you want to beat me you first have to rid yourself of those foolish feelings for her otherwise you will fall just like the rest of my victims!"

"Horse shit! I'm going to protect her because I want her safe, I don't give a damn about anyone else in this village! Her safety gives me all the motivation and the strength I need to take you out! Get ready you son of a bitch, it's time someone shows you what true power really is!"

"Sounds like you're conflicted to me, you love the girl but hate everyone else. Let me show you the power of loving only yourself!" Gaara released his sand from his gourd to begin the battle.

As Sasuke crawled over to Sakura and Hinata, he told Sakura to run and get help for Mikado. Sakura looked at her teammates how badly they were hurt. As Sasuke continued to scream at her, she eventually ran for help.

"So it's the guy from the exam with the kunai, I don't think you can take on Gaara and live do you? Tell you what we won't even interfere with you and Gaara." Said Kankuro as he became more interested in the fight with Gaara and Naruto.

As Naruto looked at Gaara they squared off eye to eye. Gaara threw sand at Naruto who easily evaded his attacks and threw a couple of smoke bombs at Gaara. Gaara turn to see where his new prey was and looked around, Naruto threw two kunais at Gaara that passed straight by him. As Gaara just laughed, Naruto pull a wire that was connected to his kunais and aimed his kunais directly at Gaara's head. The sand shield immediately stopped the attack. Naruto knew that hand to hand combat was suicide if he tried it; he knew he would have to use very strong attacks in his arsenal to defeat Gaara.

"Running out of ideas already? You're more pathetic than that Uchiha laying beat up over there; for just for wasting my time I'm going to make you watch as I make that girl you want to protect so much suffer as I send my sand down her nose and throat and suffocate her ever so slowly!" Growled Gaara as he looked at Naruto!

Naruto was already exhausted from his earlier battle with Shino and the sand demon was only tiring him out even quicker. Naruto seen Sakura run away hopefully she could have met some of her fellow Konoha ninjas to help. Naruto did not want to show his full capabilities to anyone at least not yet. Naruto jumped down close to Gaara and stared at him one more time.

"Either you're very brave or the biggest idiot I have ever met? You put yourself in harm's way just to protect that girl and her friends that makes you weak."

As the sand darted toward Naruto once again, Naruto used his great speed and swirled around the sand and was able to actually punch Gaara in the head cracking his sand armor and knocking him down. As Gaara rolled back feeling the blow to his head he looked at Naruto and smile. The Sand siblings could not believe it, he struck Gaara so hard he was able to crack his sand armor. Gaara got back up and sent his sand to rip Naruto to pieces, as he dodged the sand Naruto jumped in the tree and hid. Gaara sent the sand up in the trees to recover his prey from hiding, Naruto jumped right back down next to Gaara and swung at his head. The sand caught Naruto and surrounded him; Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew Naruto was dead.

"I knew that you weren't good as the Uchiha now you die!" Yelled Gaara laughing at the top of his lungs.

Gaara looked over and realized that Naruto was laughing as well which surprised him, as he looked at Naruto smiling.

"Beware my dark side, laughing boy!" As Naruto gave a devilish grin at the red head which unnerved him.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that nearly shattered every ones eardrum. Naruto used the **Shadow Clone Explosion** on Gaara. Sasuke looked at Gaara fall down again, he noticed that he was still conscious but hurt very badly. Gaara pulled himself to his feet to search for Naruto whereabouts. As his siblings came running to help him, he screamed at them that he would kill them if they interfered with his prey. Naruto was his and his alone to kill.

_"Great now he's after me, my first mission and I already disobeyed a direct order. But I'll be damned if I let him hurt Hinata in any kind of way! I need to put a stop to this before one of us dies, Orochimaru plans must come first before my emotions for Hinata."_ Thought Naruto as he stared at Gaara with intensity. "Hey Gaara let's say we finish this at another time I hear reinforcement coming and your hurt. Do you think all three of you Sand ninjas can take on at least twelve Leaf ninjas? I'm pretty sure that your village would like to see you make it to the third round instead of being eliminated so soon?"

Temari and Kankuro knew that they had to make it to the third exam to finish their mission. As they approached Gaara he swung and hit both of them, knocking them several feet away.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Gaara's bloodlust was becoming more evident that he was a lunatic.

_"Shit his demon has a bloodlust that rising which each second that he stands here waiting for me to fight. I never knew that this Jinchūriki had this much power in him? He survived an explosion and he still ready to fight and showed no signs of stopping. I hope Sakura did find help after all_." Thought Naruto as he kept staring at Gaara.

All of a sudden sand surrounded Naruto and started to crush him, Gaara just smiled as he looked at Naruto squirming to get lose. As he started apply more pressure Naruto's nose started to bleed. Naruto quickly waved his hand up to block the sand with a half completed Rasengan to stop him from being crushed to death. As he dropped he could not believe that a half completed Rasengan was still powerful enough to be used as a weapon. Naruto quickly jump to a tree and threw a kunai with his wind element attached to it as it penetrated the sand it went directly into the top part of Gaara's shoulder. Gaara screamed when he saw his blood, his sibling quickly came to his aid. As Sakura came running out of the bushes she had nine Konoha ninjas with her.

"Were done here Sand ninjas, if you don't leave now you will be eliminated in more ways than one." Naruto pointed at them and gave an icy stare of death at the three Sand ninjas.

As the three left, they never knew anyone that could fight Gaara on his level. Temari knew that if Konoha had ninjas like him being Genins they were in big trouble with this war.

Sakura could not believe it this "Mikado" was actually able to stand toe to toe with that mad man and help save her squad. Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt so ashamed that an outsider saved his squad, he wondered if he was truly weak? Sasuke thought he would needed better training fast to become the avenger he so desired. As Naruto walked over to Hinata and the rest of her friends, Naruto looked to make sure she was conscious. As she looked at Naruto she thanked him for saving her friends. As the rest of her friends left she asked Naruto to stay for a while. As Naruto sat down beside her she fell asleep lying next to him. Sakura came over and looked at her friend sleeping peacefully. As Naruto got up he asked which scroll they had. Sakura said they needed the heaven scroll, Naruto reached in his back pack and gave her the heaven scroll and left the two of them so they could rest. As he looked back, he couldn't understand why he gave them the scroll. He definitely hated Sakura and Sasuke was supposed to be a pawn in Orochimaru's personal little game. He started to think about what Gaara said, he was truly conflicted. His attachment for Hinata made him do things he would never do for anyone but not having Hinata around him was like being in hell. Naruto knew that he had to get his emotions in check real soon or it could cost him his life.

"He just gave you the heaven scroll for no reason at all?" Said Sasuke as he held the heaven scroll in his hand and examined it to make sure it was legit.

"Well I wouldn't say no reason; I think he has feeling for you know who." As she looked at Hinata sleeping peacefully.

* * *

As Naruto started to head back to his campsite he saw a figure just standing on the tree branch.

"Naruto-kun!" Said the eerie voice as he stood there waiting to talk to Naruto.

"I see your taking the Chunin exams again." Said Naruto as he looked at the Grass ninja. "Don't you think once was enough Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Ah, I figured I couldn't fool you Naruto-kun, the Kyuubi can help you find anyone with negative emotions. Anyways how is my future vessel? Is he all that he should be? Is he perfect as I hope?" Said Orochimaru as he waited patiently for the answer.

"I don't think so Orochimaru-sensei, since I spied on him he lost twice and I had to save him from that Jinchūriki Gaara who was about to put him in a grave. I think that you need another host, he has skills but it's like he's afraid of getting hurt or something." Naruto stared Orochimaru in the eyes.

"Well I will go and test his abilities tomorrow for myself, even if he is a failure I can still use his Sharingan and learn more jutsu from his bloodline ability. Thank you my number two, we will continue as plan and the Leaf will be destroyed by both of our hands." As Orochimaru smiled at his apprentice.

* * *

As Hinata laid sleep next to Sakura and Sasuke, she called out the name Naruto in her sleep continuously where it woke up Sakura and Sasuke.

"Damn Mikado saves her life and she calls out Naruto's name? It's been over two and a half years and she still won't let go of the fact that Naruto is dead. She needs to grow up and stop living in a fantasy world that he's alive." Sasuke sat up and checked on his bruises since he wasn't getting any rest from Hinata's talking in her sleep.

"I don't understand it myself, that last in class could never defeat that maniac Sand shinobi yet she calls out for Naruto as if he defeated him. But that Mikado did and he did it with style that could put any ninja to shame." As Sakura started smiling. "Hell any ninja that could go toe to toe with that psycho is one hell of a ninja." Suddenly Sakura looked over and seen Sasuke's face on what she said. "I'm sorry Sasuke; I didn't mean that you were less of a ninja." She tried to comfort her crush from feeling sad on the words that came out of her mouth.

Sasuke had a scowl on his face that unnerved Sakura; he looked as though his whole world was crashing down around him. How could a ninja that wasn't an Uchiha defeat an enemy he couldn't? He figured that Gaara was tired when he faced Mikado after they had their fight and that Mikado was fresh going into the fight battling a fatigued Gaara. That's how Mikado won, that had to be the answer. Little did he know is that Naruto had already finished a ferocious fight and was already past his limit when he noticed the killer intent coming from the Kyuubi ability to sense negative emotions. Sasuke now had one agenda, find out who this Mikado Tae Shin was and to see if it wasn't just some type of fluke that he defeated Gaara.


	12. Weird Love Triangle Involving Two People

**Chapter 12: Weird Love Triangle**

As Sasuke looked over at his teammates, he felt a deep shame on not being able to save them. He kept recalling in his mind over and over how (Mikado/Naruto) came to their rescue and defeated that Sand ninja Gaara with skills that was way beyond his own. As he looked at Sakura attending to Hinata's injuries, he wondered how one Genin can be that strong at his age. Sasuke already thought that Mikado was already comparable to Kakashi level in every form and fashion. As Sasuke walked over to check on his squad, Sakura looked at Sasuke and could tell that he was still upset about what happened at the camp yesterday involving Gaara.

Sakura knew she had to cheer up Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't beat yourself up about it, were all fine and safe now. We know what to expect from that Sand ninja, when we get back we'll tell Kakashi-sensei about Gaara's technique so he can train us for the next time." As Sakura tried to smile to let him know it's alright.

"That Mikado didn't need any help fighting Gaara or assistance, hell he actually defeated him something I couldn't do." Said Sasuke as his face showed depression.

"Well he's a different story; we don't know who trained him and how long he's been studying." Sakura gently tried to comfort her friend as she rubbed his back.

"It doesn't matter he's already has me beat by so much that I won't be able to make my ambition come true to kill.." He stopped himself from letting to much information slip to Sakura's attention.

"You never said who you wanted to kill? Is your vengeance that strong to kill this person? Is that all you think about Sasuke? Who is it you're trying to kill and what did he do to deserve death?" As Sakura sat up straight to get his answer with her bombardments of questions.

"It's my business and not yours, when I kill him you will know but for now just stay the hell away from me Sakura!" He stormed off in such anger that it actually scared Sakura.

As Hinata heard part of the conversation, she wondered if she should console her friend since Sasuke attitude shattered Sakura's heart.

As Sakura looked up at Hinata she smiled at her friend so she wouldn't see the hurt on her face." Are you okay you slept pretty well last night, dream of Mikado by chance?" As Sakura teased her by making kissing faces.

Hinata blushed hard." _It wasn't everyday that a man came and saved a damsel in the distress."_ She thought.

"So was he the first guy to ever protect you from a big bully?" Sakura continued to make fun of her by making smooching sounds at her.

"Well actually he's the second man to come to my defense, the first one was Naruto Uzumaki." As she blushed and stuttered while looking at Sakura while connecting her index fingers together.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Is that why you can't get him out of your mind? How can he compare to Mikado, Naruto isn't around and Mikado definitely got it _sooo_ bad for you don't you think he deserves a chance to get to know you? He actually gave us a scroll to help us out, he stayed with you until you fell asleep and left and didn't ask for anything in return now that's a real man." As Sakura continued to berate Naruto and praise Mikado not realizing they were one and the same.

"You're wrong Sakura! Naruto wasn't even a ninja and he stood up to four boys that were bullying me. He didn't hesitate one second to help me. He fought them hard and he didn't ask for praise or anything, he just wanted me safe and I'll never forget his bravery from a seven year old" as Hinata reminisced on that day.

"It's funny you got it bad for Naruto and Mikado has it bad for you, too bad you can't combine the two?" Sakura went to get some provision from their back packs to fix them something to eat.

As Sasuke came back to camp he told everyone that they should hide for the rest of the day and on the third day they would head to their destination and give the heaven and earth scrolls to their proctor.

"Maybe we should look for help? I mean there are other large groups waiting for inexperienced ninjas to steal other ninja's scrolls. Maybe we should ask…

As Sasuke cut Hinata off and started yelling.

"We don't need that damn Mikado! He's a nuisance to our squad and he's not a better ninja than us. He's not on our squad and if he was he would follow my order like you two dumb bitches do!" As he picked up his back pack and left his squad confused and hurt.

* * *

As Sasuke stood in the trees shade thinking how he just yelled at his two teammates for nothing, he could not come up with a good excuse except that he was truly jealous of Mikado abilities. As he stood there he prayed to have more power and better skills to kill his older brother.

"Are you good as Itachi? Do you have his eyes of hatred?" Said an unnatural sounding voice that seem to be coming from everywhere in the forest.

Sasuke could not tell where the voice was coming from as he took out a pair of shuirikens out and prepared to attack.

"How do you know Itachi? Show yourself now if you have the courage?" Roared Sasuke as he looked around.

"You have bravery but does it match your skill? Show me the skills of your Uchiha bloodline! "As the voice came closer.

As Sasuke looked around to see where his stalker was located. He circled around the tree to see if someone was lurking around.

"Fight me young Uchiha show me the legendary bloodline that makes your clan so great!" As Orochimaru finally came out of hiding and appeared directly behind Sasuke.

"Some Grass ninja thinks she can kick my ass?" Sasuke jumped back from the Grass ninja's range. "Girlie you picked the wrong guy and day to play with me, you might end up dead if I don't control my anger." Said Sasuke looking ready to kill anyone or thing that approached him or looked at him in the wrong way.

As the Grass ninja step out onto the branch, Sasuke looked at her to make sure she hadn't any weapons. Sasuke quickly threw the shuirikens at her to make her think twice about taking another step. As she easily dodged the shuirikens, she punched Sasuke in the jaw and a series of times to his chest and stomach. As Sasuke looked at her he could tell that she wasn't any Genin in fact she was something totally different, the look in her eyes it was like death.

"You are the prodigy that everyone talks about non-stop of being so great ? My number two was correct you're weak, slow and unskillful but most of all but a full fledge coward. Your Uchiha clansman are rolling over in their graves in embarrassment for producing someone like you to leave their legacy of greatness to. I should just kill you and the Uchiha ancestor would praise me for destroying Sasuke Uchiha for sullying their great name with inferiority and cowardice you display." Said Orochimaru as he frown at the boy in front of him.

Sasuke wanted to run but fear took over as his whole body froze, all he could think about was he would never be able to avenge his clan because his destiny would end this day. As he tried to pull out a weapon his hands shook so bad that he actually dropped it. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and could not believe this was the best the Uchiha had to offer. As Orochimaru attacked he held nothing back to make the young Uchiha's blood boil. Sasuke looked up battered and bruised just hoping that the Grass ninja just make it quick.

"You're so useless and weak maybe I should just go and kill your teammates? Maybe they will give me a challenge instead of this weak child that stands in front of me!" Orochimaru slithered off to find new prey.

Sasuke heard that statement and he started to rise up with anger, his heart started to beat faster, his blood finally began to boil Uchiha strength and hatred. As Orochimaru had his back turned slithering away in disgust of the weak ninja he had high hopes for; four kunai came and whisked by his head. Orochimaru turned around to see that Sasuke finally showed he was a true master of the Sharingan and was ready to prove it to save his teammates.

"_Finally_" Orochimaru thought.

Sasuke quickly charged his target and tried many combos to take down this skillful ninja and to show him why the Uchiha's are known by all and feared by all. As they exchanged blows Orochimaru finally realized that Sasuke eyes were even more acute that Itachi's. He finally had a prize worth having. As he backed up to look at this new shinobi in front of him, he quickly extended his neck and bit down on the neck of Sasuke leaving a curse mark on his neck. As Hinata and Sakura came looking for Sasuke to come up with a plan for tomorrow to attempt to get to the tower. When they heard him scream they darted in his direction at top speed. As they approached Sasuke they could tell that he was in excruciating pain as he crashed into the arms of Sakura. He looked as though he was about to die from the injuries he received from his assailant.

"What the hell did you do to Sasuke?" As Sakura grabbed hold of Sasuke, she could feel his temperature on his body rise." Who are you and will Sasuke die from this injury." As she looked at the Grass ninja with hatred for doing this to her love.

"Sasuke has been given a great gift this day, he will one day be my number three who will stand by my side and crush all that oppose me. Sasuke will come looking for me and when he does the world will know of us through the destruction of nations, he will call forth the name Orochimaru- sensei like all those before him I trained." Said Orochimaru as his body now started to look more like a snake's.

"Wait you're Orochimaru? Do you have Naruto Uzumaki? Have you hurt Naruto in any way like you done Sasuke? Tell me or you will make an enemy this day that will hunt you down! "As Hinata did not stutter not once but looked directly at her adversary.

Orochimaru just looked at Hinata and wondered if she loved Naruto or was she informed that Naruto had sought him out through Mizuki? He decided to see what the young woman knew. "You will meet Naruto sooner than you think but he won't be the same little boy you remember so fondly, he will be that of nightmares are made of when he returns and destroys your love ones and village. He may even make you watch as he kill your family in front of you one by one. Naruto is my weapon of destruction the sword of my hate that I will aim at Konoha heart, he will be a worse monster than the people ever portrayed him to be!" Orochimaru smiled and vanished from sight.

"Naruto would never do anything as vile or evil as to kill anyone from this village!" Screamed Hinata so loud Sakura jerked her head up.

Hinata could not believe it Naruto was alive but had he truly allied himself with Orochimaru? As she stared in the distance looking for Orochimaru to see if he really left she knelt down and attended to Sasuke's injuries. Sakura looked at Hinata and wondered if she believed that Naruto was alive? She knew if he was still alive, Naruto would not hesitate to kill everyone who stood in the way of his master.

"Let's head back to camp and wait till morning and head for the tower maybe Sasuke will be better by then." Said Sakura trying to look brave as possible for Hinata sake.

* * *

That night Sasuke squirmed and kept passing out as his body adjusted to the curse seal. As Sakura looked at Hinata she knew that they would not make it if Sasuke could not fight tomorrow morning.

"Hinata I hate to ask you this but do you think Mikado will lend us a hand? I mean he seems to really care about you and the way Sasuke is now we definitely won't make it to the tower. "As she steady wiped Sasuke's brow with a cool rag to bring his body temperature down.

"You heard Sasuke he hates Mikado and plus I don't know where he is. This is something we will have to figure out by ourselves." As Hinata looked down at Sasuke to see if he was getting worse from that bite.

After a back and forth debate Hinata gave up and decided that night to try and find Mikado. As she left, she searched very quietly and cautiously for Mikado. As she stopped at a tent she thought she recognized one of his teammates Cree. As she called to Cree to get her attention, Kazuki quickly tried to slice Hinata with his sword. As Hinata ducked and jumped down next to Cree she attacked her from the front and Kazuki from the back. As Hinata seen there was no way to counter, Naruto caught both Cree and Kazuki by their wrist and flung both of them against a tree.

As Hinata looked at (Mikado/Naruto) she gasp a deep breath of relief glad that he showed up to save her once again.

"What the hell are you two doing? She's an ally and you attack her? Who was the first one to attack speak now or suffer later!" Said Naruto as he pulled out his kunai ready to punish his teammates.

Neither one said a word. They just stared at the ground hoping Naruto would have forgiveness and to forget this situation completely.

"No it's my fault Mikado they thought I was an enemy I should have spoken louder and said my name." While she looked at him sincerely hoping to calm him down.

"Why are you here Hinata? Is there something wrong?" At the same time Naruto stared at his teammates viciously ready to strike them dead as soon as Hinata left the camp.

"Sasuke he was bitten on the neck and left a strange mark by this strange Grass ninja. He seems to be in great pain and we was wondering if you could help us get to the tower tomorrow?" As she continued to stare at Naruto.

"Damn he saved her from the Sand ninjas now he has to be a personal body guard too?" Cree couldn't help but be smug and rude to Hinata, she felt that her squad shouldn't even been considered for the Chunin exam.

Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Cree without even looking at her, as the kunai came flying toward her it grabbed her hair and attached her to the tree leaving her head stuck against the tree. Kazuki could not believe it Cree had short hair and Naruto with pin point accuracy at night time and not looking at her manage to snag her to a tree by her hair.

Naruto knew that it was Orochimaru who was the Grass ninja and thought to himself that Sasuke must have finally showed his sensei some great skills to give him his curse mark. Naruto looked at Hinata and knew he could not resist her request.

"Cree, Kazuki were moving out to help them, six ninjas are better than three to survive this, so we will assist them. Take all of the provisions to their camp and we will rest there." Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her a nod.

As they reached Hinata's camp Sakura was so glad that Naruto and his squad showed. She thought that now they can rest a whole lot better and concentrate on Sasuke. As everyone ate, Naruto went to eat by himself to think about Orochimaru's plans with the Uchiha boy. As he sat down Hinata came by and sat with him.

"Mikado why go out of your way like this for me? I mean I appreciate it and all but I need you to be totally honest with me." As she kept stuttering as if every word that came out made her nervous. "Why me?" She looked at him attentively waiting for his answer.

"You remind me of someone that I use to know, always friendly and never thought bad about anyone. Sometimes when I see you I remember who I use to be and it doesn't feel that bad anymore about my past. The more I see you the more I want to get to know you Hinata." Naruto couldn't believe that those words left his mouth.

Hinata blushed really hard and looked at Mikado." I can't get to know you right now, I do feel some kind of attraction but I must find Naruto. I think that he needs me especially if this Orochimaru is involved, look at what he did to Sasuke" as she pointed to her friend who laid on the ground. "He left this village and never said why, but I think it's up to me to bring him back because it been over two years and I made a promise to myself to save him because this village needs someone like him.

"You said that name before when I saved you from Gaara, what kind of hold does he have on you?" Naruto's voice started to raise which startled Hinata just a little." I mean why do you care so much for him if he abandoned the village obviously he wasn't happy so why do you think he would want to come back?" Naruto could not believe it he was competing against his former self and losing the battle badly.

"Naruto saved me twice and never ask for anything except friendship, he saved me from four boys who were bullying me and he gave me courage to stand tall. My father thought I was a complete failure and disown me from the clan. I was ready to give up and then I saw Naruto practicing every day to be better ninja, no matter what people thought of him or what was thrown he endured and continued to move forward. Whatever happened to Naruto had to be really bad to ally himself with someone like that Orochimaru to make him turn against the village. So now it's my turn to return the favor that's why I need to be a Chunin to search for him more freely. "As she stared at Mikado as she kept looking into his eyes.

"I see" said Naruto with hurt in his voice," he was a fool to leave you. As he looked into Hinata's eyes he gained more courage to speak how he felt. "He probably regrets all the heartache and pain he caused you. If Naruto is alive he is thinking of you as well and he's definitely begging your forgiveness from you. Don't judge him harshly sometimes things seems to crush you from every angle but you endure, thank you Hinata from now on I will have that same determination and I will endure no matter what. One more thing Hinata, Naruto isn't the strong one… you are, he doesn't deserve that kind of loyalty or love" as Naruto never felt so ashamed in his life. He wished that he could go back in time and stay in the village with Hinata, even if he was surrounded by hatred he would be shielded by Hinata's love.

Hinata could not make out what Mikado was thinking; he looked as though he had died inside when talking to her. Hinata figured it was maybe he thought she was not into him, even though she cared for Naruto she had to admit that Mikado was something of an enigma and a bad guy with a streak of love just for her and she liked that. But she knew those eyes they were Naruto's eyes but she figured that's why he had that sadness and strength just like her long lost friend. As they talked she told stories of how he use to act and how he brighten her day with his pranks. Naruto started to laugh real hard because he had forgotten the fun things he use to do to get attention, but mostly he could not believe Hinata remember every single event in his childhood. As they called it a night they said they would get up in the morning and hopefully Sasuke would be able to travel. Naruto sat next to Hinata as she slept, she accidentally placed her head on Naruto's lap and began to snore lightly.

_"Boy fate is really hilarious on my part, my alter ego likes Hinata but she likes Naruto yet she wants Mikado only as a friend, when I'm really Naruto in disguise of Mikado. I guess I really am an idiot what other person in the world that could have this kind of weird love triangle with only two people? "_As he chuckled to himself on the predicament he was in_. "Well Hinata we have a dilemma I am Naruto but I have a destiny to fulfill, so why do I feel that I'm dying inside if I fully embrace my destiny by destroying my former village?" _As he stroked her hair as she slept next to him feeling safe and secure, he heard Hinata call out Naruto's name. As he watched her and smiled he moved her to a sleeping bag, as he moved next to her, he sat Indian style and lean his back up against a tree to make sure no one would hurt Hinata ever while he was in her presence.

As Sasuke awoke his temperature finally broke, as he sat up his rage grew as he saw (Naruto/Mikado) protecting Hinata in his camp. Sasuke neck began to hurt as part of the curse mark took effect, he was ready to attack Mikado for being in his camp. As he saw Sakura lying next to him keeping him safe he calmed down." _Mikado I hope that one day you and I fight because you will fall down like all of the rest of the Uchiha rivals, we will see who is better!"_ As he gave a hatred stare at Naruto.


	13. Never Piss off a Jinchūriki

As Hinata was the first to awaken, she looked up and saw Naruto had stood watch over her all night. All she could do was smile at such generosity he showed to her; she started to feel that she was not a great friend to him as he was to her. She decided to treat Mikado as he treated her.

"I see you're up early Hinata and ready to go. Let's wake the others and then we will leave in an hour and head straight to the tower" as Naruto stretched his body to get the kinks out.

"I am surprised no one attacked us last night" said Hinata as she stretched along with Naruto after a rough night on the ground.

"Well I made a shadow clone last night to warn me of any danger just in case someone was stupid enough to try anything." Naruto could not believe how beautiful Hinata looked first thing in the morning, she put the sun's bright rays to shame with her smile.

"Wait you made a shadow clone? You are so full of surprises Mikado, you'll definitely make Chunin this year" as she stared at him in amazement.

"Let's go, we don't have time for you to admire your new _boyfriend_. We leave now and head straight to the tower while everyone else is still asleep. Mikado thanks for your help but I want your group to leave my squad right now!" As Sasuke said it with authority.

"Sasuke don't be rude to Mikado and his squad, they came in the middle of the night to help us. We have a plan and we should stick to it, we all can make it with no problems we just have to trust each other" said Sakura as she approached him.

As all eyes were on Sasuke he gave a sneer to say do whatever you want and started to get his equipment to make it to the tower. Naruto knew that to make sure everything goes as plan and not to have any arguments was to bend and let Sasuke have his way.

As both squads packed their belongings, they ate just enough to get the energy they needed for the run to the tower. Sasuke could not take his eyes off Naruto and he was going to make sure that his squad was going to listen to him and not Naruto. As they approached a little past the half way mark, some ninjas from the Stone village stopped them. There were fifteen of them and they overwhelmed all the inexperienced ninjas with their number.

"Give us the scrolls and you can leave in peace otherwise you get your ass kicked big time by us" as the tall ninja stared at the six of them.

"Everyone stay back I got this, none of you interfere with me or so help me you will suffer the same fate as them" as Sasuke pulled out a set of kunais.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and decided that if he wants them that badly he can have them. Sakura and Hinata looked worried; they thought the stress of the exams started to take its effect on Sasuke behavior and mind. As the Stone ninjas looked at Sasuke, they recognize him as rookie of the year. They smiled as he walked in the middle of the area and challenged them all. As they rushed their adversary, he quickly made quick work out of five of them and attacked the others with great tenacity to bring them down hard and fast. Naruto thought Sasuke had finally somehow got over whatever was holding him back. As he kept fighting, he took down another five and was looking impressive for someone his age group. As the last five came, they were a different story and almost annihilated Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata were going to help but Sasuke told them to stay out of it. As the Stone ninjas pounded Sasuke, Naruto noticed a spike in Sasuke's chakra along with his hatred and evil intent coming from the seal. Sasuke body formed and unusual pattern and his eyes changed into something almost demonic. Everyone was shocked except Naruto and his teammates. Sasuke grabbed his enemies and quickly started breaking bones and decimating any who came his way. Naruto noticed that this was a different type of curse seal; it looked as if it was unstable and it increased the user's strength and speed but it looked like you lost part of your reasoning as well. Sasuke looked at the ninjas that were no longer moving his bloodlust rose even more, he quickly attacked Sakura when she approached him to stop. As she screamed Cree and Kazuki tried to stop him but was batted away like flies.

"I'm going to kill you, you pink haired little slut!" Sasuke's eyes changed again with more bloodlust than before.

Hinata quickly activated her bloodline ability to hit his chakra points but he caught her hands and looked as though he was going to break her arms. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and use his momentum to make them roll away from the group, Sasuke released Hinata's arm as him and Naruto tumbled to the ground. As Sasuke rolled over and caught his balance he moved at a speed unmatched and punch Naruto so hard in the jaw he thought he would pass out from the blow. As Naruto rolled with the blow, he knew that Sasuke's bloodlust was coming from the seal. Sasuke attacked Naruto again punching him repeatedly; Naruto could not recall him every being struck so many times by one opponent. As Naruto fell down, he thought he would have no choice but to kill Sasuke. As Sasuke came rushing over for the killing blow he was stopped by Hinata who struck every single chakra hole to cease his attack. Naruto was so surprised that Hinata was able to stop Sasuke's rage; Naruto was so relieved he was about to kill Sasuke right in front of Hinata and Sakura. As Sasuke fell down looking drained as if he ran a hundred mile marathon.

"What happened to Sasuke? He was going to try to kill us all, what is that mark that gave him all that strength and speed? He can't return to the exams he will kill everyone at the Chunin exams" as Hinata looked so terrified that she stood there shaking uncontrollably.

Naruto went by Hinata's side and took her hands to calm her down, he quietly whispered to her that she did great and that everything will be fine. All she could do was smile; as he looked at Sasuke he wondered what to do about this situation at hand.

"I don't know but the only chance he has is to get him back to the exams so they can treat him" as Naruto looked down at the exhausted Sasuke.

As Naruto went over to the beaten Stone ninjas, he grabbed all of their scrolls they stole. As Shikamaru and his squad came out, Naruto pulled out a kunai until he recognized they were Konohan ninjas. As he looked at all three he tossed the bag of scrolls to Shikamaru.

"That's what we needed, thanks "as Shikamaru grabbed the earth scroll" as he looked at Naruto he had a feeling of Deja vu'.

Since we have more allies now, we can make it easily to the tower now, I will carry Sasuke. The rest of you stay in a two by two formation. Sakura, Cree and Kazuki are you all right from that attack?" As he went to check on Cree as she was visibly shaken by that experience also.

"Sasuke tried to kill me, he meant it, I seen it in his eyes" as Sakura could not get a hold of herself, her crush wanted her dead.

Hinata went to console her friend and told her it was time to move on. As all of the Konoha ninjas darted toward the tower, they had no resistance from the other ninjas who just let them passed. As they went into there, respected areas Hinata gave Naruto a hug and thanked him. Naruto was so shocked that he blushed hard that the rest of the group just stared because they never saw Hinata be so forward to someone she hardly knew. Ino could not believe it, usually all she does is focus on Naruto but Hinata was smiling. As Sakura walked up on the two of them she thanked Naruto as well as she asked to speak with Hinata in private. Naruto bowed and regrouped with his comrades.

"Hinata we have to tell someone about Sasuke, he could kill someone and we will be responsible because we fail to warn the instructors" as she looked at Sasuke and got a cold chill.

"I know he's too dangerous to compete with the rest of us, you didn't see what he did to Mikado he nearly killed him" as Hinata looked at Sakura.

"He nearly killed Mikado? That is even more of a reason to tell someone, Mikado is skilled as they come and if he could not handle Sasuke what do you think he will do to us? As Sakura began to cry a little.

* * *

As they parted from their friends they came to their room and their teacher Iruka was there waiting for them when they combined the scrolls. As they were glad to see their old teacher he said he came with instructions and advice. Iruka told them all about the scrolls and their meaning, as they listened carefully Iruka told them that they had another test to prepare for. As they followed him into the next room there, they saw other ninjas waiting for the other part of the exam. As they looked around the Third Hokage came out and told them that they would be squared off against each other to advance to the final part of the exam. He said all those who cannot continue must raise their hands to quit or if they know someone who is too incapacitated to fight let the proctor know now. Sakura was about to raise her hand when Sasuke told her to put it down and that he was fine and he would be able to control what was happening to him. Fearing Sasuke would hate her and trusting his words, she put her hand down. Hinata looked at Sakura as Sakura shook her head to say no to disqualify Sasuke.

As Naruto looked up, he saw Kabuto, Cree and Kazuki raised their hands.

"Cree, Kazuki why do you have your hands up? We have a mission and you're dropping out now?" As Naruto, looked puzzle by all three of his comrades' actions.

"Kazuki and I refuse to lose our lives by the hands of Sasuke, you seen him it was nothing but pure hatred. We serve lord Orochimaru faithfully and he wants us by his side. How can we do that if his prize Uchiha destroys us? Said Cree as she walked away and wished Naruto luck.

"I have my own mission Naruto-kun from Orochimaru himself that's why I can't compete but you have to with the rest of the group as Kabuto pointed to two other ninjas wearing Konoha headbands.

Sasuke stayed focus on the screen to see who fights, Kakashi came over and told Sasuke do not use his Sharingan or it would activate his curse seal. Sasuke was shocked and nodded his head to say he would not.

As they matches began the first one up was Akadou Yoroi versus Sasuke Uchiha. As they came out to face each other. Sasuke quickly launched himself toward his adversary, as he swung wild he finally connect a hit to his foe. As Akadou looked at him and laugh he wave his hands toward himself to say bring it on. Sasuke rushed him again but was quickly caught in an arm bar, as Sasuke looked he thought that he would have to submit from the pain in his arm. As he struggled his curse sealed started to activate, he quickly fought the urge to use it. Sasuke quickly lifted himself up and kicked Akadou in the side, as he yelled in pain. Akadou quickly grabbed Sasuke again but this time he started to drain Sasuke's chakra. As he started to drain him completely, Sasuke jumped back and released a quick fireball at his competitor. Sasuke distracted him long enough to get behind him and performed a spinning kick three times to his head, Sasuke quickly grabbed Akadou by his waist and back suplex him on his neck knocking him out.

As Anko talked to the Third about Orochimaru and her confrontation with her former sensei and about his plans for Sasuke. She told them that Sasuke was the prize of his affection. The Third Hokage noticed that Sasuke did not rely on the curse seal and he fought it off all by himself. As Sasuke was taken aside by Kakashi, he headed out the door to take care of the curse seal.

As the matches continued Naruto was excited to see the other Genins show their abilities. As Sakura went against Ino, he never saw that much strength in two women in love fighting for Sasuke's affection. As it ended in a draw, Naruto was shocked that they remained friends after a brutal beating they both took from each other. When Shikamaru won, he could not believe that he was a smart as they come, he had always thought that he was a slacker, which was no longer the case. Naruto now thought that the only one that could have a chance of defeating him would be Shikamaru. As Temari defeated Tenten to advance, she gave an icy stare at Neji to say she just defeated his little girlfriend. Gaara defeated Rock Lee so badly that his sensei had to interfere before he killed the bushy brow shinobi. Kankuro defeated his enemy in record-breaking time. The bug handler advanced as he searched for Naruto at the top of the stadium as he looked through his shades to say that Naruto was next. Naruto just ignored his glare and continued to wait for the next match. Choji was next but he failed so miserably against the Sound ninja Kin and was eliminated within a minute.

As they called Hinata to come down to the arena to face her cousin, she was extremely nervous about facing Neji. As Neji approached his cousin, he steady berated her with insult after insult until Naruto called down to tell Hinata that she was a great ninja in her own right and not to listen to him, he told her she has her own type of power and ninja way. He yelled that she could defeat him, to believe in herself was the greatest power in defeating ones opponent. As the referee yelled start, Neji attacked her with extreme hatred in his fist, he became relentless on her destruction. Hinata struggled valiantly to fight on equal ground with her cousin but he overpowered her in every way. He eventually was able to defeat her but she was badly beaten almost unable to fully stand. As she said a few words to him, he flew into a rage and tried to attack her after the match. Naruto was ready to jump down and stop him when he saw two Jounin stop his attack. As he watched her fall, he jumped down to see if she was okay. As he held her, Hinata could feel something strange when she was close to him, her injuries seemed to heal instantly and she was feeling much better by the second. As Hinata looked up, she did not know what Mikado/Naruto did to help her feel better. The Third Hokage looked at Naruto in astonishment and continued to stare at him; he could not understand what type of strange chakra that was being released.

_**Hey cub I took care of your stupid little girlfriend keep your mind on your own match, you need to put our plan into action soon. First we take care of Orochimaru and then whoever else stands in our way!**_" As the Kyuubi started to get annoyed with Naruto's infatuation with the Hyuuga girl.

"Hey you bright eyes! Was that really necessary to try and hurt her that way? How dare you do something like this!" Naruto's anger began to rise as he looked at the smiling teenager as he gave a condescending look at Naruto.

"She should have realized that she was no match for me, she should have forfeited the match as soon as the proctor said go. It was her fate to lose to me." Neji kept smiling at Naruto. "With these eyes I see all and I know everyone's weakness and fate. You want to protect that miserable failure only shows that you too are weak and simple minded to be a ninja! If you challenge me you will meet the same fate as your stupid little girlfriend!" Neji continued to smile at the boy who was holding his cousin.

"It wasn't fate you long haired asshole! It was your fist and your hatred! And keep grinning at me like that and you will be wearing that smile around your ass! Since you believe in fate so much here's a preview of your destiny'; I'm going to dig out your eyes with my trusty kunai and squashed those precious fate seeing eyes right in front of you! It will be your fate to carry a white cane with a red tip for the rest of your miserable little life!" Naruto stared at Neji, that threat unnerved the young prodigy.

Naruto told him that he hope to fight him in the finals as they argued back and forth, Naruto told him it would be his pleasure to show Neji pain like never known before personally. As Sakura looked down at Mikado holding Hinata, she knew Neji just stepped into a world of hurt. Ino asked what is really up with Hinata and Mikado. She never seen someone who cared for Hinata that way as Ino kept staring at the young lovers.

"Mikado what type jutsu did you use on me? How come I feel better than I ever felt? I was almost on death doorstep but it feels as though nothing happened "as she continued to look at him.

As Kurenai looked at Hinata, she saw a young man that looked like a knight in shining armor ready to protect the love of his life. The whole stadium looked at the two of them and especially Gaara, how could someone who has all that power and potential fight for someone else other than yourself was beyond him. As the proctor called Mikado down to face his opponent. Dosu Kunita was up and was prepared to take on Naruto.

"I hear from everyone that you're very good I wonder if its true? My sound is faster than a blink of an eye, you don't stand a chance against me kid" as Dosu continued to look at him like a nineteen-twenties movie mummy with one eye being covered.

"Yo Raggedy Andy why are wrapped up like that, are you that unappealing to look at? That's not very intimidating outfit, it says my mom was too lazy to buy or make you a Halloween costume`! You said your sound could take me out in a blink of an eye. You better not blink with me because I'm just that fast Mummy Boy" said Naruto as he pissed off his opponent with a new nickname for him.

As everyone looked at the match, they heard many rumors about this mysterious young Genin and they wanted to see his abilities for themselves first hand. As the referee yelled start Dosu quickly raised his hand and aimed it Naruto, as he looked up confused to see him gone. Suddenly Dosu felled down knocked completely out by a chop to the neck. Naruto was behind him looking down at his opponent.

"I told you not to blink didn't I? As Naruto looked up at the stadium many Genins, Chunin and Jounins looked in astonishment at his speed and power he displayed. Hinata smiled at Naruto at his success on defeating an opponent in record-breaking time defeating Kankuro's record entirely.

"Yo Neji don't worry, I won't be this fast when it comes to me and you!" As he looked up in the stadium staring at Neji with hatred. "I'm going to drag it out nice and slow until you're begging Hinata for forgiveness for lifting your hands for seriously trying to hurt her , only then will I put you out of your misery!"

"We may have problems when it comes to this ninja, he is demonstrating phenomenal skills way past any Genin I've ever seen" said Temari as she stare at the dark haired powerhouse.

Gaara just smiled, he wanted the Uchiha but now he had another prey in his sights as he smiled the most devilish grin to himself thinking about how alive he would feel for killing the boy below him.

As the Hokage came and talk to the winners they were told they would practice for three weeks and return and face their new opponents. As each looked up on the screen they saw who they had to fight. Naruto was glad he had Neji but he did not care who else was fighting as he headed out of the coliseum. Hinata and Sakura rushed to catch up with Mikado, as they approached him he smiled at the two.

"What can I do you for?" As Naruto tried his best not to stare at Hinata as they stood in front of him.

"Nothing, we wanted to thank you again for everything and to tell you that what you did in there was amazing. We hope one day that we can repay the favor" said Sakura.

"Mikado you don't want to say hello to your old sensei?"

"Pervy Sage what are you doing here? I thought you were out getting research for your new book." As Naruto ran to shake Jiraiya's hand." I am ready to become a Chunin now so I entered the exams, so far it's going good."

"I've seen your exhibition, damn that was impressive, I don't think I could have done it better myself" as he smiled at his former student. "So are you going to tell me why you just left me a note and disappeared, I mean you can be honest with me Mikado?" As he looked into his eyes.

"I heard what you said earlier about my anger and you were right, I needed to sort through it but I'm coming to terms with it though" Naruto knew it wasn't true, the more he stayed with Jiraiya the less anger and hate he felt in his heart and soul. He knew he needed that anger to make his ambitions come true.

As they talked, Hinata and Sakura came up to Jiraiya and looked in amazement at the Sannin.

"That's why you're so good, you have a Sannin as a sensei; your student is phenomenal he helped us out so much in the Forest of Death that we owe him everything. He is kind and caring and protective of his comrades you have a great pupil who will go far as a shinobi" as Sakura continued to praise Naruto.

"Mikado can we meet later so we can talk?" Said Hinata as she turned almost a crimson red.

"Sure" as Naruto glowed with passion on hearing those words come out of her mouth.

As they left, a figure was on top of the building was listening to every word, Sasuke could not believe it Mikado was the pupil of a Sannin. He never too much liked Sakura in fact she was his biggest fan, now she was this Mikado's biggest supporter and it was driving him insane that he was below everyone's radar. He walked away angry thinking he needed sensei like Mikado has.

* * *

As Jiraiya continued to talk to Naruto, he could not help but smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya.

"So it seems that you bagged yourself Hyuuga babe and not just some random Hyuuga babe but the heir to the Hyuuga throne no less. See hanging around me you picked up some pointers on picking up the babes" as Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back.

"She's in love with someone else, I can't compete with that because she has really strong feelings for him" as he continued to walk and look down at the ground in a depressed state.

"Ouch that got to hurt, sorry to hear that but the way she looked at you it was like she had fallen for you already if you ask me" as he looked at his friend.

"I wish, I tried everything and I mean everything, I even read your damn pervy book which by the way is totally disturbing. Men and women don't talk or act like that in real life, saying about two sentences to each other and then they go somewhere to have sex , come on who you trying to fool? Said Naruto as he gawked at him.

"Happens to me at least nine times a week, but don't worry I will teach you how to win that beauty you so desire in your loins. Her father on the other hand may beat you to a bloody pulp, better be sure she's worth it. Hiashi is very stern and the only way you can date her is to be a very strong shinobi and show him that you have remarkable skills to date his oldest daughter, which I can help you with your skills of course" as he continued to smile at Naruto.

"I thought my life was difficult before but now that a woman came along I like it got so very complicated and emotionally tiresome. Plus I can't seem to say anything right in front of her but for her it's like she's got it all figured out what to say and do. I thought I knew women but boy was I wrong, the more I think I understand them, the more I realize I'm a fool for thinking that" as Naruto put his head down to stare at the ground once again.

(Sigh)" Welcome to the wonderful world of dating kid, get use to it you'll never get it right just go with the flow and hope you don't screw up too badly and apologize. The best thing I can tell you is treat her like you would treat yourself but double it for her" as Jiraiya patted his pupil on the back.

"I wish I could have met you two when I was younger, I bet my life would be so different if I had you and Hinata. I probably could relate better to my fellow man and been a good person." Naruto could not believe that every time Jiraiya was around, he would drop his guard down revealing part of the hurt side of him that he wanted forgotten completely.

"Hey you're still young, I got a lot to show you. But first let's go somewhere a little less crowded." As Jiraiya pulled out a pencil and notebook.

"Awww man are you kidding me! You want to go and peek at the women in the bathhouse right now don't you?"

"Consider this part of your training for the Chunin exam, you will need stealth, ninjutsu…"

"You know that you're corrupting my innocence right?" As Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Nonsense my boy, as your sensei I must show you the beauty of the ninja world through peeping at beautiful women. Being a ninja isn't always about fighting and doing ninja missions my boy." Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him close to him.

Naruto smile from ear to ear. He wondered if he had a grandfather would Jiraiya be like him. As Jiraiya looked at Naruto, he saw that finally the boy in front of him dropped the mask he was hiding behind and began to reveal his true self.


	14. Naruto Has It Bad for Hinata

As Naruto sat the restaurant and talked to Jiraiya about the Chunin exams and his feelings for Hinata, he felt a peace that always surrounded him when he was with Jiraiya. As Jiraiya gave him tips on how to make Hinata return his affection, Naruto thought that it was just too sexually deviant for him and he was just way too shy to act the way Jiraiya wanted him to behave. As they both laughed at each other antics and conversations they were approached by Kakashi who looked directly at Naruto and bowed and asked if he could join them at the table.

"Sakura told me that you helped them out considerably in the Forest of Death, did you by chance see that powerful Grass ninja that attack Sasuke?" As Kakashi looked at the Genin.

"No I didn't by the time Hinata came and got me Sasuke was already unconscious and feverish. She said he was defeated by some Kunoichi that turned into a man with extraordinary skills that bit him and left some kind of weird seal on his neck.

"I figured as much but I had to ask you just in case. So I see that you're very skilled Genin, everyone is still talking about that little match you had. It was deemed the best match in years, some already think that you will be a Chunin this year Mikado, I must agree on that. I see you trained with Jiraiya -sama so you must have some real talent if he took you under his wing. So was it very exciting meeting the famed Sannin and how did you two meet anyway? Asked Kakashi.

"I didn't know who he was at first, when I met him he was doing his so called_ "research"_ and some women came and beat me with sticks because of the misunderstanding he caused by his so called inspiration for his novel. I left that little village and traveled north when I saw something out of the ordinary an old man being robbed, so I went to save him from the bandits and it turns out to be Jiraiya. He watched me fight and didn't bother to give me a hand, then a bandit attacked me and Pervy Sage saved me and then he showed me a really cool jutsu and I spent the next two months training with him to learn it. I had to leave because I wanted to continue my journey of self-improvement so I came back to the southern Konoha and asked to be enlisted to take the Chunin exams and we're all caught up" as Naruto looked at Kakashi to give him the abridge version of events.

Kakashi smiled, "what about the Hinata part of your little adventure? I was more interested in how you two became interested in each other? All she could do was talk about you rather the exam she was taking" as Kakashi gave a smile.

"She did?" As Naruto jump up so excited and looked around, all eyes were on him from that outburst of affection he displayed for Hinata.

"Calm down Mikado just hold your horses and Kakashi you know better than to mentally mess with a young Genin in love. Are you trying to give Sasuke an edge over Mikado" as both the grownups laughed.

Naruto felt really embarrassed but thought about his actions and started to laugh along with Kakashi and Jiraiya. He thought he never laughed out this loud before but he was enjoying the company at the table and didn't care who heard him.

"Any ways I had to see whom Hinata was so excited about and she wanted me to give you a message. She wants you to meet her at training ground six…" Before he could finish the sentence Naruto was out the door running in the wrong direction.

"Wow, he is smitten like Sakura said, he didn't let me finish my sentence at all. She wanted to meet him at seven o' clock and it's just a little past noon. Does he even know where the training ground six is located?" As Kakashi looked at the teenager run faster than he ever seen anyone ever run.

"Nope but by the time he actually does find it, I wonder just how long will he wait for her?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin to ponder about the boy's actions before he burst out laughing.

"Maybe I should just tell Sasuke to tell him that Hinata thinks that he's hot, the boy would probably pass out from those words and Sasuke would win without landing a single blow." Kakashi now join in with the laughter.

After Jiraiya and Kakashi finished laughing so hard their ribs started to ache, they knew it was young love that make young men act so very foolish. As the conversation turned serious, Kakashi told Jiraiya all about what happened to Sasuke and that the village is now on high alert. Jiraiya said he was not looking for Orochimaru and that he was just passing by and seen Mikado and wanted to see if the kid got even better from his training. Kakashi knew that Jiraiya was serious and that he would eventually leave the village again. Kakashi asked Jiraiya what about Mikado? Wouldn't he like to see his protégé compete for the title of Chunin. Jiraiya had told Kakashi that the kid would make it with no problem, he was not worried about him not becoming a Chunin in fact he told Kakashi that he think that the kid was better than him than when he was that age. Kakashi just smiled and said one day that him and Mikado should have a little sparring match. Jiraiya told him that he would stay in the village to see that match. As they parted ways Kakashi said he would inform Mikado that it was seven o' clock to meet Hinata and that he had close to seven hours before she was ready.

* * *

As Naruto arrived at the right time feeling embarrassed that he ran out of the restaurant that way and having Kakashi come and find him to tell him that it was a night time get-together made him feel even dumber. As he saw a figure approaching he was so excited to see it was Hinata, he quickly tried to straighten his hair and brush himself off to make himself more presentable to her.

"Hey Mikado as she stuttered and blushed at his presence, I wasn't sure you would find this spot? I was wondering if you would like for me to help you train?" As she stared at her new friend.

Naruto heart slump down to his stomach, he was hoping to at least go out with her once or go somewhere and talk. Hinata looked at Naruto's face and she seen how hurt he was, she thought he would want to spend some time with her.

"If you don't want to I understand but if you want to practice alone…" As her face now worn a hurt look.

Naruto noticed her facial expression quick," no I just wanted to go somewhere and talk and maybe have dinner or see some attractions with you but training is fine if you like?" Said Naruto as he put on a fake smile.

"You mean like a date" as she looked at him

"No not like a date, I mean if you're not busy we can talk and eat at a ….yeah a date I guess. I'm not good at this sort of thing Hinata I wish I were it would be so easy on my nerves and stomach but I'm not, so I'm sorry if I seem foolish around you" as Naruto looked at her.

"You're doing great, how about we go out now to a restaurant sit down, talk and eat sort of like a date?" She smiled at the young man in front of her.

"Hell yeah" then Naruto knew he blurted out another embarrassing mistake and tried to correct it" I mean sure" as he turned beet red.

Hinata blushed heavily also, she was never this opened with her emotions and lately she started feeling flush around Mikado. She started to remember it felt the same as when she was around Naruto. As they headed into town many eyes were on Hinata and the mysterious stranger who taken the Chunin exams by surprise. As they came to Ichiraku Ramen stand, Naruto was shocked out of all the stands in Konoha that she would choose this one of all places.

As they walked in Teuchi looked and saw Hinata with someone whom he never saw.

"Hyuuga-san I'm so glad you came by and are you on a date by chance?" As Teuchi was being nosey as they sat down together.

"Well yes, this is my friend Mikado and he never been here before so I treating him to the best ramen in the village. You can give me the usual and what would you like Mikado? As she blushed profoundly at the tall Genin.

"I'll have a special order, pork and chicken ramen with hot peppers and heavy soy please" as he looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Wow, someone else use to order that same exact dish, he was my best customer his name was Naruto Uzumaki, now that kid could eat some ramen. You're the first to ever say that in over two year's kid, I never thought I would have to make that order again in my lifetime "as Teuchi turned around to start their orders.

Hinata looked at Mikado and she stared long and hard. "What made you order that type of combination? That's a strange combination that no one ever orders but you did it out of the blue, don't you think that's odd to you?"

Naruto knew he was making mistakes ever since he started having feelings for Hinata. "I like mixed meats and hot food but I like my soy added while its cook what's so strange about that?"

"That's Naruto's order didn't you hear him?" As she looked at Mikado long and hard.

"Can we please not talk about Naruto for tonight? It was just a coincidence that's all, I just want to get to know Hinata Hyuuga tonight. I am really nervous about being with you and I don't want to be compared to Naruto not tonight anyways" as he looked directly at the walls to avert his face from her.

Hinata decided it was just a fluke he ordered that combination and dropped it. As both teens started to talk, Hinata told her life story and Naruto listened to every word with enthusiasm. Naruto could not believe that she searched for him the entire time he was gone so passionately, she told him about the adventure in the Land of Waves when they encountered Zabuza and Haku. As Naruto began to talk he had told her that he had always been alone and that basically he only took up being a ninja to be strong so that he could stand alone. He told her his first sensei only looked at him as weapon and that Jiraiya looked at him as a human being of flesh and blood. Even though he only knew Jiraiya a short time he was glad he came into his life even if he was a pervert.

As they talked for about an hour her father passed by along with Kō and seen her talking to a young man.

"Who is that my daughter is talking to Kō?" Hiashi stopped in his tracks across the street as he saw them sitting at the stand.

"That's Mikado Tae Shin, he's the ninja everyone is talking about Hiashi-sama, they seemed to be very good friends the way they're talking to each other." Kō smiled at how Hinata was glowing next to the young man.

"So he's the one that personally challenged Neji for hurting my daughter, he doesn't look that tough to me but looks can be very deceiving. That look he has on his face, I once had that same look as well when I was his age." Hiashi looked at his daughter smile as she looked directly into the boy's eyes.

"What look is that Hiashi-sama?" Asked a very puzzled Kō.

"Never mind, I will see you back at the compound soon, I want to talk to my daughter and her newly acquired friend." Hiashi looked at Hinata's former bodyguard as he bowed and left.

"_I thought that Kakashi and Sakura were just over-exaggerating but it looks like it is true_." Thought Hiashi as he continue to look at the young love birds

As Hiashi walked over to them, he stood behind them for quite a while before he made his presence known to them.

"Hello Hinata, who is your friend you're sitting with?" Hiashi played like he didn't know who the boy was.

'This is Mikado Tae Shin, he advanced to the finals today and we were talking about everything under the sun" as she smiled at her father.

"Oh yes you're the one everyone can't stop talking about in the village? They say your skills are great and that you defeated a sound ninja with a single move, very impressive indeed. So what style do you use if you don't mind me asking?" Inquired Hiashi as he gave the teenager a glare that unnerved him slightly.

"I use a variety of Taijutsu styles to confuse my opponents; I borrow from here and there to make my own suitable style so that it can make me strong and unpredictable. If one style doesn't work I can quickly go to the next to throw off my enemy" Naruto looked at her father in the eyes and shivered.

"Interesting it must work very well for you because you're in the finals and my daughter is not" as he glared at her with disgust.

"I'm very proud of Hinata, she did excellent in the Forest of Death she saved my life from Sasuke, she showed me true strength when she stood up to Neji. Courage is something that must runs in your family Hiashi-sama because Hinata has it by the tons" Naruto smiled at her to let her know how truly strong she was.

Hinata could not believe that he stood up for her and telling her father that he was proud of her when her father was clearly not.

"You are very interesting young man to stand your ground for my daughter like that or is because you're in love with her?" Hiashi looked down at Naruto.

Both teens blushed hard and looked as though they both were going to pass out from her father saying that out loud.

"You can't believe rumors Hyuuga-sama, people are always going to say something about things they know nothing about, so they will just guess what is happening between me and your daughter" the blood finally left Naruto's face as he was paler than Hinata.

"Who said I heard some rumors? I know when young people are in love and trust me Mikado you are in love with my daughter bad. You don't see any flaws when you look at her, you also have look that says she is the only woman in the world you want to give your heart completely to. Neither one of you didn't notice I was behind you for two minutes until I made myself known and you're both ninjas which should never happen! So cut the act and say you like each other, time on this planet is so very precious so be happy that you two found each other in a world filled with billions of people " as he called for the cook he paid for the couples meal and headed out smiling from ear to ear.

Naruto was so scared and mortified to look at Hinata he thought that he would faint. As he turn around to tell her that her father was maybe a little bit too honest, he saw Hinata lying on the floor with Ayame trying to revive her from that bomb of a statement her father dropped on them.

"Are you sure you want to date her? You know if you get married he will be your father in law" said Ayame as she tried her best to revive a passed out Hinata.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata stayed at Ramen stand for another hour, Naruto decided to walk her home. They were both quiet from her father statement he made, both were afraid to look at the other. Naruto always thought that he would die in battle, not from being embarrass to death by someone's father. As they arrived at the compound Hinata was still red and could not look at Naruto directly in his eyes.

"So will you still let me train with you Mikado?" Finally she broke the long silence between them.

"Of course I would love to train with you, if you think your father will be okay with it?" Said Naruto as his courage returned to look at her.

Hinata just smiled and nodded; as both just stood there for minutes waiting for someone to make the first move. Naruto moved forward, Hinata moved backed, and vice versa. Suddenly Hinata grabbed Naruto and kissed him so passionately that Naruto turned red and became very light headed as he returned the kiss. Hinata broke off the kiss and ran into the house, there she fainted safely behind the door. Naruto stood there at the gate compound, when suddenly he just dropped to the ground passed out with the biggest smile on his face he ever had.

Hiashi just stared at Naruto laying on the ground as he looked out the window smiling as he witnessed the whole thing between the two.

"Kid is one powerful ninja everyone talks about and he flattened by a single kiss from my daughter. Kakashi and Sakura were right, he has it bad for her and doesn't even know it" as he chuckled to himself as he looked at the still passed out ninja laying on the ground.

* * *

If any reader has time checkout Love and Sacrifice.

Thanks for reading my story and leave a review or PM to tell me how its going so far. And the ones that PM thank you so very much for your comments. Like I said in my profile not an author but I just want to write to keep my mind from being bored. For all the authors I enjoy all of your stories but there are to many to name. And if you guys know any good stories let me know. I love to read.

Thank you once again

Chris Uzumaki


	15. Development of Love

**Chapter 13: Choices and Consequences**

It had been three days since Naruto had kissed Hinata and neither one of them knew how to act because of it. Although she helped him trained she was still too nervous to bring up what happened between them that night. It was her first kiss and she really wanted to feel his lips upon hers once more but she didn't know if she should initiate it or should she wait for him to kiss her again. She started to feel self-conscious because Naruto seemed to act like nothing happened or it wasn't special to him. As they finished training Cree approached them and told Naruto that they had a team meeting at the hotel. As Hinata left Naruto she could feel a cold gaze upon her given by Cree, she tried to ignore it but it felt too intense for her not to say something. Hinata waited until Naruto walked away so they could speak in private.

"Is there a problem Cree-san?"

"Yes you're spending a whole lot of time with (Mikado/Naruto) and I'm starting to wonder if you're going back and giving your cousin the inside scoop on how to defeat Mikado. I mean you're a Hyuuga and Mikado isn't special to you he's just some boy you met, you can use him to get in good with the rest of your clan by divulging critical information on **my** comrade's weakness. I did my homework on you disgrace heiress failure of the Hyuugas." Cree didn't hold anything back on what she thought and was extremely cruel on making her point to Hinata.

"I would never do something as malicious like that and Mikado is special to me." As she defended herself and looked at Cree.

"Oh really? What makes him so special to you? Because you bat those big pearly eyes at him and smile? And you know he's willing to go all out for you just to see you happy? Or is it that you just want someone strong so your family won't think that you're a weak failure? Do you just want to screw him so that he'll be by your side to make you look strong so everyone will stop looking down on you? That's what called using someone and you're doing it to Mikado!"

"If you think that, why don't you go and tell him!" Hinata for the first time in her life stood strong and nose to nose with Cree about how she felt about Naruto.

"Because Mikado can't get past those eyes of yours without thinking anything below his waist! But I'll tell you this Hyuuga girl; if you share his secrets with anyone I'm going to pay you a little visit in the middle of the night and make you feel sorry that you're were ever born." Cree turned and walked away.

Hinata looked stunned_."Did they have a relationship before the two of us?"_ Maybe that was the reason why Cree was so protective of (Mikado/Naruto)? Hinata had a hurting feeling in her chest that made her feel depressed and took her out of her happy zone. She wanted for some reason for (Mikado/Naruto) to called her his true love and no one else. Although she told Mikado about Naruto there was no history of romance just a strong crush. Everything seemed to come crashing down on Hinata as she headed into the village.

* * *

As she headed back into downtown village to waste some time, she came upon a little restaurant that a lot of the ninjas go to eat. As she waited patiently for a table she overheard a couple of genin talking about Mikado, her curiosity got the better of her as she eavesdropped on the tables' conversation.

"I heard that Mikado is one hell of a ninja, they say his Ninjutsu is extraordinaire among anyone in our age group. I tried to talk to him yesterday and his teammate shooed me off, I think they have a thing going on." As the tall genin told of the event on what happened.

"Yeah I tried to flirt with him and he walked away from me ignoring me completely! But I seen him hanging around that dethroned Hyuuga heiress, maybe he's trying to get more popularity by hanging with a Hyuuga?" Said the other genin with long brown pony tail.

"How would that help him? She's way below average as a genin can get, sure she has books smart when we were in class but she isn't girlfriend material. Maybe someone like that Tenten or Sakura would be a better match for him." As the tubby girl genin started laughing at what she said.

As Hinata was shown to her table by the hostess, she followed her hostess away from the girls who didn't even know she was present. As Hinata sat at the table many things started to run through her mind,

"_Maybe they're right, maybe that's why Mikado hasn't tried to kiss me again? No that can't be it, he said all those things to me and they came from his heart he can't fake something like that. Maybe he's still interested in Cree? No, that can't be it either, I don't know if I'm coming or going when I think about Mikado and our so called relationship. I've become very narrow minded when it come to him, he's always in my thoughts and when he's away it feels like I'd said good bye to my best friend forever. I never been this confuse in my life but at the same time I'm really happy when I'm with him." _As she sat there trying to figure out what to do, some of her friends approached her.

"Earth to Hinata come in Hinata" as Ino waved her hands in front of her face." All seeing eyes my ass, we been here for a good minute and she just looked up at us." As Ino looked at Tenten and Sakura.

"Hey I know that look; it's when girls have a certain boy on her mind and she can't concentrate. Spill it Hinata tell us who it is." Tenten sat down next to Hinata and put her arm around her.

"Are you kidding? It's that Mikado that got her feeling the fire below her waist. Heck he's definitely hot with all that long black hair coming down to the middle of his back. Every girl in the village has been trying to holler at him since he broke a long standing record held by the Fourth Hokage himself. Hell I even heard the Sanada clan Matriarch approached him about marrying one of her six daughters." As Ino kept talking Sakura elbowed her in her side to get her to shut up.

Hinata flinched on hearing what Ino said, it was though she was told again she wasn't good enough.

"Hinata you know for a fact that Mikado wants you by his side, he risked everything in the Forest of Death to keep you safe. I'm pretty sure that things hadn't changed that quickly on how he feels for you." As Sakura comforted her teammate.

"We kissed" as Hinata said it below a whisper." Maybe the kiss wasn't what he expected it to be? I never kissed a boy before and maybe it was bad and he didn't want to be with a woman who can't kiss or he wants a stronger woman in his life? Plus I keep hearing all these girls say how much they like him and some said they even flirted with him, he didn't even tell me about that." As Hinata put her head down, it seemed more problems fell upon the young heiress. Although she felt insecure, she knew deep in her heart that Mikado wasn't that type of man to play with someone's emotions but when you have strong feelings for someone your emotions are doubled for some reason.

"You kissed him? My, my you're not that shy as we thought you were. Anyways those are rumors just talk to him, maybe he's feeling the same as you. This is something new for the both of you, it's only natural that both of you feel insecure about what to do Hinata. I hate to say this but he was ready to tear Neji a new butt hole for harming you, I say those are strong feelings or you can call it love. He openly challenged him and jumped down to be by your side." Tenten looked at Hinata hoping her words helped her just a bit from feeling sad.

"Well speak of the devil look who's outside the restaurant." As Ino pointed toward the window they saw Naruto walking with his head down.

Naruto was outside the restaurant when a Tayuya bumped into him, Naruto didn't recognize her with that black wig on at first.

"Hey Naruto, I heard some strange rumors going no about you. They say you have a failure of a Hyuuga as your girlfriend. Please say it ain't so?" Tayuya kept her hand on Naruto's chest and rubbed one finger on it tenderly in a seductive manner.

"What the hell are you doing using my real name in public fool, why the hell are you here?" Naruto whispered it but kept his composure as he smiled at Tayuya.

Naruto looked over and the Sound ninja known as Kin was standing next to Tayuya as she had confuse look on what Tayuya was doing.

"You're deviating from your mission; I'm here to make sure you stay on course and not to get some big breast girl into your bed." Tayuya took her hand and pulled back some of Naruto's black hair to see his features.

Naruto removed her hand and threw an angry smirk look at her.

"You report to me and don't forget that! One day Tayuya you're going to meet the end of my kunai, you pissed me off too many times for me to turn a blind eye toward you! Be prepared for that day, its coming sooner than you think!"

Kin looked at Naruto and never felt such hatred in her life resonating off someone so young; this actually scared the young Genin. Tayuya looked over and saw Hinata looking outside the window, Tayuya smiled at her. She quickly put her arms around Naruto's neck and rubbed her cheek with his.

"I see you want a sweet tasty virgin, I may not be one but I'm very experienced enough to make you scream out my name to the heavens a thousand times over." She quickly took her other arm and rubbed his lower back. "I know you're a stamina freak maybe you need two women to satisfy that endurance and lust of yours, how about it Kin feel like some three way sex activity with Naruto-kun here?" Tayuya was the only person that could piss off Naruto to a boiling point.

Usually this type of situation would embarrass Naruto but his anger cancelled out his shyness about sex.

"Take your flat chest friend and get away from me now before I…"

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Came a soft sounding voice.

Naruto looked over and it was one of those fan girls that refused to leave him alone, he smiled as he went to talk to her so Tayuya and Kin could leave him alone. Naruto he had a scowl of discontentment of being bothered by the young girl but she served her purpose well as an distraction as he put on a fake smile for Tomika.

Tayuya walked away and smiled knowing she pissed him off thoroughly.

"Hey Kin how about you do me a favor and kill Naruto for me, he's becoming quite the little asshole. Do you think you can kill him?"

Kin smirked and shook her head yes as she pulled out some senbon needles to show Tayuya she's just right for the job.

"Wow she's really pretty; wait that's Tomika from our class, boy Mikado really is a popular fellow isn't he? She was the prettiest in the entire school; everyone thought she would get Sasuke's attention. Then that other girl just stopped Mikado and damn near said in a flirtatious body language that you can have my body for your pleasure anytime you want…" As Ino kept talking, Sakura gave another well placed elbow to the ribs of Ino to shut her up completely.

As Hinata watched the two women be openly flirtatious with the man she shared her first kiss with fear began to set in her heart. As the girl walked away from Naruto he walked inside the restaurant and seen all four of the girls sitting at the table. Naruto hated that Hinata wasn't alone but still came by and asked if he could join them for a minute. As he sat down all of Hinata's friends eyes were on him as he smiled so big at Hinata that it made her blush crimson red.

"So Mikado it seems that you're the eye candy for some of these Kunoichis around here." As Ino was blunt as ever.

"Eye candy?" As Naruto was confused by what she meant at first." I don't think so, I'm happy as is." As he looked at Hinata and her friends.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Maybe he really felt the same but she had to be certain.

"So Tomika the girl you were talking to she looked happy to see you Mikado and who was that other girls before Tomika arrived, I recognized that Kin girl from the exam?" As Ino kept with the questions making Hinata wonder just how he would answer.

"Oh she wanted me to stop by her house to help her train but I told her that I have a prior engagement with my Hyuuga partner who is trying to keep me in shape. The other girl from earlier was just some stupid fan girl who knew that Sound ninja who was just being annoying, I hope to never see them again." As Naruto took a sip of water.

Hinata breathe a sigh of relief, he had no plans on dumping her to be with Tomika or be with that other girl either.

"Good answer, very good answer." Tenten smiled at him and then Hinata." Well it's time for us to leave but you and Hinata enjoy your lunch together. As all three got up and left the two lovebirds alone.

As Hinata looked around she saw many girls attention was placed in Naruto's direction. She wasn't use to the attention she was receiving by being with him.

"Mikado do you mind if we go somewhere else, away from everyone's attention?"

"Sure but no matter where we go it seems I can't just be left alone, it's quite disturbing. I don't like the attention either." As he looked at Hinata and grinned.

"Me too, let's just get some takeout and leave. Actually I know the perfect spot away from prying eyes." Hinata forgot everything and was back to her jovial self once again.

"Sure let me use the bathroom and you can order the food." Naruto reached in his pockets and handed Hinata some money.

As he left to go to the bathroom, Hinata went to the counter and ordered the food. As she waited for Naruto she was approached by the girls she seen earlier when she was eavesdropping.

"Just like a Hyuuga, finally a decent guy and you want to throw your wealth around making him ignore the true Kunoichi's of the village. Just how did you even get nominated for the chunin exams and we didn't is a mystery to us?"

"Easy she's the failure heiress or did you forget? Plus the Hyuuga name means the rules don't apply to her." Said the heavy set Kunoichi.

"I heard from my father that she was a disgrace for being too weak to even defeat the lower branch of her family clan. Yet low and behold she's hanging with someone who's stronger than Sasuke himself. I guess her family wants to pass on some good genes since she herself doesn't have anything to offer, so they need someone like Mikado to strengthen their clan further."

Hinata was about to say something Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"See ya later Hinata, enjoy your boy toy for now." Said the tall girl as she walked out with her friends.

"Friends of yours?" As Naruto saw the girls leave.

"Nope, just talking. Are you ready to leave?" As Hinata grabbed their food off the counter.

As the two left out and headed to Hinata's secret place she only knew about. The two headed deep into the forest way beyond the bustling village leaving their problems in the village. As they sat down to eat neither one said anything.

Hinata's mind was racing as she decided to break the silence.

"Mikado how much do you like me?"

Naruto almost choked on his food on hearing what she said.

"I...I... like you whole lot… I feel something special…for you." Naruto was sweating and his voice was breaking and he felt that he was about to vomit from nervousness.

"Okay then why do you like me?"

"Hinata that's a question that can't be answered with a couple of words. I like you because you are you. Simple and plain. I like you because this feeling I have is just for you, you are the one that cause my heart to race every time I approach you. Nervousness that turns into a exhilarating feeling t when you say my name. The longing to…"

"See you? That's how I've been feeling since we kissed. Every time I go to sleep I remember that kiss we shared, we only known each other a short time but somehow I feel connected to you on some personal level and it scares me to death. I want this feeling and then I don't, when those girls were talking about you and how nice you look my heart sank. They were talking about you and I didn't want them to be saying such things, I wanted you all to myself. That's really selfish of me isn't it?" Hinata stopped and looked into his dark black eyes.

"No it's not, I feel the same way probably more. Is that why you ask me about how I felt? I thought it was obvious the way I felt about you." Naruto looked at Hinata waiting for her answer.

"Because I'm considered a failure in my clan, no matter how hard I try to get my father or clan to recognize me they don't see me for who I am."

Naruto remembering feeling that exact same way and saying those precise words in his head when he lived in the village, he wanted to be recognized by the villagers as a person not a disease or demon. He realized that he had more in common with Hinata than he had with anyone else in the whole village maybe the world. As he reached over toward Hinata and placed a heated kiss on her lips, she eagerly returned the kiss with even more passion than the night they first kissed. As they began to explore each other's body, their body was intertwined with a position that made their bodies become hot from grinding and kissing. Naruto started to lick Hinata's neck with his tongue up and down as she moaned from this new sexual foreplay she was receiving from Naruto. He quickly came to Hinata's face and placed his tongue in her mouth, at first she was shocked but she enjoyed this sensation that made her wrap her legs around Naruto's waist instinctively. She quickly sat up and began to suck on Naruto's neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. Naruto was feeling so many emotions and unchecked hormones running through him he unbuttoned Hinata's jacket and put his hand up Hinata's shirt and rubbed her breast. He began to kiss Hinata's stomach and was about to suck on her breast.

"_Yes oh god yes kiss me there more suck on my breast…wait I can't do this! Oh god it feels so good though …no I have to stop this!" _Thought Hinata as she was in ecstasy from the young man's touch.

Enough Mikado! I can't … we can't do this, I'm sorry." Hinata quickly pushed Naruto off her and ran away from him as she fixed her clothing leaving a very confused and horny Naruto.

"Hinata wait I didn't mean for it to go that far I got caught up in the heat of the moment!" Naruto wanted to follow but if he caught her he didn't know what he could say to her to make her believe it wasn't just about sex.

* * *

Naruto decided to try and let things cool down… way down before he even thought about seeing her again. As he walked on the shore of the lake he saw some women in bathing suits playing in the water. As the young ladies waved at him, he heard some perverted giggles coming from the bushes. As he went to investigate the source he saw a telescope sticking out of the bushes staring directly at the girls.

"You old pervert! You can't take a day off without peeking at young girls can you? I can't believe you're one of the legendary Sennin of Konohagakure, aren't you afraid that people will label you as a deprave sex girl chasing addict?" Naruto was mad but not at Jiraiya, he had to vent at someone.

As the girls heard Naruto screaming at the bushes, they noticed the tall white haired man hiding in it and ran to get their clothing to get away from their peeping Tom.

"Wait ladies come back I'm the totally awesome Toad Mountain Sage of Mount Myōboku and writer of the Icha Icha Paradise series, don't you know it's an honor for you to inspire me with your beauty to put in my new book?" As Jiraiya ran from the bushes to stop them from leaving." Oh well I got enough inspiration for the day, this will go good in my next chapter." As he jotted down some words on his tablet.

Jiraiya noticed that Naruto looked sad and confused as he looked up at him.

"What's wrong Mikado? You should be happy now that you have an heiress craving for your full attention, don't tell me there is trouble in paradise already?" Jiraiya patted the young man on his back.

As he looked at Jiraiya he wondered if he should tell him his problems involving the young Hyuuga. If it was anyone that Naruto trusted, it was the old pervert in front of him.

"Do you really know things about women or do you just make this stuff up as you go along? Anyways I think I went too far with Hinata, we were kissing and things got so heated between us that I think I scared her off me completely." Naruto looked down at his feet; he thought he lost the woman of his dreams do to his perversion.

"How far did it go?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy in front of him and gave a perverted grin.

"We were kissing and I lifted up her shirt and kissed on one of her breast like you said in that book of yours."

"Did she smack your face?" Jiraiya had to sit down to get more details on the situation as it intrigued him.

"No, it was quite a while before she stopped me, then she ran off saying "_**No"**_ that she's not ready yet."

"Of course she's not ready yet, you little Casanova! She's still a virgin and she's afraid to lose what's precious to her by giving into lust. She's afraid that you may not like her or it's all about sex with you. Then I heard she's really shy, she's probably afraid of you to see her naked. Women are very self conscious about their bodies, although we see perfection in them no matter how tall, small, thin or fat we love to look at their bodies. They have insecurities about feeling that vulnerable in the eyes of the man they care for; it takes time for a woman to fully trust a man with their body. You must make an effort also, show her your true feelings and be there for her. After that she won't be so shy and your relationship can blossom and you two can understand each other much better." Jiraiya smiled at the boy as he sat down next to him.

"So I should apologize and tell her how I feel about her and that I'm great with us taking it slow?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya and saw a completely different side of him that wasn't filled with perversion.

"Right, you care for her so it should be easy. Plus both of you are too young for that type of relationship right now, wait until your both older where your maturity can make you both feel more comfortable and secure with each other's bodies and feelings. Now get to moving and show her that you love her without a shadow of a doubt. Now hurry and get the girl of your dreams before she realize the Uchiha brat might be a better catch." As he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto blushed and smiled back at his sensei.

"So this is what it's like to have a father? Thanks Jiraiya-sensei, I was really confused and I had no one to turn to. Thanks for listening to me; I really needed someone to talk to." Naruto stood up and bobbed his head and headed to the Hyuuga complex.

"_That's the first time he hadn't call me a pervert or a freak and he was so sincere about it and he was respectful too. Kid if I had a grandson I would want him to be just like you. While I'm at it I can start a new book called the Heiress and the Casanova Ninja. I'm so glad that I took the pictures of the two of them making out at the secluded area, this will give me plenty of inspiration to start new characters for my new book about the two of them."_ Jiraiya smiled as he had a photo of Naruto kissing the young heiress breast through her bra. He couldn't help but give a devilish grin and laugh_." I wonder how much he will pay me not to show Hiashi these incriminating pictures of the two of them fornicating in the woods?"_

* * *

As Naruto made it to the Hyuuga compound, he was stopped by the two guards at the gate.

Mikado Tae Shin to see Hinata Hyuuga please." As Naruto waited to be shown to her house.

"Hinata-sama asked not to be disturbed by anyone today, come back tomorrow to see her." Said the Hyuuga guard in an icy tone.

"Just tell her it's me and I'm pretty sure she'll let me pass." Naruto looked into the Hyuuga guard's eyes.

"Let me rephrase that, she didn't want to be bothered by you in particular Mikado-sama. Our orders were very clear, if you showed up that we were told to not let you in until tomorrow."

"What! Did she say why? Is she mad at me for feeling her…?" Naruto caught himself as he saw the guards raised an eyebrow at part of his last statement.

"So don't tell me you two had your first fight already?" As Hiashi came from behind Naruto to see what the fuss was about.

Hiashi put his hand onto Naruto's back and nodded at the guards, he escorted Naruto on the premises personally to see Hinata.

"No it's not like that, I'm still new to this stuff and I really don't want her to be mad about something stupid I may have done or said." As Naruto tried to explain to her father.

"Like what, if you don't mind me asking?" Hiashi was now intrigued by his daughter relationship with the dark haired boy who somehow stolen her heart.

"It's a lot of things from other girls who I don't like trying to get my attention all the way up to her not truly understanding my feelings for her. I think it's my fault, I don't know how to convey my feelings into words. I know what I want to say but for some reason it feels corny or stupid, like I'm some sort of idiot with all the wrong words to say."

Hiashi knew all too well about young men and their feelings, wanting to stay strong like a man suppose to be but feeling so insecure when it comes to the opposite sex and how you feel.

"Here is a little secret, honesty is the best policy. Eventually your feelings will reach her and she will convey what's in her heart as well." Hiashi smiled at the young man who took a fancy to his eldest daughter.

Naruto smiled at the older Hyuuga.

"So tell me Mikado what is it you see in my daughter? She's not an accomplished ninja and she's considered the weakest of all the Hyuuga clan members."

She's not weak!" Yelled Naruto so loud that it startled Hiashi." I seen her risk her own safety to help out her teammates against a foe that didn't mind killing anyone that got in his way! She has loyalty that is immeasurable, she constantly search for an old friend of hers that left this village. She wanted to become a Chunin to help find him; she's totally amazing to go the distance for a friend like that. While everyone is looking down at her, she's steadily looking up with pride in her heart and a soul. If everyone was like Hinata there would be no reason for wars or ninjas, just gentle understanding coming from the heart that is conveyed through actions of love. Hinata is the strongest person I ever met in my life, if anyone ever tries to hurt Hinata they'll deal with me personally! I don't care who it is! No one and I mean no one will ever make Hinata cry when I'm by her side!"

Hiashi didn't know if that threat was aimed directly at him or not but he could see that this boy in front of him was in love, even if he didn't fully know it yet. It was crystal clear to everyone else. Hiashi always thought that Hinata was weak but this boy thought the complete opposite, for the first time in ages Hiashi smiled genuinely for his daughter's future. As they entered the house he went to the foot of the stairs.

"Hinata come downstairs please." Hiashi thought it would be better if she didn't know that Naruto was there to see her.

"Yes father what is it?" Hinata eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her father standing next to Naruto.

"Mikado what are you doing here?" Asked a very confused Hinata.

"He came to see you of course; I'll leave you two alone. I'm pretty sure you have much to discuss." As Hiashi went up the stairs he stopped at the top of the stairs where he was not seen and activated his Byakugan to help him ease drop on the two lovebirds.

"Hinata I just want to apologize for my behavior, it's just that I never met any woman like you in my life. I want to go at the pace you're comfortable at; you are well worth the wait." Naruto decided to talk from the heart like the two older gentlemen had told him to do and to be honest. "I thought my destiny was to always be alone and to walk a dark path filled with violence and hate but when Hinata Hyuuga is by my side I walk in the path of your light making me feel I can truly change my destiny for the better. You once told me that you wanted to change the way of the Hyuuga tradition, I believe that you can. No, I know you can because unlike everyone else you believe in the goodness in the person's heart and soul. I don't know if we will be together forever or just for a few days but I wouldn't trade my days with you for all the money in the world, for the first time in my life I feel happiness and it's because of you."

Hinata didn't know what to say, she did what Naruto would have never expected her to do. She embraced him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Aww wasn't that sweet scene Hiashi-sama? The two are truly in love, this will break her heart when she finds out that a couple of suitors asked for her hand in marriage. Don't get me wrong this boy is good but he isn't the proper gentleman material for our heiress, he needs to come from a prestigious clan or family. He's just like the rest of the dogs who aren't from noble families…underprivileged ninja scum trying to make themselves royalty through our prestigious clan name." Said the brown haired Hyuuga known as Sasha.

"No he's not like that at all, he's being trained by Jiraiya-sama himself and you heard of his abilities, the villagers and Jounin of the village are in complete awe of this boy's incredible abilities. He's what this clan needs to insure our future of one of Konoha's greatest clans in the Fire country." Hiashi deactivated his gaze from Naruto's and Hinata position to talk to his associate.

"Hmm… I wonder if he's a pervert like his master? That depraved sex fiend Jiraiya caught me in the nude at the bathhouse a couple of days ago, who knows what he's teaching that apprentice of his. Anyways we have one in particular that's a good choice for her; his bloodline will guarantee strong children with our kekkai genkai. He's already a Jounin and the most feared in our clan at the age of just twenty."

"Don't say his name in my presence! He's a foul loathsome human being of a man, Hinata deserves much better than him!" Hiashi anger toward Sasha Hyuuga unnerved the arrogant woman.

"Very well but if you like you can submit this Mikado Tae Shin's name as a possible suitor, it will be very interesting to see how he's stack against a top notch Hyuuga. I hope you have some info on the boy before you submit him to a world of pain?"

Hiashi watched as Sasha walked back up the stairs and into her private room.

* * *

Hiashi knew that Jiraiya would have some information on Naruto; he decided to look for the legendary Sennin himself for a recommendation for Mikado to be a possible suitor for his daughter. As he searched for an hour, he couldn't think of any place that Jiraiya might visit when he comes to the village. Then it came to him, the women bathhouse.

As Hiashi made it to the bathhouse he looked around for the old pervert to gain some information on this Mikado Tae Shin. As he couldn't find him he was ready to walk until he remembered how good of an expert Jiraiya was at surveillance, he quickly activated his Byakugan and searched the area. As his gaze came upon an old white haired man looking in the bathhouse he walked over to Jiraiya and lightly coughed to get his attention.

"Later Hiashi, I'm getting my motivation for my new book." As Jiraiya chuckled from seeing Anko and Kurenai in the nude.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama but this is of the upmost urgency that I speak with you, it's about Mikado the student that you recently taken on. I will leave you to your voyeurism of the young maidens as soon as you can answer a couple of questions for me. Then you will be undisturbed and you can take pleasure in the exquisiteness of Konoha's most pleasurable and desirable fruits of the village." Hiashi looked into the eyes of the legendary warrior.

Jiraiya arched his eyebrows and looked up at Hiashi, never had his despicable act of being a peeping Tom sounded so regal and proper. Coming from Hiashi it made it sound like it was expected of him to peep at women or it would be a crime if he didn't.

"Sure what do you wish to know about the kid?" As Jiraiya continued to stare at Kurenai in the bath as his tongue was nearly out his mouth.

"Is this boy truly worthy of my daughter?" Hiashi waited patiently for Jiraiya to answer.

"Yes, very much so. The kid only thinks about her and training and lately he combined the two. Oh you really are a sexy woman with a rack like that!" As Jiraiya looked at Anko as she stood up to wash the soap off her body.

"Humph" as Hiashi coughed to make Jiraiya stay focused on the subject. "How good are his skills? Be very honest."

"Believe it or not I would say that he's comparable to a Jounin level already, maybe a little less than Kakashi but what makes this kid formidable is his ability to never give up on anything. When he sets his mind to it there is no chance he'll change his mind, he's a little simple minded that way but he's straight forward on his beliefs. Oh man I wish I could be between those two women, if I had a genie that would be my first wish and second wish and third wish." Jiraiya was becoming more and more unfocused on the questions at hand as he stared at the two women.

"Does he love my daughter or does he just want to have money or the power of the Hyuuga name behind him." Hiashi had to know for sure. True he could tell that the boy cared for his daughter but there were many that wanted the hand of the Hyuuga heiress for their own personal agenda. Much as he liked the boy it was still a possibility of deceit to get what he wants from his clan.

This statement made Jiraiya stopped his peeping as he stood directly up as he looked directly into the eyes of Hiashi with anger.

"That boy defeated a Jinchūriki known as Gaara to keep your daughter safe! You heard the rumors of the Sand shinobi who contains the One Tail, he murders indiscriminately whoever gets in his way. His own father placed a bounty on his head and we all know that no one was able to collect the money! Mikado defeated this same Jinchūriki with skills way beyond a Genin and saved Team Seven from certain death, his goal was to save Hinata from being killed. This is the story I heard from Sakura and Hinata, Mikado's version of the story was on how strong Hinata was. She risked her own safety to save her team, his words was that he wished he had her courage and loyalty. He knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki before he disappeared, as much as it hurt him he stayed by your daughter's side because he actually cares for her. Now that they have mutual feelings for each other, he doesn't mind that she search for him because he has that much love and trust for her. The only thing he wants from the Hyuuga clan is your daughter's love and eventually her hand in marriage, this kid would give anything to be with her." Jiraiya stood nose to nose with Hiashi to let him know to never look down on Mikado ever again, especially when it concern his student's honor and intentions.

Hiashi just smiled, someone loved his daughter no matter what. As he continued to smile it quickly became a frown of fright and misunderstandings as he saw Kurenai and Anko standing directly behind Jiraiya.

"I would expect this type of behavior from Jiraiya-sama but you Hiashi? If you were going to peek at us you could have at least been quiet about doing it instead of all that yelling! Jiraiya it's time for you to pay for your crimes against women! We are not objects and we will be respected!" Kurenai and Anko pulled out their weapons and prepared for to give them a beating they wouldn't forget.

"Wait this is a misunderstanding I just came to talk to Jiraiya-sama, just let me…" he was cut off by the Sennin pervert.

"Don't waste your breath; they'll never believe us no matter how hard we try to explain we're innocent. The best thing to do is to just run!" As Jiraiya just vanished in a puff of smoke as he dropped his notebook.

Hiashi picked up the notebook and read the title which made him scowl in anger.

_**The Heiress and the Casanova Shinobi.**_

Chapter one: The Lustful Acts of Two Unsupervised Teens.

"So you're not even going to bother to run?" As Anko smiled in delight of harming the pompous peeping Hyuuga leader.

Hiashi was too dignified to try and explain and to run would be more humiliating if people saw him running away from the bathhouse while being chased by two women. He decided to just accept what they deemed necessary for being a peeping Tom. The two women smiled as they unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks leaving the Hyuuga leader beaten in the dirt.

* * *

As Naruto was taken to a secluded spot that Hinata liked to look at when the sun goes down, he was shocked it was on top of the Hokage mountain monument. He had always come here when he was a child to look over the village; it always gave him an inner peace in his mind and soul. No matter how long he was gone it was still the most beautiful view in the world, this was the spot he missed the most in the Konoha and now he was sharing it with Hinata.

"It's spectacular isn't it? No one comes up here so we can talk and get to know each other better." Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes and she could tell that he was truly touched about her bringing him here to her sanctuary from the world below.

"It's breathtaking." Naruto wasn't looking at the view but that of the woman in front of him.

Hinata blushed a crimson red as she turned her head from Naruto view in embarrassment. Naruto walked over toward a tree and sat down and leaned against it as he looked at the setting of the sun. Hinata took a bold new step and sat between Naruto's legs and leaned back into his chest.

"Can I hold your hand?" Asked a stuttering and nervous Hinata.

Naruto placed his hand out in front of Hinata; she looked at how large his hand was compared to hers. She examined his hand with great care before she intertwined her fingers with his.

"You come here a lot?" As Naruto kissed the back of her head.

"Yes I do, we can leave our problems behind and look at the night time sky without a care in the world. It will be just you and me." As Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto.

"You want to stay in the village forever? You don't ever plan on leaving?" As Naruto looked down on the beautiful Hyuuga girl in between his lap.

"This is my home; this is where my family and friends are. I'm also here Mikado; I thought that you would want to be where I'm at?" Hinata's nervousness started to kick in as she tried to rise up from between Naruto's lap.

Naruto slightly pulled her back down.

"No I thought you didn't like this village all like that, I thought you would love a change of scenery from this place. A chance to start over and be what you want to be, you can be like a phoenix and be reborn from your own ashes."

Hinata thought about it and it did sound good to be what she wanted to be but her roots were connected to this village. No matter how good or bad the village was, it was her home and the village was her family.

"I love this village Mikado and the only way it could become better if you were here next to me."

Naruto heart was at a loss, he swore to destroy this village with his own two hands and his other vow was to never make Hinata cry or let harm come to her. The choice was a simple one to him, Hinata was his first priority.

"You wish for me to stay?" As Naruto looked into those big pearly eyes of hers.

Hinata nodded her head yes enthusiastically at the question he asked.

"_For me to be with Hinata then Naruto Uzumaki must truly die and Mikado Tae Shin must live on in his place. Maybe in time I can get Hinata to come with me and leave this village. She obviously likes me the way I like her; if it's just the two of us we can make our own destiny and forge a new path." _Thought Naruto as he continued to stare at his girlfriend between his legs.

"Then I'll stay but one day Hinata we will have to venture out into the world and make our own future, this world is ours for the taking all we have to do is reach for it." As Naruto looked at her.

"As long as Mikado is by my side but I must first change the way my clan thinks and change it for the better. I want a clan everyone can be proud of, Main and Branch family alike. If I can change this terrible tradition of sealing, I will have succeeded in my goal." As Hinata leaned backed further into her boyfriend's chest, she felt so at ease with him now that she knew how he really felt.

The two young lovers stared at the sun as it started to fall from view over the village. Neither one wanted to move as they both were content on feeling the other's heartbeat and warmth.


End file.
